Kore wa Koi?
by RomanceAnimeLove28
Summary: Fine and Rein are already 15 years old princesses. In 3 years they can finally marry but they've never been in love! So what do their their parents have in store for them? Will they be successful in love? Who will be their soul mates?
1. Beginning

**Me: Hello! It's Ome again! This is my first Fanfiction for Fushigiboshi No Futago Hime so I brought the main characters with me to do the disclaimer!**

**Shade: Why do I have-"**

**Me: Because… *Evil Aura* I want to commemorate it ok Shade kun?**

**Shade: Uh…**

**Me: So let's start!**

**Fine: Ome**

**Rein: does**

**Bright: not**

**Shade: own**

**Me: Fushigiboshi Futago Hime!**

**Shade: Why do you get the biggest-"**

**Me: Let's leave Shade and start the story.**

Their parents' ridiculous idea sparked the beginning of this "fairytale". Yes, a tale that commences in the middle of April that involves 2 polar opposite twin

princesses(that really don't look alike), an ideal prince charming and another mysterious yet straightforward "prince". With their humorous first encounter filled with

screams and confusion (that caused 2 out of the 4 to despise the idea of falling in love let alone getting married), what will happen in an entire year of being together?

Will this set up of matchmaking result in marriage with no love included? Will this unbelievable plan end up as a failure? Can love be born from unfriendliness at first

sight? What happens if it gets even more confusing when a love square is formed in a mere 2 months? Will unrequited love be returned? With help along the way, the

fiancees learn to grab onto their own happiness and shape the future that only they can make. For our 15 year old heroines and male leads that are introduced to

what everyone calls the love of their life, the adventure filled with tears, lessons, amusement and of course romance starts now!


	2. The Incident

**Rein's POV**

I was having a nice dream about having all the dresses I could possibly want in my own wardrobe. The lines of all the dresses in every shade of blue were a dream

come true! It was the last Saturday of April break (April 14) so I could sleep late, at least until 10. I woke up to find someone on my bed. At first I thought it was Fine

but he had dark blonde hair. Wait, HE?! This was a bad nightmare... I closed my eyes and sat up to see he was still there. I screamed. Meanwhile I didn't know that my

parents planned all of this even my scream. Camelot and Lulu barged in and were just as surprised. I ran to the dining room to ask my parents what was going on.

"Father! Mother! Why is there a-"

"Boy in my room? Well we had an idea and…"

"It was your doing?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes… Rein can you go wake him up?"

"But…"

"We'll explain everything and don't worry he didn't do anything to you."

I slowly walked back to my room to wake up the mystery prince. Who was he? I've seen him before but I can't remember his name… I looked at my bed to see him.

Now that I have a good look at him, he is pretty handsome. Probably the handsomest I've ever seen. I shook him and he started to wake up.

"Um, I'm Rein of the Sunny Kingdom. My parents told me to wake you so we can find out what happened last night." He nodded and we both walked silently toward the dining room.

"Ah! Prince Bright! I'm sorry for what happened! I will explain everything! Huh? Prince Bright?!

**Bright's POV**

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a girl's room, maybe Altezza's room. But when I sat up I remembered that I had come to the Sunny Kingdom on Queen Elsa and

King Truth's request. I peered down to see a girl with a blue and white nightgown on with long flowing blue hair. She was still sleeping. That was good and all but why

was I sleeping in her room and on HER bed? Then I had a very bad feeling as I saw that the girl was waking up. I closed my eyes again and used all my strength to

keep my eyes closed no matter what. If I wake up and she sees me I'm either going to be hurt or dead. Either one's not good! It took me all the patience I could get to

not open my eyes when she screamed. And people even appeared at the door! I was so relieved when she ran. So for now, I think I should wait until she comes back to pretend to wake up.

I really hope I get a good explanation to all of this commotion… King Truth explained that I was to be in this kingdom along with their daughters and another prince for

an entire year. Throughout the year they hope that love blooms between me and one of their daughters (it looks like their Majesties don't care which one ends up with

me)? What? I looked at the girl. She was very slender for a 15 year old. I did my best to act like a gentleman.

"I'm sorry for what happened Princess Rein. I am Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom and I will be in your care this entire year. Yoroshiku.

"It's ok! It's not your fault! It's my father's fault! And yes please take care of me this year." She bowed. After we finished our greetings King Truth mentioned not to tell

this to Rein's twin sister until a certain event occurs. And seemingly on cue, their other daughter Princess Fine drowsily came into the dining room rubbing her eyes. She

was very… well… cute. This may be love at first sight.


	3. The Incident Part ll

**Fine's POV**

I saw my family all in the dining room and someone I couldn't make out. He was a prince but I had no idea which one he was. Father explained to me that he was

Prince Bright and some things happened so he will be living with us for a year. I greeted him and sat down. My appetite got the best of me and I devoured most of

breakfast. I didn't really care about my image to Bright since he seems to be Rein's type and he was bound to find out my eating habits. He was definitely THAT, the

prince charming everyone loves. The day went by fast and before I knew it, Mother and Father said they had to go somewhere and will be back.

"Good Luck Fine." Mother said before leaving. Good luck about what? Is something going to happen tonight? I thought about it but gave up finding out what it was and

fell asleep not expecting what my eyes would see the second I woke up the next morning.

I woke up unexpectedly early. Something cut my dream of eating the world's largest candy house, short. I woke up to see a boy with blue and violet eyes staring at

me. I sat up and screamed as loud as I could. I expected Camelot to come rushing in but before that happened, the boy covered my mouth. I struggled and ended up

biting him out of desperation. And thanks to that, he called me a barbaric girl! What is happening to me? Even for me, I never get that hyper! I ran out of my room

because 1. I was mad enough that he insulted me once, no twice and 2. I Need An Explanation! As I heard the truth from my father, I couldn't believe that my parents

were behind this. I thought he was really mysterious when I looked into his eyes. They seem to suck you in like a black hole. But I was wrong! He's rude! Really RUDE!

Even if it's to get me and Rein to fall in love, having to knock out a boy and make him sleep on my bed with me overnight is too much! And to make things worse, both

of the 'princes" (in what way was this boy a prince?!) will be staying here with Rein and me for an entire year! They're even going to transfer to our school! The only

good thing about this was that the boys will have their own rooms and they'll be in a different dorm at school. Shade looked like he didn't want to do this either but it

seems Mother persuaded Moon Malia sama to allow him to do this. Just how bad can this get? And they'll be transferred to our school TOMORROW! Why is this

happening to me on the last day of April break? I must be cursed…

**Shade's POV**

I have no idea what happened to me last night. Was I knocked out? Anyway as I opened my eyes, I saw a girl in a pink and white nightgown sleeping. I was in a girl's

room! And on this girl's bed! What happened last night?! This girl must be Princess Fine, one of the most unprincesslike princesses in the history of Fushigiboshi. The

way she sleeps fits that image perfectly. She's even sleep talking. What exactly am I doing in her room? Anyway she was waking up. I didn't feel like pretending to

sleep. I just want an explanation. As I looked into her ruby eyes, she screamed. I covered her mouth since it was hurting my ears. She bit my hand.

"Who are you?" I heard her say. Just great...

"Did you have to bite me?"

" I'm sorry… I thought you were a burglar or something…" She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Are you really a princess? You just seem like a barbaric girl to me." She got pretty mad and ran out of her room. Maybe I was being a bit too honest but oh well. I

followed her and ended up in the dining room where I saw the King and Queen of Sunny Kingdom, Prince Bright and Princess Rein. I think this is the first that I've been

enchanted by a princess just by glancing at her.

**Rein's POV**

Fine seems to be really terrified of the thought of staying with 2 princes in the same kingdom and school. I'm not really unhappy since it seems I've fallen in love with

Bright sama. Me and Fine talked about it and our own experiences with the boys. I think I must be really blessed to have such a thing happen. Fine thinks she's cursed.

This is why she and Shade match. Both of them are against the idea. I can't wait until tomorrow. The boys will transfer and I can show Bright sama around the school~

**Me: How does everyone like it so far?**

**Shade: Who are you talking to?**

**Me: Readers of course!**

**Shade: That means that me being in Fine's room overnight is being broadcasted everywhere…?**

**Me: I don't know about broadcasting but it can't be that bad! You were only in her room and sleeping on her bed! *pats Shade on the back* Ok fine, to cheer you **

**up, I won't write anything about that for a few chapters ok?**

**Shade: I hope that's true…**

**Me: Uh… Well continuing to the chapter…**


	4. Picnic

**Shade's POV**

I looked at the girl in the office. I hope she isn't the headmistress. I mean she looks like she can be 12! From Bright's facial expression I could tell he was thinking the

same thing but in a less direct way (he's a real gentleman unlike me)

"You better not say that aloud, Bright and Shade." Can she read minds?

"No, I can't but I can tell from your faces." I think that's a bold faced lie.

"Anyway, I am the headmistress of this academy, Ome. Just call me that since headmistress makes me sound old. And don't underestimate my age. If you do, I have a

collection of 30 mallets displayed. And I already know your situation with Fine and Rein. I'll be watching you guys closely from now on. And welcome to Royal Wonder

Academy!" Ok, she is scary. We walked to our classroom after she gave us our schedules and introduced ourselves. Many girls scared us since it seems we just made

our own fan clubs on the spot. We looked around for Fine and Rein. Rein was waving while Fine peered out the window, probably because she didn't like this idea as

much as me. The teacher, Tanba Rin Sensei, read a card.

"Special orders from the Headmistress: Bright is to be paired with Rein and Shade with Fine. No complaints. If they do tell them to march down to my office :D" Shade

was infuriated as the angry mark appeared on his head. Bright didn't mind since he could still be with Fine. Fine looked really sick and gloom. Rein's eyes sparkled.

The rest of the girls in class were just as angry. Right when the bell rang Fine and Shade dashed out to the Headmistress's office.

"Ome!" Fine yelled.

"Headmistress!" Shade yelled. A hammer came flying at him.

"I thought I told you to call me Ome!"

"Anyway, why are we together? Couldn't our pairs be different? I mean we had a bad start-"

"Fine I know. That's exactly why I paired it like this."

"But-"

"I don't want to be paired with this strange girl!"

"Hmm…" Ome smirked.

"Ome! Please do something about this!"

"Fine don't you want Rein to be happy?"

"Yes…" Ome seemed a bit serious after that answer.

"Well, put up with it for her. If you need anything you have me to talk to."

"Ok." That weird girl and I marched out of the office. I couldn't sleep very much. But I was sure of one thing: I definitely won't fall in love with Fine! After this, it seemed

like I was right about it. I never thought this was a spark to the future.

**Normal POV**

The next day (takes place around the end of April), Ome had to arrange a matchmaking for our main characters so she made it so that they wouldn't go to classes for 2 days in a row.

"Rein, Fine you're all going on a picnic today."

"How come?"

"What about class?" Shade and Bright added.

"I did you guys a favor. You guys don't have class today or tomorrow. Consider it a present to you 4 fiancées."

"How do you know about that?!" Shade and Bright asked.

"Because I just know. Any problems?"

"No…"

"So anyway I need to talk to Fine and Rein alone for a few minutes so would you 2 mind staying in the room next door? It's soundproof so you can yell as much as you want."

"Were you planning this?" Shade and Bright walked out the door sighing.

"Maybe?" Ome smiled. "So anyway I should tell you 2 that this wasn't my idea."

"Whose was it then?"

"Your parents. Really, do they have to video chat across the universe at 5 in the morning?" She started yawning.

"What's the real purpose of all this?"

"Obviously to cause some development between you 4. Nice isn't it?"

"No way! I don't want to fall in love with either of them!" Fine shouted.

"Well u never know Fine. Besides there's something I want you 2 to do secretly. The cherry blossom trees of our school are special. Even though they are

Kanzan sakura trees, the largest one has rare parts of it where a blossom only has 4 petals. Find that part of it and take it with you. Then tomorrow I want you 2 to go

back to the same place you took it from and let the petals blow off the blossom. Promise me you'll do it and report back to me alright?"

"Okay but is there a reason for having to do it?"

"I'll explain tomorrow." She muttered something in the princess's ears. She went and called Shade and Bright back in.

"Why do we have to carry the food?" Shade asked unhappy about it.

"Because you can't let ladies carry such heavy things now can you?"

"But-"

"Just be a man and stop criticizing my way of setting this all up. Now you 4 hurry and go!" The picnic seemed to have progressed nicely since Fine was happy eating all

the food from the bentos, Rein felt so content looking at the fluttering sakura flowers in the breeze, Bright was happy to see Fine looking so blissful and Shade couldn't

feel angry anymore from the peaceful background around him. As they all dug in with Fine, they were all amazed by how tasty the lunch was.

"Wow. This is pretty good. Who made this?" Shade was happily munching on the onigiri.

"These little octopuses are delectable!" Rein was really started to eating like Fine.

"The tamagoyaki isn't bad either!" The 4 were finally all really in a good mood after the hectic transfers.

"I just noticed but I think our principal made this." Fine finally stopped eating for a little bit.


	5. You Never Know

"What?!" Shade was especially surprised.

"See?" Fine held up a hard-boiled egg decorated into a baby chick.

"It sure looks like the real thing." Bright commented.

"Ome likes to put baby chicks into her lunches as well as her favorite bunnies." Rein pointed to the dessert box Fine was scarfing down. There were white/milk chocolate bunnies in there.

"Whoever thought she could cook. I thought she was just dangerous with her deadly weapons…" Simultaneously, Ome sneezed as she was looking over reports ( I

just love Japanese superstitions!). So after they filled their tummies, Fine and Rein dashed to the biggest sakura tree on the school premises. It was really huge so it

was going to be challenging to find a blossom with 4 petals instead of the classic 30-40 Kanzan bud. The girls searched for a while and finally got their hands on one of

their own just as classes ended. Shade and Bright remained clueless of what they were doing since they were still relaxing on the picnic blanket. That night, Rein and

Fine were both very engrossed in taking care of their flowers for what they were going to do tomorrow. They could feel in their bones that it was something important.

The 2 dashed to the tree early in the morning passing Shade and Bright on the way, who ended up following them. The girls let the petals blow off fixated on what'll

happen. Their hair also blew in the wind making the boys approach them. As Rein's last petal blew off, Bright caught it in his hand.

"Bright sama why are you-" She got cut off as another petal from the tree fell on her lips. Bright took it off. He smiled while she blushed many shades of red. On the

other hand as Fine's last petal flew off with the wind, her eyes followed it to see that Shade had the petal in his hand. A few petals were in Fine's hair as Shade

pointed out but she couldn't get them all off because she couldn't see them.

"Looks like I have no choice then." He went up to her and brushed them off.

"Thanks…"

"You are really a handful you know?" He sighed.

"I'm sorry for being so hard to deal with!" She stuck out her tongue as she ran past him to go the headmistress's office. Rein followed. As the 2 girls ran they both

thought of what their headmistress meant when she said, "True feelings will be revealed soon enough."

"Ome!"

"Yes?" She was in the middle of reading a book behind her desk.

"Tell us the reason for all of this now!"

"Wait, wait! Hold your horses, what happened first?" We sat down in the chairs she pointed to.

"Bright/Shade caught the last petal of my flower." Both girls said.

"Heh! That's great!"

"Why?"

"Well I actually made you guys do one of the superstitions of our school…"

"Huh?! What for?"

"Don't ask me! You're parents arranged this! I only went along with it because I value my sleep (and I need so entertainment…)! They'll definitely wake me up again if I didn't."

"Father, Mother… Anyway was the picnic needed then?"

"Not at all. I just thought of it so you would have an excuse to be with the guys. And it seems like it worked like a charm… By the way what'd you think of the food?"

"Well it was fun! The flower viewing was just so peaceful! And if there was a bit more romance…" Rein started talking to herself.

"The food was great! Was it homemade?"

"Yes. I made it after you're parents woke me up. Were any of you talking bad about me?"

"Not really… The boys were surprised that you could cook."

"What do they take me for? If I'm a principal at the age of 12 shouldn't I at least be able to cook for myself?" She rested her elbow on the table.

"Well Shade did say that he was amazed that you cook since you were always so dangerous with all your weapons."

"Oh did he? I'll need to pay him back later." Ome looked like she was ready to murder Shade. Fine was feeling sorry for him.

"So… what is the myth?" She tried to change the subject for his sake.

"Let's see, it was something like 'If you are able to find a 4 petal blossom from the school's biggest sakura tree at the end of April and go back there the next day to let

the petals go with the breeze, the person that catches a petal will be your love interest and destined soul mate'. And I think the later the petal the better. But really

who exactly invented this? It sounds too cliché." Ome stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"I don't think of Shade as a soul mate! We aren't even friends!" Ome burst out laughing.

"That's what everyone says about a person they think they hate."

"But I don't like either of them that way! I will never fall for such a cheeky jerk!"

"We'll see about that." She looked like she knew what was going to happen. Fine and Rein got up to leave since it's been a while since they came to her office.

"Fine, I advise you to go for a walk around the garden. Maybe you'll find something. And Rein, Bright's in the auditorium."


	6. Being Honest

**Fine's POV**

I wonder if I can put up with Shade this entire year. I do want to try to be on good terms with him but he's rude and it just infuriates me! Why do I have to be his

partner?! This is what I thought before I found him sleeping under a tree after Ome told me to take a walk around the field. When I lifted his bangs I saw that he was

really handsome and actually sleeping. It made me laugh that he seemed to be mad even in his sleep. But at the same time he looked so peaceful, something I had

never seen up until now. Was he actually very nice and just puts on an act with me?

"Why can't we get along?" He was rude but honest at the same time. And to top it off he was mysterious. Maybe he just can't find the right words to say to people like

me. Then I suddenly wished I could change our first meeting. My heart felt strange. What's happening? I felt my heart beat faster and faster every second I looked into his face.

"Rein?" Shade muttered. I felt my heart starting to hurt like it was being pierced by knives one after the other as I heard my twin sister's name. What's going on? I

suddenly hid behind the bush next to the tree. What am I doing? It doesn't really matter if Shade sees me so why am I hiding? My heart hurts… Why?

**Rein's POV**

I feel that I am getting closer to Bright sama. But it changed when I was saved in P.E by Shade. I was on the sideline and a ball was coming at me until he carried me

away from the ball. I thanked him (and was creeped out as I saw all the girls glaring at me) but then I saw that Fine was out of it. She was acting strange. Could it

have something to do with what just happened? Fine ended up getting a bruise on her knee for not paying attention. She went to the nurse alone even though I said I

would go with her. When we went to the library for reference books I witnessed Bright sama saving my sister. He caught when she fell trying to get a book on the top

shelf. My heart aches… What do I do if Bright sama likes Fine? It seems like Fine keeps avoiding Shade and me. Did I do something to Fine? I was still wondering what

happened when we were called down to the Headmistress's office. What did we do? We didn't get very many demerits so could it be? She knows our situation right now?

"You two are hiding things from each other aren't you?" She really did know. We both looked at each other to confirm it.

"Yes." We both said.

"If you 2 aren't honest with your feelings you could be seriously hurt in the future." She exhaled as she was thinking of what to do. Fine stood up.

"Rein, I'm sorry. I found out that Shade likes you and I just didn't feel comfortable. I thought it was ok to just lock away my feelings since he doesn't like me, not even as a friend." Tears rolled down her eyes.

"Fine, I was also uncomfortable when I found out that Bright sama likes you. It hurt me a lot too so you didn't have to hold it in. You could've told me." I started crying

too. We both hugged each other and apologized to each other.

" Ok. That's enough crying in my office. It'll make it seem like I'm yelling my head off at you if people peeked in... Are you going to give up on Bright and Shade?" We didn't know.

"Do you guys sincerely love them?"

"Yes!"

"Then that's good." She walked over to us and patted our shoulders.

"You know when you have feelings for someone you should try your best to act on them. Even if they like someone else, it doesn't mean that you can't change those

feelings. And the first step is to be really good friends with them. Locking them up inside won't do you any good. It'll be the worst thing to do in this situation." Her smile looked so sad. What happened to our headmistress?

"Ome…"

"But…" She had an irritated look on her face as she touched rubbed her forehead. " I wouldn't be surprised if Shade and Bright didn't get the hint."

"Why?"

"Because they are very… I'd say thick headed when it comes to relationships. I would've said something else if you 2 didn't love them to no end though." Steam came out of our heads as they blushed furiously.

"Ome! We don't-"

"Don't try to deny it. I can see your hot feelings for them. It's really warm in here isn't it?" She started fanning herself.

"Mou!"

"Ok, Ok. I'll stop teasing you 2. You guys might be able to pull it off."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing much. Don't worry about it. Anyway you guys should go back to class before I get a lecture from Tanba Rin sensei for pulling you out of class for over 10 minutes."

"Yes! Really, Ome you are so understanding!"

"Really? I thought I'm sadistic and incredibly scary like the students say." She looked out the window. My twin sister and I were at a loss of words. We just excused themselves before Ome said,

"Good luck girls." She turned her back on us and waved. When we were at the door she also said "Fine, Rein make sure to use your summer wisely. It's in a week.

Make good memories!" She smirked. Now that she had encouragement from Ome, Fine wanted to talk with Shade. She wanted to tell him that she wants to be friends no matter what. We spotted him and Bright sama in the hallway.

"Shade!" She called to him.

"What?" At this point I dragged Bright sama along with me. I thought the least I can do now is to give her some time to talk with the boy she liked. We hid behind the corner spying.

**Me: Bright what do you think of Rein?**

**Bright: Sincere?**

**Me: And? What do you like about her?**

**Bright: She's nice and always smiling?**

**Me: Why are you unsure of your answers?**

**Bright: I don't know…**

**Me: What else do you like about her?**

**Bright: She's kind of like Fine?**** She has a short figure like Fine and-**

**Me: *Flipped a table* Let's go to the next part of this**** story shall we? *angry mark on her head***

**Bright: But I wasn't-"**


	7. The Beach? Getting Closer?

As Fine's twin sister I plan to know all about her love life. Their conversation continued.

"Um, is it hard to get along with me?"

"Yes."

"Am I annoying?"

"Yes."

"Can we be friends at least?" He just stared.

"I want to be friends! Even if I'm annoying, hard to get along with, not very smart, tomboyish with a huge appetite, barbaric and one of the most unprincesslike

princesses in the history of Fushigiboshi!" What did she just say? She turned bright red. He burst out laughing.

"You really called yourself unprincesslike and barbaric!"

"But I'm-"

"You're interesting Fine!"

"Really?" Before I knew it, Fine was very close to him and his face.

"Can we be friends?"

"Why not?" Fine cheered and did the "Thank Goodness" Dance. It was strange that she didn't notice that Bright sama and I had left them alone in the

hallway but that's Fine for you. The last week of school was boring and made everyone even more excited for summer. Surprisingly it was also the time when Bright

sama and Shade started staring at Fine and me (I caught them a few times). I wonder why? Well anyway summer vacation started and we all headed back to

Fushigiboshi with the other princes and princesses (Altezza, Lione, Sophie and the other girls). I never thought that they would actually devise a plan to get the 2 of us

closer to our crushes. And the plan took place throughout our summer retreat to the Flame Kingdom's beach. I had changed into matching swimsuits with Fine,

which were a pink one piece and a blue two piece with matching bracelets. We all played until we were parched. That was the first part to their plan. Altezza and

Sophie brought out strawberry and blueberry ramunes for Fine and me. They even brought out my favorite waffle with blueberry honey! Yay! But, why do I feel like I

won't be having a peaceful time eating?

**Bright's POV**

Fine and Rein both look cute in the water. Rein is content. That's good. Wait, why am I thinking of Rein? The week before summer vacation… I couldn't help but think of

Rein. She was always giving advice to classmates. She was already so cheerful but she basically sparkled when someone needed help. Why did she go to so much

trouble for people she didn't even know that well? Sometimes she even gave people some of her treasures. Rein, why? Why do you go so far to give happiness but

end up hurt in the process? Wait-what about Fine? Am I losing my mind? Anyway Shade and I were taking a break from swimming until Altezza and Sophie called us

over. The next thing I know, I am being pushed into Rein and just took a bite from her fork. Isn't this a-

Then I ended up on top of Rein. How can I be so clumsy? She's blushing. When I got back up Altezza handed me a blueberry ramune to drink.

"Here Onii sama!" Her smile is suspicious but for now I just want something to get my mind off what just happened. I drank from it. As I was drinking it Altezza gasped (it sounded odd as well)

"Ah! Onii sama that's Rein's-" I spit it out immediately. I heard Rein looking for her drink.

"Nee, Fine? Did you see blueberry ramune? It was right next to me a minute ago. Who would take it?" Uh Oh… I definitely can't tell her about this. For now, act like I didn't do anything…

**Shade's POV**

I'm actually having fun on this long trip. Fine sure keeps me busy. One minute she is splashing water on everyone and the next she is gobbling down a giant

strawberry shortcake. But I don't seem mad at all. Why am I thinking about her? That last week before summer vacation was just so odd. Why was Fine so willing to

give away her happiness for other people? How could she be so blissful when people needed her to sacrifice something for them? Was it really necessary to be

ecstatic when someone asks you to help them with their problems? I can't tell if she's nosy or just thick headed. Was she really content with her life? I hope- What?

She doesn't act like a princess, she eats like a pig and is way too happy all the time! She's not even close to me! So why- Before I could complete that thought, Milky

dragged me to where Fine and Rein were eating. Why is this happening to me? What am I doing being pulled over- I was just pushed by someone (seems intentional)

and I am headed for Fine. She turned around and started panicking as I was getting closer.

"Eh? Wait!" I could see her lips but stopped before them. I had just taken a bite from her fork that she put in front of my face. Is this for real?! When I finally digested

all of this Milky handed me a strawberry ramune. I drank it without thinking where it came from.

"Um…Onii sama that's Fine's-" I spit it out and hurried to put it back on the table before Fine noticed. What would her reaction be if she knew I technically kissed her

twice? This was an accident right…? I have to act like I didn't do anything but… I am close to freaking out whenever Fine drinks from that strawberry ramune! I think I may be getting sick…

**Normal POV**

Fine and Rein were more than just shaken by the afternoon events. It all just happened so fast! Despite all the "coincidences" Fine and Rein still couldn't tell that all

the weird events were the work of their friends, especially Altezza. Anyway nightfall finally came for the restless couples. The girls all wore summer yukatas from

Lione's idea. Fine wore a short red and pink patterned yukata with her hair tied in 2 high twin tails. Rein wore a regular length green and white flower patterned

yukata. Her hair was in a bun and she changed her bangs. Shade and Bright were speechless when they saw them. Shade couldn't help but stare at Fine with a pink

sparkle in her hand. It was a smile than he had seen but never thought was so beautiful. She just attracted his gaze (or so it seems). The light from the sparkle made

her eyes look like they were glowing. When she finally noticed him, they played with sparkles together. And around this time, Shade couldn't control his urge to pat Fine's head and so he did.

"Shade?"

"Sorry!" He was acting weird and even looked away.

"It's fine. But why did you pat my head?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was because you looked like a little girl with a toy. Don't people like to pat little kids' heads?" He grinned.

"Hah?! I'm not a little girl!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! You're weird Shade… for confusing me with a little kid." She pouted.

"I might really be going crazy…" He muttered.

"Huh? Shade? You're going crazy? Are you ok?!" She slapped his forehead to check if he's going ill. He stood up blushing.

"It's nothing!

"It can't be nothing! Look at your face! It's red!" And so she started chasing him around with the sparkle in her hand.

"Oi Fine! At least put that sparkle down! It's hazardous!"

"What are you talking about Shade?! You're still holding yours too!" And on the other side, Bright was charmed by Rein. She didn't notice until she looked up at him.

"Rein you look different tonight…"

"Really? I never noticed." She scratched the back of her head.

"It looks good on you…" He muttered.

"Bright sama… Really?!" She tilted her head a little with her smile. Her hair touched his face.

"Ah…" He sat on the ground. Bright was blushing.

"Sorry Bright sama! Are you ok?"

"Y-yes." He took her hand and stood up. However, his hand wouldn't let go of her hand. Bright looked at Rein to see she was blushing and trying to focus on her

sparkle. The 2 smiled as they got closer. His feelings were all mixed up. The audience behind them all huddled together to cook up another fruitful plan. As the boys

were confused the pairs of sparkles stuck together as the meteor shower started. Both of the pairs watched the magical sight. What does this mean?

Could it be? Fine and Shade were a fated couple? Rein and Bright were destined to be together? The days passed with more excitement. Many more

advances were shown between the 2 couplets. Bright caught Rein before she fell headfirst into the water. Shade was caught staring at Fine many times when they

played with water. Not to mention the group teased them to no end before the end of the lively get-together.

"This summer retreat is such a big success! Fine and Rein must have gotten closer to Onii sama and Shade! But there is still one last thing to do. It's the last day at the

beach. I must make sure they have an amazing memory! It's going to be so funny at night…" Altezza was having too much fun setting up Fine and Rein. On the

last day of the trip, Shade got an abnormal amount of knocks on his door at 8 P.M. Everyone was grinning making him feel chilly. Only Fine, Rein and Bright

weren't there. It seemed they needed to talk and even went to get Fine to join but as she opened the door Shade was shoved inside. Since there was probably no

way Shade could over power 10 people he gave up but force from the door pushed him into and on top of Fine.

"Sorry Fine. Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah." She was seriously turning red. Does she have a bad fever? Shade checked the window to see that it had been locked from the outside. Now it seems like

everything's recurring all over again. This is ridiculous. And there is no sofa to sleep on. Does this mean the Moon Kingdom's prince is going to be sleeping with the red

haired princess of the Sunny Kingdom again?

"Since you're locked in, you can sleep on the bed. It's not that small. Fine smiled a bit.

"Are you ok with it?"

"I guess. I don't want you to sleep on the mat." She crawled into the bed and faced the wall. The bed smelled like Fine. From that he could tell that it was going to be a

LONG night. Although Fine was feeling restless, she was the one who suggested sleeping together.

"I can sleep on the floor you know?"

"But you shouldn't! I'm fine so stay here ok Shade?"

"Thanks Princess Fine." She turned red once again.

"Why are you calling me that?"

"I can't?"

"Well I guess but aren't you the one that thought I'm nothing like a princess?" She turned around and pouted.

"That's true. I still think of you as an uncivilized monkey-"

"Huh?!"

"But you're more than I expected. You're always so happy, you are actually very caring, you hope for everyone's happiness, and you have a determined side. Well I

can't tell if that's being annoying or downright persistent." He started laughing.

"Shade!" She was actually pretty elated that he noticed all those things about her.

"Your face is completely red." The blue haired boy got up and turned the girl with ruby eyes around. She was pink and red alright (her face).

"Don't worry. It's not because I'm sick." What did she mean by that?

"That's good I guess. And I want to ask, why do you like helping people so much?" It looks like he finally shows his soft side to her.

"Doesn't everyone like to give happiness to people around them?"

"Really? In your case it's extreme since you would drop out of school for someone. You're really nosy, Fine."

"Well even if I am, it makes me feel great. I am helping to make an environment with happy classmates surrounding each other. I'm benefiting myself too. She smiled.

"Fine… you really are-"

"Please don't go anywhere, Shade…." Her voice trailed off. Fine had fallen asleep. As he was staring at her, the prince couldn't help but smile. This was so different from

when the 2 first met. Meanwhile, this is sad to say but Shade didn't realize that Milky and everyone were spying near the window that they had secretly locked.

"Shade…" The moonlight lit up her face. There was no doubt that the 2 were in love. After all Shade's body "moved on its own". The princesses outside were getting rowdy.

"Do it Shade!" Altezza whispered. The enchanted prince looked down at Fine and leaned in to when he was about a few centimeters away from the sleeping princess's

lips. Since she is asleep, Shade assumed it would be his own little secret. His lips touched hers as the crowd outside cheered. A few seconds passed as Shade finally

came back to his senses and laid in the bed not sure of what just happened.

**Bright's POV**

I was dragged out of my room and pushed into Rein's room. What is going on? I saw Rein confused about what happened. I checked all the possible ways out. They

were all locked from the outside.

"Rein… It seems that we've been locked in…"

"Eh?" She started blushing and daydreaming about what she thinks will happen tonight.

"So…? What do you want to do?"

"We should sleep soon. Bright sama, I think you should sleep on the bed. I don't want you on the floor all night.

"But-"

"Don't worry! It'll be like the first time we met!" I laughed. She turned to the wall. She looked like a cherry tomato. This was really sudden and even I feel

embarrassed. Did our friends really have to do this on the last day of our trip? I could feel that we both couldn't sleep. Rein was too jumpy to sleep so I tried to lighten

the mood. We laughed and blushed when we remembered those moments when our friends did something that caused us to get closer.

"Nee, Rein? Why do you support people so much that you'd be sad?"

"I wouldn't say that I'm unhappy… even if I did sacrifice something for that person wouldn't it make people feel jolly when they know they did a good deed?"

"Well.. You have a point…"

"That's why I always look on the bright side. That's just the type of person I am." She blushed. Was Rein this appealing?

"I was happy to go on this trip Bright sama…" Rein eventually drifted asleep. I smiled and looked at the ceiling. Then Rein grabbed my shirt in her sleep. I couldn't

break out of the grip and now it looked like we were hugging. And I couldn't even imagine that Altezza and everyone were spying on us after spying on Shade and

Fine. She looked so peaceful and I just suddenly leaned downward and kissed her lips. Since she was sleeping it was going to be my little secret… I think. Why am I so

fickle? Who exactly do I like?! What did I just do?!

**Me: Hey Everyone! This was one Long chapter! It could even be a One-Shot! Right Fine, Rein?**

**Twins: Um…**

**Me: What wrong? It couldn't be… you're embarrassed? Well I can understand… The beach house incident, the meteor shower and the… *blushed and sighing thinking about the last event***

**Twins: Ome! Why'd Shade and Bright sama kiss us? And in the same room?**

**Me: Oh you only meant that? Who knows? Why don't you ask them yourselves? Shade, Bright!**

**Twins: No! *Ran away***

**Me: It's too bad… I wanted to have a little more fun…**


	8. Test of Courage: Start!

**Normal POV**

The season passed by quickly. It was already Autumn and it was almost time for Halloween. This year the headmistress decided to hold an event to spice things up for

couples in her academy especially Fine and Rein's love life. So she called them to tease them before the actual event started.

"Hi Fine, Rein. How was summer vacation?"

"Great…?"

"Did you guys get closer?" They nodded.

"Then I guess you'll be ready for Halloween."

"Is there an event?"

"Yes. Which one do you prefer a haunted house or test of courage?"

"Neither!" Fine yelled scared of what the event will turn out to be.

"Test of Courage!" Rein yelled hoping it will be a chance for romance to blossom.

"Hm… Why not make it a twist with the King Game?

"That's a great idea! Will you be King? What are the punishments?"

"Of course I'll be. Maybe something like if you can make it around the school and we don't hear you scream you win and get a prize. If we do hear then it'll be a King

Game like #3 must sit on #7's lap."

"Couple commands?"

"Why not?"

"Wouldn't people want to lose then?"

"That's why I'm not announcing it. Besides I know one person that is likely to play King with me…" Ome grinned at Fine who shivered.

"And who are the partners?"

"Same partners you have in class." She smiled. Rein was in her own world again. Ah… Bright sama~ Alone in the dark…

"Oh no! What happens if I scream and make Shade and I lose? Will he hate me?" Fine was freaking out. Ome chuckled.

"We'll see what happens." She looked happy. Fine couldn't help but feel warmth from those words. After the girls left Ome turned and looked out the window.

"This a present I'm giving them before that trial begins." And so Halloween came.

**Rein's POV**

Finally the test of courage is here! I could tell that Ome is psyched for this since she's sadistic when she wants to be (which means the King Game is going to have

more than just couple requests). I have to try my best for Bright sama's sake! What if Ome makes him kiss another girl? No! I haven't even kissed him yet! Be careful

Rein! Bright sama noticed I was acting strange so he came over.

"Rein? Are you ok?"

"Yes Bright sama!" It's just that…" I whispered the news about the King Game .

"Well… That's true. She is scary when she wants to be…"

"I'll make sure not to drag Bright sama down! I will try my best to not be afraid!"

"Rein… Thank you but you know I'm here for you too right? Let's work hard together so we don't play that game with the headmistress alright?"

"Yes!" The 2 smiled and looked at each other.

**Fine's POV**

It's here! The dreaded Test of Courage! I'm scared of all the things that Ome set up around the school. What if I scream and Shade gets mad when he has to play the

King Game? I don't want to let him down but I'm scared! Maybe I should tell him I am afraid of ghosts… I walked over to Shade and told him the truth. I was surprised

when he patted me on the head.

"I'm here for you. If you scream I'll cover your mouth and carry you all the way to the goal."

"Huh? You don't need to-" Shade put his hand on my shoulder.

"Fine. Trust me here. I'm sure both of us don't want to play King with the headmistress. Who knows what she has in store for us…" We both shivered at the thought

and laughed together afterwards. Maybe it won't be so bad…


	9. Was There Even Hope?

**Normal POV**

"I'm happy to see the 4 lovebirds getting along over there but must they talk about me? I'm not that sadistic (well maybe when I get offended and my love life's

concerned). Well I guess I should go get the prizes ready since I can tell who will win…"

The challenge started. Rein and Bright went around first. It wasn't as scary as they thought so why did so many pairs fail? Toward the end, something had pushed Rein

and she fell and scrapped her knee. It wasn't that serious but Bright used his handkerchief and wrapped it around her knee. Since the 2 were busy with that, they

didn't notice the mummy that popped out of a box that caused basically everyone to fail. You have to admit. It was a fine plan. Give the biggest scare at the end of the

obstacle~ He carried her bridal style and turned the corner to see everyone congratulating them for winning and becoming a couple.

"Wait! No! It's not like that! Bright sama had-"

"Rein was hurt so-" No one listened and kept cheering making they couple very red. Ome smiled a bit because she knew exactly what happened.

"The wheels have begun to turn…" The last pair was Fine and Shade. Ome didn't seem very energetic when they went in. What happened or more like what's going to

happen? Fine held onto Shade the entire time. It wasn't even that scary for Fine until something snuck up on her and blew on her neck. She was getting ready to scream when Shade covered her mouth and hugged her.

"Just bear it a bit. We'll be out of here in no time." However something hit Fine's shin causing her great pain so he lifted her the same way Bright did and ran as fast as

he could around to the goal. Everyone congratulated them for winning and coming out the exact way Rein and Bright came out. Ome announced the winners and put a

homemade strawberry fudge cake in Fine's mouth. She also gave Shade a new reference book for physics before he ran to the nurse's office to treat Fine. Bright got a

new cape and Rein got a new dress. Because the couples obviously seemed to have gotten closer, it's safe to say that the event was a huge success. November came

along with the cold winds signaling that it was getting colder. For Thanksgiving everyone in the academy was allowed to go home and come back in 3 days. As the

family welcomed them back home, Shade and Bright thought it would be awkward to suddenly tell Fine and Rein's parents that they've fallen in love with them in 5

months. But from the boys' fidgeting behavior Elsa and Truth could tell the idea turned out really well. And there was always a way to confirm how much development

occurred. The kingdom prepared a giant feast to not only celebrate Thanksgiving but the idea that the girls will finally get a boyfriend soon. This made a really absurd

opening to their 3 day break. Even the girls started feeling uncomfortable when they suddenly saw a giant banner saying,

"Congrats to Sunny Kingdom Princesses for Falling in Love!" Who wouldn't? Anyway the giant dinner made them feel a little bit more relaxed until their parents spoke up.

"So… Fine, Rein? How is your relationship with the 2 princes?" Their father asked.

"Have you progressed?" Their mother excitedly added. This caused the 4 to feel incredibly pressured.

"It's ok. We all got used to being partners in class." Fine said as she was putting a slice of bread in her mouth.

"What about outside of school?" Fine almost choked on her food.

"There's nothing going on!"

"Rein?"

"Everything's normal."

"Do you like Shade or Bright?"

"What? We're all just friends!" Rein yelled almost dropping her glass of water.

"Are you sure? It looks like something's going on that you 4 aren't telling us. What happened on that 5 day beach trip you all took?"

"Why are you asking so many questions Father, Mother?" Fine and Rein shouted together.

"We can't? Besides now we know something did happen. Care to fill us in on the details Bright, Shade?"

"Well we were all set up by Altezza and the other-" Bright started before the other 3 cut him off.

"They played pranks on us and we fell for them. That's it." Fine, Rein and Shade said.

"Shade, who do you like Fine or Rein?" He blushed.

"I don't know. I just- we're all good friends!"

"Have any of you 4 kissed each other yet? Hugged yet?" They all stood up and marched out like robots. The next day the Queen and King hoped to get some answers

by forcing Fine, Shade, Rein and Bright on separate walks. And the pairs were decided by the fact that they were the first ones to meet each other. The parents spied

along with Lulu and Camelot and many other maids. Shade and Fine went on a walk in the garden as Fine wanted to check on the flowers she hadn't seen in 2 months.

As Fine leaned down and admired the flowers, the people in the background saw that Shade was staring at Fine.

"Aren't these flowers just wonderful Shade?"

"Ah… Yeah."

"What's wrong? Why are you so red? It's just like at the beach." She turned to Shade and leaned upward to check his temperature with her hand.

"I'm fine! There's no need to do this!" But she wouldn't listen and ended up accidentally pushing him down. It looked like they were hugging. Well they were. The

onlookers got even more absorbed in the development.

"Really why are you always so reckless? Are you ok?"

"Yes…"

"For a barbaric creature, you sure don't weigh very much."

"Barbaric creature? Why do you always call me that?" Their faces were very close. They backed away from each other and tried to continue their walk normally. But it

looks like they were too shy to make up a conversation because when they got back, they still couldn't look each other in the eye. Rein and Bright on the other hand

seemed perfectly friendly with each other. They were walking near the lake and chatting like normal people unlike the last 2. Rein had bent down and looked at the

water. The sun was shining on it making it look especially pretty and shimmering. Bright just stared at her. Her long hair was also being glistened by the sun. She

looked just as beautiful. The Sunny Kingdom seemed to have realized this despite Rein not being able to tell. They finally walked back but Bright couldn't find the right words to communicate with Rein as he was confused.

"Bright sama what's wrong? You're face is very red. Did the heat get to you?"

"Yes- I mean…" Rein couldn't tell what was wrong but she was secretly happy that she had alone time with her beloved Bright sama before the break ended. Since

they figured out the love relationship between these 4 Elsa and Truth played a small prank hoping to lighten the mood between the 4. After all Shade and Fine are

really becoming incompetent and Bright can't find the right words to say no matter how many hours passed since he went on that walk. Around 10 P.M they played

horror movie sounds in front of the 4 bedrooms. Fine was scared out of her mind and opened the door at the same time as the other 3 to see a giant ghost like figure

in the middle of them. The girls both screamed. The thing (actually Camelot and Lulu under) ran away as the boys rushed over to see that Fine was incredibly scared

while Rein was just shocked. They carried the girls to their bedrooms.

"That was really surprising…" Fine was trembling.

"Don't you mean scary?" Shade grabbed her quivering hand. "See?"

"Can you stay with me tonight? I'm scared of more things popping out…"

"Well I can't do that since the King and Queen might pull something on us in the middle of the night but I can stay outside your room. Good Night Fine."

"Are you ok Rein?"

"Yes. Just shocked…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be fine for now but just in case, will you come save me if something comes out again?"

"I'd be my pleasure too." Their break finally the day after. The 4 teenagers finally went back to normal. The kingdom decided to stop teasing them since it was time to

go back. As the twins and princes left on the train Elsa and Truth were both thinking the same thing: If they carried our daughters into their rooms why didn't they just

stay in the same room the entire night?! Fine and Rein being shaken by Lulu and Camelot made it an even better situation!

Anyway the happiness that built up in the 4 couldn't last very long since the test for them was coming like a storm. No matter how romantic their experiences in the

test of courage or at the Sunny Kingdom were, Fine and Rein could never be too sure about how Shade and Bright felt about them. The boys were hoping to advance

their relationship and confess around Christmas time with the help of the other twin but that proved to be the spark that ignited the despair in Fine and Rein. It

seemed the 2 finally realized which girl they liked and were ready to step up and be more manly. Shade was seeking help from Rein hoping he could get tips from her

about Fine. Bright tried to do the same with Fine hoping he could confess to Rein properly. Soon everything turned awkward between the group of 4. It was only a

matter of 3 days that caused Fine and Rein to break down. Fine finally decided to check on what Rein and Shade were doing after school for 3 days.

"I like you!" Shade said. Fine couldn't believe that Shade still liked Rein.

"I'm sorry but my twin sister will be…"

"That doesn't matter!" This really was a declaration of love… Something broke inside Fine. She put on an act for an entire day. That was the day Rein checked on what Fine and Bright were doing.

"I love you more than anything in this world! So will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry I..." Bright went over and hugged Fine from behind. Rein started to cry. The same day Fine couldn't put on another act. It was the heartbreak that hurt. They

were both thinking the same thing: maybe it was better to never have believed in hope. The boys and Ome noticed the strange behavior and then it happened. Both

girls had stumbled upon the door in the academy that had many chains on it. The door had broke down as well as the old chains as an evil spirit had emerged from the

inside. Seeing how Fine and Rein looked so heartbroken after being so happy, the ghost thought they were the perfect targets.


	10. If It's Them, It's Possible

The wandering character used his dark powers to transfer all the happy power in Fine and Rein into his body. Then he zapped them with dark magic. This caused the 2

to collapse and fall into a long sleep. Ome and the boys soon arrived.

"Fine!" Shade yelled.

"Rein!" Bright yelled.

"The only way to wake them up is if the person they love the most can kiss them within 24 hours. Pick the wrong person and they'll sleep forever! If you humans can

do it then you will be able to triumph over me again!" The spirit dispersed as Shade and Bright worriedly looked down at the girls sleeping.

"Shade, Bright carry the 2 and follow me." They did as they were told. They went to a hidden room and laid the 2 princesses on the bed.

"You boys were practicing confessing weren't you?"

"Y-yes." Ome face palmed herself.

"Looks like this is turning out to be more troublesome than I expected."

"What do you mean?" Both boys asked.

"Before the spell was casted on them, the 2 girls had already lost hope in their love life. This might make the time limit 18 hours instead of 24. I wonder whose fault it was…" She glared at them.

"Why were they heartbroken?"

"Because certain people used the wrong method to learning how to confess."

"What should we do then? We'll do anything to save Fine and Rein!" She put on a sly smile.

"With those feelings something could happen."

"What-"

"Answer me truthfully. Lie and you guys are knocked out: Which twin do you like?"

"Fine." Shade replied.

"Rein." Bright replied.

"No doubts?"

"No!"

"Hm... If I only I could've been like you guys when I was in love…"

"You were in love?"

"Yes but it didn't work out because I kept my feelings inside for too long. Before I knew it he moved. Anyway give me a legit reason for liking those 2.

"I thought she was just an ungraceful princess that ate way too much but she turned out to be so happy all the time. She was very honest and annoying but Fine just

seems to make the people around her feel special and loved. She may act like a weird chimpanzee but-"

"Ok. That's enough from you, Shade. Bright?"

"Rein was always smiling and she never seemed to hate anyone. I felt that she was sincere and always using her heart to make everyone around her feel like they

belong. She is cooperative and she may go off in her own world many times but she is not afraid to-"

"Stop!"

"Huh?"

"You guys really talk way too much when it's about them right? I've already heard too much info." They blushed.

"What should we do then?"

"Do you think they like you too?"

"I don't know. I feel that Fine may just think of me as a friend and-"

"Bright?"

"I don't think Rein likes me that-"

"Why are you guys so slow?" She rubbed her head.

"About what?" She put her elbow on the table.

"Have they been turning red a lot around you guys? Have they called your names in their sleep? Do they get embarrassed when they're with you? Were they happy at the Test of Courage?" They nodded one after the other.

"What do you blockheads think that means?" It seems Ome is pretty angry about something… Could it be? Her love life?

"Ah… Headmis- Ome- are you mad that your love life was-"

"No. More like don't bring it up. It looks like I'm about to chop something in half. Excuse me for a second." She had chopped the table itself into halves.

"Uh… Ome? Are you building up stress?"

"No. And figure out the rest yourselves. I'll give you permission to stay in their rooms tonight and watch over them. Once you've reached an answer that you are sure

is correct, do what you think is right. Don't do anything weird to my female students after! I'll see you guys later. Oh and Shade I don't want to hear you call Fine a

weird chimpanzee or anything along those lines the next time I see you. Or else you can get knocked out by my prized mallet that I carry around with me!" She smiled like a young child getting ready to play.

"What?!"

"The way to break the curse, it shouldn't be too hard for you guys now should it? After all you guys did it at the beach while-"

"How do you even know that?"

"That's a secret and know this, I don't stalk people to find out such information. I also know exactly how the 2 of you met the girls. Really, even for me, to make a

prince and princess who don't even know each other sleep in the same bed-"

"Don't remind us!" She closed the door as the boys wondered what they could do now. They lifted the 2 unconscious twins and headed to their room. Bright went into

the room next to Fine and Rein's because he needed his privacy with Rein. They both had so much to talk about that Ome would probably chop them in half if she heard only half of it.

**Shade: So, Ome, why were you so mad in this chapter?**

**Me: Who knows…"**

**Shade: Could it be your first love failing?"**

**Me: What'd you say just now Shade kun?" *A fire is burning***

**Shade: Never mind! How come you made me and Bright act so slow in this chapter?**

**Me: Really? I thought that was a normal action for both of you especially since it's love we're talking about here.**

**Shade: Hey!**

**Me: Well, readers, be prepared to read all about how Bright and Shade feel about their princesses in the next 2 to 3 chapters. They might even talk your head off… *laughing***

**Shade and Bright: Hey Ome! You can't be serious right?**

**Me: Really? I'm pretty serious here~**


	11. True Feelings Part l

**Rein: Isn't this chapter all about you Bright sama? It's your time to shine!**

**Bright: Yes… But Ome said I'll be voicing all my feelings about you… What if she adds something weird? No!**

**Ome: *acting like Rein* Bright sama's feelings toward me? Oh, what do I do? I'm so embarrassed!**

**Rein: Ome! I'm not thinking anything like that!**

**Ome: Oh ho! Really? Why's your face glowing then?**

**Bright: Headmistress! Did you add anything weird-"**

**Ome: If you're worrying about that, I'd have to say not really… But I have to admit, your long speech is pretty blunt.**

**Bright: Why'd you make it so a long?**

**Ome: Because I'm making sure the crowd knows every bit of how much you-"**

**Bright: Ah! Don't say that!**

**Rein: What is it Ome?**

**Ome: You wanna know? You see it's-"**

**Bright: Ome! *starts chasing Ome***

**Ome: I'm busy here so Rein do the disclaimer! *happily running around***

**Rein: Ome doesn't own Fushigiboshi! Let's start the story! Why's Bright sama flipping out? *looks confused***

**Bright's POV**

I wonder why? It's already been 2 hours since Rein has been put under a spell that could cause her to sleep forever but I just got the picture. Why do I start to feel

guilty now instead of when I was talking to the Headmistress? I looked at Rein. She didn't look relaxed at all. It seemed as if she was going to cry and second now. If

only I built up the courage to confess to her without using Fine. I just wanted to make a perfect declaration of how much I love her but it was my fault that she this happened. Tears were coming out of my eyes. Really, I am really useless in this kind of situation aren't I?

"I'm sorry Rein… I am the worst! I wanted to make you happy but I hurt you instead." I held her small hand. It was so tiny that it seemed it would soon break. I tried to be strong.

"Do you remember our first encounter? It was a meeting I'll never forget. I was so flustered when I woke up in your room. I was actually pretending to sleep. I thought

that if I woke up I would either be hurt or dead because, what princess wouldn't be steamed if they saw a boy they didn't know sleeping on their bed? Did you know? I

liked Fine a lot in the beginning when we all met. I thought she was so charming with her sporty personality. She was very lovable. But then I kept thinking of you. I

wondered why myself. You were like a polar opposite of Fine. You love dresses and makeovers. You were always looking on the bright side. Your smile was starting to

attract me. I might have fallen in love with you when we were at the beach. You see, I had taken a bite off your fork but I also drank part of your blueberry ramune. I

didn't want to tell you because I was embarrassed. And I even tumbled on top of you! I hope you didn't feel too uncomfortable. My heart also skipped a beat when I

saw you in your sea green yukata. Maybe it was then that I had my eyes on you instead of Fine. I felt my heart beat faster and faster as I was trying to sort out all of

what I did. I even lost sight of my senses when we were locked in together. I was captivated by your sleeping face, I guess. When I think of it now, my heart starts to beat faster. See?" I lifted her hand and held it over my heart. More teardrops rolled down my face.

"How unmanly… I shouldn't be crying when you're in this kind of state. Did you think I was heroic when we were in the test of courage? I really hope so… Doesn't every

boy want to look cool in front of the girl he loves? I was actually overjoyed when we had passed the test and everyone was celebrating. I still hadn't sorted out my

feelings by then but I am sure of my emotions for you now. I for got to mention that it always amused me when you started daydreaming about the 2 of us being

together. Thinking back on it now, I feel reassured that I was somewhere in your heart. But I have to say it was fun… Being able to smile at each other, laugh with

each other, communicate like great friends and feel each other's warmth. Rein, after I met you, you became my ray of light. I'm sorry for taking your first kiss without

even thinking of your feelings. So please no matter how bad of a prince I am and how unworthy I am for you, open your eyes for me…" A teardrop fell on Rein's face

and she moved a bit. That gave me hope. Rein was still in this world. I kissed her right after with the courage I gained from her. It felt just like before. I could feel the

warmth of Rein's lips. The dark magic around Rein disappeared so my kiss did work. Even in this kind of case, Rein is still some kind of help to me. I want Rein to wake

up. Even though she may like me, I don't think I can return her feelings with the terrible experience I put her through. Maybe I should give up Rein for the sake of her safety… It's the right thing to do isn't it?


	12. True Feelings Part ll

**Fine: In today's chapter Shade's the main character right? What are you supposed to be talking about?**

**Shade: Uh huh. And something like my feelings toward you… Huh?! Ome!**

**Ome: What is it? *annoyed***

**Shade: What kind of lines are you going to make me say?! *very angry***

**Ome: They're not cheesy lines! Eh he! You guys know how much I hate phrases used too much right?**

**Shade and Fine: Yes…**

**Ome: You should just tell Fine straight out Shade! After all she's going to read about it… Come on! A simple 3 words…**

**Fine: What are they? *making puppy face at Shade***

**Shade: Uh.. I…**

**Ome: Want me to say it? He wants to say I l-**

**Shade: Ome! I've been wondering whose Steve Chen?**

**Ome: Who'd you hear that from? *turns around***

**Shade: Teachers…? Was he your first love or something? They said he moved.**

**Ome: SHADE! You've done it now! *murderous air***

**Shade: I'm sorry! *being hunted down by Ome***

**Fine: Ome does not own the anime! Anyway I wonder how Shade feels about me…**

**Meanwhile in the background…**

**Ome: Shade! Get back here!**

**Soon to be Victim to Blazing 12 year old Principal's Wrath Prince: Ah! Spare my life Ome!**

**Shade's POV**

I can't even describe how much I regret my actions these past few days. The girl I love has been hurt mentally and physically because of me. Really, I am a blockhead

like the headmistress said. I really do have a one track mind. Using Rein was really the worst thing to do. But right now is no time to broad about it. Maybe if I can let out my feelings, I'll find an answer that can save Fine. I grasped her hand. It felt cooler than normal. I squeezed the small hand.

"Weird monkey, do you remember the first time we met? At that time I thought, like you, that I was cursed to have to be dragged into one of the most unprincesslike

princesses in the history of the Mysterious Planet's life. It started out terrible for us as you bit me like an animal and I offended you. Things didn't get any better as we

would be in the same school the next day. The second I heard that we would be partners, I felt so angry and almost snapped. It was so troublesome. I didn't want to

be involved with a girl I had mistaken as a wild creature. That night I even concluded that I wouldn't fall in love with you. After all I seemed to had fallen in love at first

sight with Rein. It seemed like I liked her because she was so caring and always sparkling with happiness. Besides she was so feminine and had female charms unlike a certain someone." I poked her cheek lightly.

"But I don't know what came over me. It really did make me burst out laughing when you were hoping to be friends with me. I've never met anyone, let alone a

princess, that called herself barbaric. You really were such a funny partner. I began to observe you more from then on. You were just as kind as Rein and looked so

understanding to people who came to you for help. You always helped anyone. But why? When summer vacation came I couldn't help but think of you. I wanted to

know your inner feelings more than anyone. But before I could get a complete thought about that I was suddenly pushed and headed for you. I ended up having an

indirect kiss with you since your fork saved you from being kissed by me. But then Milky had to go and give me your strawberry ramune to drink and I did it without

knowing which made me even more shocked. I spit it out and put it back so you wouldn't notice. I tried to forget that but I couldn't. Maybe it was because it was the

first thing that made me realize my feelings for you. The sparkles we played with just made me love you even more. I never thought that I would fall for your "charms".

I mean with the type of relationship we started out on, how could it turn into me falling in love with you? And… Being locked in the same room again didn't help. It made my feelings even deeper. I felt like we became a lot closer and that relieved me for some reason but I lost control of body. It moved on its own." He blushed.

"Fine… you really stuck out in my mind. You are tomboyish and athletic but you are still afraid of horror. I really enjoyed the time we spent together on Halloween.

Laughing together about the headmistress just made me feel lighter without any worries. Being with you makes me go crazy but at the same time, it makes me feel

so… special. I want to be a person that you can feel secure with. So this can't be the end. Really, I should've been knocked out by the Ome. There are still so many

memories I want to make with you. Even if we can't be together as a couple I want to see it, the radiant smile that captured my heart. Please…" He shook her but it didn't do anything. Tears dropped down. He kissed her soft lips and the dark magic left Fine's body.

"Even if you can't hear me, know that even if I don't deserve you, you will always be in my heart even if you act like a hyper chimpanzee, Fine. I'm sorry for being so dense and taking your first kiss without knowing it. I will give up on you for your happiness…"


	13. Mission Accomplished!

**Ome's POV**

I know I said that I don't stalk people to get confidential information(I really don't) but I couldn't help but want to see what the 2 idiots were going to do all night.

Really, Bright talked even more than I imagined. I had to stand in front of the door for over 2 hours until I had enough. It almost seemed like he talked about his life

story… I'm surprised I lasted an hour of hearing it. But, I'm happy the prince was able to get an answer. Only problem is that he misinterpreted all of this. And I had

given advice to them too… Anyway Shade sure blabbers a lot too. Is it really that hard to stop calling Fine anything along the lines of another creature? As the boys fell

asleep I walked into both of the rooms and erased the girls' memories. This makes everything a bit easier for when I need to deal with them tomorrow. I did say that I

would hit Shade if he called her that in front of me but I couldn't resist the urge to knock him out the next time I see him. He's got the wrong idea as well. It makes it a

little easier that the 2 know that they're dense but really, because of them I have more work to do… And it's almost Christmas…

**Normal POV**

Both of our main female leads woke up to see the person they like next to their bed. They panicked as they thought they had broken the rule that boys aren't allowed

in the girl's dorm and vice versa. As the boys both woke up they hugged the 2.

"S-shade?"

"I'm so glad you're alright!"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember?"

"Stop making my life harder Shade." Ome appeared at the door. The same thing happened next door later.

"Bright sama?"

"Are you ok Rein?"

"Yes… But why do you ask?"

"You-"

"That's enough! Stop flirting with Rein already. Bright I need to talk with you." He followed Ome into her office with Shade as the girls got ready to go to class, quietly

since he didn't want her to reveal something strange about him.

"You two, I thought I told you to not do anything weird to them!"

"But it was a spur of the moment thing-"

"Well never mind… you guys came to a conclusion last night right?

"Yes and-" She sighed.

"Why do I put up with this?"

"Um…"

"If you 2 want to give up on them go ahead.

"Well we don't want to but for their happiness…"

"Do you really believe it's for their happiness?"

"Yes? It's because of us that they were in that situation!"

"Heh… Well think about that answer and do me a favor."

"What?"

"Don't tell the girls about what happened last night. I erased their memories temporarily so they'll remember sooner or later."

"Sure… And we were wondering, is it ok to spend Christmas with them?"

"For once you actually make me do less work. Finally…"

"What?"

"Well go ahead. After all couples that see the first snow are said to be very blessed and happy (I hope)… And I'll be seeing you guys on New Years. Take your time and

think because if you agonize those 2 when the holidays are here, who knows what I'll do to you... And this time it might be even more painful depending on my mood!" Ome let out an evil aura.

"We'll make sure…" Shade and Bright were pretty scared of what could happen to them on New Years if they screw up this chance.

"Now hurry and go to class before I have to drag you there myself!"

"Yes!" They ran out as fast as they could. Class was boring and the boys just couldn't sit still as they were thinking of ways to ask the girls to spend their

Christmas with them. I mean they were going to be together at the dorms but I guess the boys wanted to go on a date. Bright and Shade show their jealously(finally, I

wonder why I saved it up until now) as Rein and Fine interacted and almost accepted Noche and Fango's so call "dates". They were only actually going to the music

room to write a new song and going to get Elizabetta a present for the special time of year. Maybe the 2 prince's ignorance is a good thing in times like this since

Shade and Bright, driven by their strong emotions, pulled Fine and Rein outside before they could say anything.

"Can we spend Christmas together Fine?"

"Is it ok?"

"What is?"

"Are you really fine with me?"

"Of course! Why would I ask you then?"

"I don't know. So where do you want to go?"

"Well… Rein showed me this really great café that has an amazing parfait for holidays…"

"Sure. Let's go there."

"Thank you Shade!" She was starting to dance. He secretly smiled. She stopped and stared at his face. She really did like his smile.

"Shade, you're smiling!"

"What? No I'm not!" He stopped smiling.

"Shade! Why don't you smile more? It suits you!" Why does she have to be so honest?

"Rein, can we go somewhere for Christmas?"

"Really?" Rein was going crazy again. He smiled.

"We can go anywhere you want."

"Then can we walk around and maybe even watch the first snow?"

"Sure." Her eyes sparkled. Rein was about to go into super lovey dovey mode but it was cut short by the bell. As the next period started, Bright and Shade both

grabbed the girls' wrists and ran to the classroom. As the girls blushed when they saw the other, the boys high fived each other.


	14. Ome's Advice

There are only 3 days left until Christmas. Rein and Fine want to get a present for Shade and Bright but have so many doubts about their choices. This how the pair

ended up in front of Ome's door at lunchtime. As they walked in, they saw the girl sipping tea.

"Hello Rein, Fine. What brings you here today?"

"Hi Ome! We need some advice for Christmas." She put her teacup down and poured the older girls drinks.

"Why am I being raided today? By the way it's oolong Darjeeling tea."

"People are coming to you for advice?"

"Yes but what can I tell them? I'm a principal not a guidance counselor for love worries." the girls laughed.

"We were wondering what to get-" She laughed again.

"Every girl that has come to me is worrying about what to get their crush. Really… What do those 2 even like? I have no idea…"

"Ome!"

"What?"

"You know at least some things about them don't you?" The twins yelled. She sighed.

"What'd you guys have in mind?

"A tie." Fine said.

"A pair of shoes." Rein said

"Isn't that good enough?"

"But we feel like they could use something more useful…"

"Useful? Bright could use dancing shoes since he seems to be a master at ballroom dancing. And Shade… maybe a textbook?"

"A textbook?"

"Why not?"

"Can you help me look for one Ome? I'm not good with textbooks so-"

"You don't need to say anything, Fine. I thought you would ask so catch." She threw a giant chemistry textbook. It definitely seems complex…

"Thank you Ome!"

"No problem! Anyway have you decided where to go for your lovely dates?"

"Well I'm going to a café with Shade to eat a holiday special dessert and Rein's going for a walk with Bright."

"Well isn't that nice? Fine be careful not to order everything on the menu ok?"

"Ome!"

"Joking and anyway I think it's about time you guys head back. There's 5 minutes till the bell." She pointed to the clock above her. The princesses scrambled out of the office as Ome tried to hold her laughter.

"There's actually 15 minutes left." The clock she pointed to had actually stopped a while ago. It just happened to be set at that time. Isn't that such a coincidence?

"Shade, Bright hurry up and come in." The door slowly opened as the 2 blushingly walked in.

"How'd you know?" It can't be? Now she can see through doors?

"You know your hair colors are bright. I could see Bright's hair near the opening of my office. How long have you been spying?"

"Well around the time you gave Fine the book. Why'd you give her a textbook?" Shade asked.

"Who knows? So what are you here for? Love concerns?" She sipped her tea. They both nodded.

"You want me to help you think of presents for those 2?"

"And we need tips! It's our first date with them!"

"Really? Wasn't the Test of Courage I set up another date?"

"Really?"

"Wasn't it romantic?" She grinned. Man, Ome sure loves teasing these 2.

"Putting that aside what do Fine and Rein like?!"

"How would I know?!"

"Aren't you their friend?"

"Yes but I'm everyone's companion."

"Do you have any idea what kind of things they like?"

"Fine likes sports and Rein likes dresses."

"Headmistress! We know that!"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Bracelets." Both of them said.

"Are you guys even thinking?"

"It's not a good idea?"

"More like are you planning on getting them both bracelets?"

"Yes. Is there a-"

"Of course there is! Why would you give twins the same type of present?!"

"Oh I see."

"Don't 'Oh I see' me! Do I need to knock some sense into you hopeless princes?"

"No!"

"Then please think of something they could use everyday that suits them. Or else…" Ome calmed down as her giant mallet appeared in her hand.

"Wristband." Shade yelled.

"A dress?" Bright said.

"At least that sounds reasonable, Shade. Bright, maybe you should pick something else."

"Why? Doesn't Rein like dresses?"

"What kind of present do you want her to have?"

"Something she'll love forever."

"You know if you get her a dress, she'll eventually outgrow it."

"Then should I get her a larger size?"

"That's not the point… Can't you think of something that she will be able to wear everyday?

"A choker?"

"Never mind. I give up with you… How about a necklace and bracelet pair? Now what colors will they be?"

"Pink and Red." Shade said.

"Blue."

"Eh? Bright that seems plain… I think you'd be better off buying a regular necklace and bracelet with charms that can be attached on it."

"That's a great idea! I never thought of that!" Bright said. Ome just stared out the window as Shade face palmed himself.

"Bright you better hope Rein doesn't hear anything like that coming out of your mouth. That's just sad coming from the Jewelry Kingdom's prince…"

"I agree…" Shade said.

"To not know how to pick out a gift for a girl who loves dressing up… the future looks dim… Even Shade can pick out a suitable present for Fine!"

"I know. Real- wait a second! Headmistress! What are you implying?" Shade shouted.

"Anyway… There's something I want you to get them as well. Hair pins."

"Why?"

"It'll come in handy after New Years. Be careful of your choice and make sure it's not too big." She looked like she was plotting something evil.

"Yes."

"Now hurry back. There are only 2 minutes left before the bell rings."

"Tell us sooner!" The boys almost ran into the door as they panicked to get to their classroom.

**Me: *Sigh***

**Bright: What's wrong Ome?**

**Me: Well since we wasted so much time helping you pick a fitting present for Rein, I couldn't give you guys love advice. I was really bored and it would've kept me busy…**

**Bright: Now that you mention it we did ask for tips…**

**Shade: But knowing this girl she would be secretly hoping to do something else right?**

**Me: Wow Shade! How'd you know?**

**Shade and Bright: Because it seems like you always want to torture us in the story…**

**Me: Oh please boys! That's called having a little fun! I haven't hurt you guys yet now have I?**

**Shade and Bright: YET? We don't want to die so soon…**

**Me: Why are you guys mentioning dying? I wouldn't kill you. The most I could do is send you to the hospital.**

**Shade and Bright: *has a bad feeling about this* Are you sure you don't mean sending us to the hospital and dying there?**

**Me: You guys really don't believe me? Maybe I should go call Fine and Rein and tell them about the essay you guys read to them filled with your love for them. Oh how sweet~**

**Shade and Bright: NO!**


	15. Christmas Rein Arc

**Ome: Fine, Rein I must tell you this… In the next 2 chapters, you'll be very embarrassed and happy at the same time. You'll be real maidens in love! *poetic aura around her***

**Fine: What are you talking about?**

**Ome: You guys do remember that you have dates with the simpletons right?**

**Rein: Oh yeah… I almost forgot… So what happens?**

**Ome: I'm not telling! You'll find out soon enough!**

**Fine and Rein: Why?!**

**Ome: Because it's more fun this way! And you should know, there will be awkward parts of your date… Hehehe!**

**Shade: What kind of dates did you set up?!**

**Ome: Nothing too bad… Sorry in advance Fine, Rein!**

**Shade and Bright: Why aren't you apologizing to us?**

**Ome: Because I don't want to! *Runs off and is being chased by Shade and Fine***

**Fine and Shade: Wait!**

**Ome: *Turns to readers* Like always I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime!**

**Rein's POV**

"Do I look weird?" I asked Fine for the hundredth time. I just couldn't sleep last night. Today was finally my date with Bright sama. I woke up extra early to get ready

unlike Fine who is still half-sleeping in her bed. Her date's starting at 10 so I pulled her up. As she washed up, I laid the clothes that were a pair with mine on her bed.

We were both going to be little Santa Clauses. She didn't seem very bothered to wear the clothes which gave me less work to do surprisingly. Once I did her hair in

high, curly twin tails I suggested that she put some make up on so she ran away. It was really too bad but it was almost time. I dashed out and waited in the lobby

between the girl and boy dorms. As I saw Bright sama my heart starting thumping really loudly.

"Sorry Rein! Did you wait too long?"

"Not at all Bright sama!"

"Rein? Why do you sound so afraid?"

"Eh? Don't worry I'm fine it's just I was excited for this d-date-" Bright sama put on a happy expression.

"I'm happy you feel that way-" I started overreacting again. I was thinking that Bright sama wasn't looking forward to spending to today with me and started my

dramatic play. Bright sama was trying to explain but I didn't hear him until he yelled that I looked even cuter than usual. Before our date started I had to say it in advance,

"Thank you Bright sama." We walked around the town. It looked so lively with cakes being sold everywhere by dressed up Santa Clauses and couples basically filling

up the population. As I saw a couple holding hands, I wished we could do the same and almost tripped and fell on the curb. Bright sama caught me. It was just like the time at the beach.

"Rein, be more careful ok?"

"Yes Bright sama."

"Shall we hold hands?"

"Hai?!" He gripped my right hand. It felt so warm. We stopped by the shopping mall and chatted in a seemingly cozy coffee shop.

"Hot chocolate for a sweet couple. Enjoy." The waitress smiled as I turned away.

"We're not a couple!" I said.

"Really? You guys seem suited for each other. Why don't you just hit it off?"

"I couldn't possibly…" I was completely flushed. I know it. Do these conversations pop up every Christmas for a boy and girl going to a shop just to drink something?

Mou, I'm embarrassing myself in front of Bright sama! I'm still amazed that I was able to survive being in the same shop for over 40 minutes after such a difficult

dialogue with our female server. In spite of everything that happened, we still able to calmly go window shopping because I insisted that since it's Christmas, I would

not shop endlessly like I would usually. I saw a display of dresses that interested me. They were dance party themed gowns. They were just stunning. For some

reason I felt that I had to buy one the next time I come shop. It just had a nice feeling to it that I just couldn't ignore. As I was infatuated with the store, I didn't notice

that I was on top of a couple of stairs that go downward and once again almost fell before Bright sama grabbed and pulled me into him. I was in his arms! I closed my

eyes for a few seconds hoping to stay like this for, even if it's only another 10 seconds, just a bit longer. I opened my eyes when Bright sama moved my face into his

view. For some reason he wasn't letting go. I looked into his bold, red eyes. I closed my eyes and covered my face because I couldn't take staring at Bright sama and

my prince charming staring at my face! I felt that he was getting closer. I forced my eyes closed as he took my hands away. He was actually patting me on the head.

We got up and the area between my eyes and nose across was still red. When will I stop blushing? At this rate I'll die when I'm kissed! Wait! Will that ever happen?

There were many concerts held in the middle of the mall that took my mind off the really heart pounding events. Bright sama and me watched the concert for a while

and finally headed toward the giant Christmas tree with 96 different colored ornaments. Christmas lights were hanging around it and lit it up making it seem just so out

of this world spectacular. It was such a great thing yet not many couples bothered to look. It seemed Bright sama noticed my urge to let more people see this breath taking sight.

"Rein? Would you dance with me?" He held out his hand.

"Here?!"

"Yes."

"Is this ok?!"

"Of course." I took his hand and we danced around the tree. People were starting to get attracted to our enchanting performance. I felt shy but at the same time it

was just so much fun! When we finally bowed, I couldn't help but feel sad that it had to end so soon. Right after the crowd dispersed we exchanged our gifts. Bright

sama had given me a necklace and bracelet pair with attachable charms. There was even a sky blue heart hair pin. It was plain but I felt that because Bright sama

picked it out, it was going to be a treasure of mine forever. Words can't describe how much happiness I gained from just having these 3 things given to me. I felt so

overjoyed deep inside when Bright sama smiled as he looked at the dancing shoes I gave him.

"I hope you like them…"

"Thank you Rein. Dancing shoes really remind me of how much I love ballroom dancing."

"I'm so glad you like it!" I tried my best to put on the best smile for him. The next thing I knew, Bright sama was turning away and blushing. Did I do something funny?

As I blinked again, snow started to fall.

"It's the first snow! Isn't it beautiful Bright sama?"

"Yes. It is just like Rein today." Did he really say that? How should I react to that? I just looked up at the tree. We kept holding hands. Today felt like a dream. I was so

close to Bright sama today. Being able to walk around the town hand to hand with him makes me feel special on this holy night. I wish more than anything, that I will

be a stronger person next year and the year after so I will be deserving of the role of spending many more Christmases with him… I want to change so it won't be

awkward between us! I want to be with Bright sama…


	16. Christmas Fine Arc

**Fine's POV**

The only reason why I didn't fret when Rein made me change into this Santa outfit was because I had another set of clothes prepared (smart of me isn't it?). After living

with her my entire life, it is easy to tell when she is planning to make me wear clothes I don't particularly like. Really, why would I wear such a short skirt in winter?

Nevertheless I was just as nervous as Rein for my date but instead of being restless like her, I thought I could sleep off my anxiety. It seems that didn't turn out too

well since I'm on the verge of panicking as time keeps ticking away. As Shade showed up at our meeting place, the school garden, I couldn't help but look around for

anybody that could be stalking us. After all Shade was just so popular to the point where fan girls would chase him around school everyday and never stop until he

gives up his personal profile. Well I can say the same thing about Bright so I hope Rein was having fun without any problems. As I was waiting for something to appear

Shade popped right in front of my face and terrified me to the point where I almost fell over. Something "good" happened afterward. Shade caught me as he bent

down to be at an angle where he could hold me and not go down with me. I kept my eyes shut because I didn't want to make a fool of myself. It looks like I finally got

struck with cold feet. I had a feeling deep inside that said, any minute now, Shade was going to insult me. And he did.

"You really are too active Fine. Did I scare you? What in the world were you doing?"

"I was just looking to see if anyone was spying on us. And yes you did! Don't just appear out of no where!"

"You know I'm pretty sure you saw me coming and what kind of people are you talking about?"

"Your fan club! They'd go to many lengths just to get a piece of info on you!"

"Well… I'm sure we'll be able to deal with it if it happens. Anyway why are you dressed in that?"

"I don't know and this was all Rein's idea."

"Well I think shorts suit you more since a wild glutton like you doesn't seem to match that image." He started laughing.

"Hmph! Anyway where do you want to go now?"

"Any place is fine."

"That doesn't help! Should we just walk around to see if there's anything to do?"

He nodded and we headed toward the town. From far off it looked like the city was surrounding by gems that matched the clear dark blue sky. It was surrounded by

radiant Christmas lights. Everyone was smiling at each other which made me feel happy. Then an idea emerged in my head.

"Shade! Let's play basketball! I happen to have one with me." I took out a yellow-orange ball from my bag.

"In this freezing weather?"

"Yeah! It's fun!" He gave me funny look.

"I give up. Sure…"

"Yay! I'll go get changed right away!"

"What?"

"I'm changing out of this costume!"

"You brought another set of clothes?"

"Yup! When you know Rein well enough, bringing a secret outfit becomes a habit!" He was scratching his head in confusion.

"What exactly do you have in that purse Fine?" Meanwhile, I changed in the nearby family restaurant. I guess like he said, shorts really do suit me better. When I came

out Shade was staring at me continuously. Was there something wrong with my coordination? It was just a white t-shirt with a red anime tank top over it with short

orange-red shorts along with thick black stockings with red sneakers. Really, Shade acts really mysterious a lot. We played basketball with our coats on. I was

extremely delighted that I had actually won against Shade 33-36. I just love the feeling of beating Shade in a game I had a disadvantage in. My tummy finally started

growling so we headed to the café Rein suggested to go to.

I should've seen this coming… the entire place was filled with couples. Every side and corner I turned to at the entrance, I saw a boy and girl flirting… Maybe we should

go somewhere else since this vicinity shows the actual meaning of love in the air. Shade and I aren't lovebirds like everyone else so it makes this place a dangerous

area for 2 friends which is an even better reason to run as fast as we can out of this shop and the neighborhood around it (just to be safe). The waiter and waitress

caught a hold of us dragged us into an empty spot and seated us. They were very frightening. It's almost like Rein being here and forcing me to let her do my make

up… It was impossible to get out of this so I ordered the special "heart" parfait, a strawberry mousse, and milk tea. Shade just said he'd share with me. I think he was

just afraid of ordering anything and having to actually eat it. We tried to talk like we normally do but whenever we looked up, there were things that should be private

going on (couples were kissing, linking arms, calling each other nicknames and poking each other, etc) it didn't make it better that the heart parfait was really a heart

shape and was supposed to be eaten by the couple together. As I tried to take a bite of the strawberry near the top, the couple behind Shade was feeding each other

bites from their forks so I ended up spitting the strawberry out. Shade also tried to eat some cream but the other item behind me kept calling each other honey, honey

bunch, and other sappy ideas so he spit it out as well.

"You two are really an introverted boyfriend and girlfriend pair aren't you?"

"No! We're just friends and partners at school!"

"Oh! That's just so sweet! So what do you like about each other?"

"What? I don't like this short brat that eats too much!"

"Why would I like this rude, bright haired nerd?"

"I'm an intelligent and proper prince!

"In what way are you a prince?!" We were both standing up and glaring at each other until I realized where we were. I sat back down covered my face. How could this

happen in public?! Everyone laughed at us as we ran out of the popular café as fast as our legs could take us. I noticed Shade took hold of my hand. A smile formed on

my face because no matter how much we fight, I can't complain when he saves me. Before we knew it we were being chased by the waitress who wanted to get a

reply to her next question and fan girls from school (how come I never saw them?!). We hid in the puny gap between a flower shop and equipment business. The only

way we were able to fit was because we were hugging. Should I try to break free or stay in his embrace? I could feel a heart beat faster. Was it my chest or Shade's

heart? I chose to stay hugging Shade and as I was starting to feel warm, he put his hands on my shoulder. I stared into his eyes. They really were like the last time I

gazed into them. They were mystical, made you feel like you were being sucked into them and looked kind. I looked away.

"Fine!" He whispered in a tenacious voice that just made me feel like obeying.

"What is it?" He touched my check and tilted his head closer to mine.

"Be quiet!"

"But how can I-" Please someone answer me, is this a dream? Before I knew it Shade had bumped foreheads with me.

"What'd you do that for Shade?"

"What were you hoping for?"

"Nothing!" We headed to the Christmas tree. It was so big and seemed so full of life. We gave our gifts to each other and kept gawking at the colorful tree. As the

snow fell I wished that next year I would be standing next to Shade in front of the same Christmas tree. Scratch that, I want to eternally be by Shade's side.

**Me: So I've been thinking for a while, I think I need to give you twins a lesson or at least some kind of help.**

**Fine and Rein: What did we do?**

**Me: You've never noticed? *starts staggering from tiredness***

**Twins: No. Is there something wrong with how we talk to the boys in the story?**

**Me: Yes that and how much you guys blush! *crushes the paper in her hand***

**Fine and Rein: We blush too much?**

**Me: Yes! I've tried to ignore it but I can't now! Readers will get frustrated at how much you guys turn into tomatoes if Bright and Shade just get a few **

**centimeters ****closer to you! They didn't kiss you but you guys sound like you're going to die from happiness! I can't push this kind of thing off!**

**Twins: When you put it that way, I think we do need love advice.**

**Shade and Bright: Why do you guys need love advice? And from Ome?**

**Fine and Rein: Ah! Why are you here?!**

**Shade and Bright: Why? Didn't Ome call for us?**

**Me: I did? I'm pretty sure I said your names…**

**Shade and Bright: Really? Well anyway what are you guys talking about?**

**Me: It's a secret between us girls. *wink***

**Shade and Bright: *shudders* I think it's about time we take our leave. See you guys later. Good Luck! *Runs***

**Me: Now on to our lesson Fine, Rein!**

**Twins: Hai!**


	17. Cheers to the Dawn of the New Year!

**Ome: It's New Years people! *yells really loudly at the party***

**Shade: *drags Ome to the balcony* Why are you hollering like an animal?**

**Ome: Because it's so boring! I'm trying to be like those 2. *points to eating Fine and Rein twirling uncontrollably***

**Shade: Really… It may be uptight but you don't need to attract so much attention.**

**Ome: I doubt I can. Look. *points to Fine and Rein killing their dance partner's toes.***

**Shade: When'd they get there? Where's Bright?**

**Ome: *covers her face with one hand and points with the other***

**Shade: Are they out of their minds?!**

**Ome: Probably and anyway you should get back. *pushes Shade back into the room***

**Shade: *surrounded by girls* Ome! You-**

**Ome: *puts up the peace sign and grins* I don't own Fushigiboshi, if I forgot to mention!**

**Normal POV**

Christmas came and went in a blink of an eye. By the time our protagonists cooled down from all the action on Christmas, it was already December 31, which meant

only one thing. Everyone's going to take a trip to the shrine around midnight whether they like it or not. Fine practically dragged the sleepy Shade out of the mansion.

Everyone laughed when they saw the 4 because Fine was pulling the drowsy Shade while Bright was trying to support the half asleep Rein.

"Really you 4 never change…" Altezza sighed despite smiling.

"You mean these 2." Shade said as he was waking up.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Fine eyed him with suspicion.

"Nothing much." He looked away.

"That's definitely a lie! Shade!" She started chasing him all over the place. Meanwhile Bright and Rein,

"Rein? Are you still tired?"

"I'm fine Bright sama." She then completely opened her eyes and saw that Bright was trying to hold her up.

"Ah! I'm really sorry! I must have been trouble…" Before he could reply, Rein started again.

_"I'm sorry for causing you trouble Bright sama!"_

_"It's fine Rein after all you're like a sister to me."_

_"N-nothing more?"_

"_Nope."_ Rein started to go crazy thinking that was reality so all the girls dragged her and Fine away. As they all prayed everyone looked up at each other

occasionally. Basically everyone wished for another peaceful year and some people like Altezza wished to get closer to a certain someone. And to add to this all the

girls except Fine and Rein got love fortunes. They peered over Altezza's reading.

"This year your love will not progress if you just sit around waiting for the boy to take the iniative. If you do try to advance there's a chance for an A." Rein and Fine both read.

"Oh! An A!" All the girls cheered.

"Huh? An A? Why is it so old fashioned? Can't they just say kiss?" Fine and Rein asked.

"A kiss? This year?!" Altezza started freaking out.

"Who exactly is the boy Altezza?" Bright asked Altezza since he has a bit of a sister complex.

"That's a secret that can't be told yet." All the girls winked.

"What about everyone else then? Milky? Sophie? Lione? Mirlo?"

"I don't have anyone." Lione said.

"Me either." Sophie said cheerfully. Milky and Mirlo blushed.

"Mirlo has Pastel right?" Rein smiled as she teased her. Fine gestured so all the girls formed a small circle.

"And Milky has Narlo so she'll eventually become Mirlo's younger sister in law. Shade shouldn't know… That'd be calling for trouble." The girls all smiled suspiciously as they looked back at the boys.

"It's really lively here. Can I join?" They all turned to see Ome.

"Ome! Why are you here?"

"Of course I came to pay my respects!"

"That's a lie."

"Ok fine. I actually came because I wanted to skip out on my marriage interview."

"You had a marriage arranged for you?!"

"Who knows? I don't want to meet the person I have to marry anyway. I'm 12 for pete's sake! Anyway enough about me, don't you girls have real crushes already?"

"Yes..." Was she devising a plan for all of them?

"Why don't we play everyone's favorite game, truth or dare? Of course the guys will play as well."

"No!" Everyone ran back to the school.

"Ahaha! I have to seriously stop messing with them…" By this time it was basically 4 in the morning. All of them including Ome, marched up to the roof of the school to

wait for the first sunrise of the new year. They chatted and played karuta. As the dawn of the new year came all the girls stared at it making it look like their eyes were

shining brightly like the sun. This caused the boys to blush making Ome try to hold her laughter.

"I can't wait to play tricks on them this year. This is going to be fun!" New Years day was spent making mochi and being forced to participate in the headmistress's little

competition. All the royal children of the Fushigiboshi that goes to the Academy were all partaking,

"The rules are simple. Pound and make your own flavors of mochi. Whichever team's mochi is judged and declared the tastiest will be the winners. The prizes are my

special lunchboxes over there and the 2 people will be able to ask any 2 things to have me do."

"Really?" That pumped everyone up.

"Yes and just mentioning this, I'm not one of the critics. They will be the manly Ban Jo sensei and our very own vice principal."

"Wait Amy sama! Why am I also judging?" The vice principal asked in disbelief. Amy sama? Every student there was surprised. Wasn't her first name Ome?

"Why you ask? Because I said so. Besides they'll eventually find out who you are so I can just tell them that you were the Moon-"

"Anything but that! I'll gladly accept the role on your behalf Amy sama." Her smile looked so real that it would never seem like she was actually blackmailing him.

"So look at the board to find out who you'll be cooking with. Let the games begin!" The groups were all pretty random as Fine was with Bright, Rein was with Sophie,

Shade was with Mirlo. There was one group that Amy purposely put together, it was Altezza and Auler. Basically everyone was in sync when they were pounding the

mochi in a bucket. Everyone except Altezza and Auler.

Really, putting a pair that likes each other but acts like friends was going was going to bring some hilarity to New Years Day. As Altezza tried too hard and almost fell

over, Ome came to rescue by pulling out her giant mallet and pounded the mochi back in (don't try this at home). Auler fell on top of her as he tried to save her and touched lips with her.

"My!" Ome and Sophie both said.

"You didn't plan this did you headmistress?" Shade, Bright and the vice principal all asked.

"Ya Ne! Why-?"

"Because you love fun!"

"That's true but-"

"Headmistress/Amy sama how could you?"

"What do you mean? It's not a bad thing. At least for Altezza. Look." They all turned to see Altezza smiling and almost melting from happiness.

"But still did you have to set this-"

"Haha! Really you 3 are so paranoid! I said I didn't do it didn't I? Shouldn't you get back to your places?" The angry mark was on the side of her head.

"Yes!" So getting back on track most of the teams were just putting any old flavor in there since they were able to make individual shapes of mochi. Other teams

worried more about the cooking time in the oven. As they presented all of them, the 2 judges dreaded the set of mochi in the back. Rein, Sophie, Fine and Bright made

those. They looked like they were basically announcing, Try us and you'll get sick! Mirlo and Shade's lacked a bit of flavor, Lione and Tio's was too spicy (what'd they

put in their mochi), the seed princesses and Solo's sweets were too small, and Altezza and Auler's were too gooey. I think they lost their senses after their accident.

Fine and Bright's wasn't actually bad at all, their decorations were just incredibly sloppy. The taste was fine as Ban Jo sensei and the vice principal declared. Sophie and

Rein's mochi made the 2 fall back and almost barf but before they could they froze in place.

"Sorry to Sophie and Rein but I thought that this was going to happen so I prepared a potion."

"What does it do?"

"It replaces the taste of what they ate with spiciness to wake them up. That's why I have water too." Just how prepared is she?!

"Does it really?" She walked over and poured some potion into their mouths. Just like she said they did wake up. They both were very red, signaling that they were

tasting spiciness. As they were running around with fire coming out, Ome stopped them and poured water down their throats.

"So, Ban Jo sensei and my assistant, which team won?" She acted like nothing happened.

"Princess Fine and Prince Bright." Everyone rejoiced. Fine was so happy to be able to get to eat the lunch Ome made again not to mention ask her to do something else. Bright was just happy to win.

"So, what would you like me to do?" Amy asked.

"Make me sweets!" Fine started eating the prize.

"But there are desserts in the lunch as well!"

"Please Ome! Make me sweets!" She sighed and gave in. Everyone was smiling.

"Bright? What about you?" Everyone was eyeing him except Fine and the headmistress.

"Um… Would you mind telling me about Steve?"

"I do mind… But I promised so fine. He was my first love that moved away when we were in 4th grade."

"Are you in contact?"

"No."

"Do you still like him?"

"Not sure."

"Did he like you?"

"Don't know?"

"What'd you like about him?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?!" She blushed as her hand was forming a fist. Everyone laughed at her. But in all seriousness, it was an enjoyable New Years for the whole crew!


	18. Happening All Over Again?

**Shade's POV**

I just remembered the vow I gave Fine before Christmas. Ever since school started again, I have been feeling like the atmosphere just changes when Fine comes and

talks to me. She does smile but it just isn't the same when she talks to other boys like Noche. Really, even if she liked me around the end of November, her feelings

could easily change. I think it's about time I give up on her for her own well-being. From now on, I'll just talk to her if it's necessary. I have to lock away my feelings for

her. The holidays really made me forget but I think it's time I stop being selfish and let Fine find a better person. As a boy that is deeply in love with her, I won't allow anyone to hurt her even if it's myself.

**Bright's POV**

I feel Rein and me drifting apart more and more everyday. She still is very cheerful and doesn't seem to let anything bother her except me. It seems like she has

worries about me. If I'm troubling her, then it's time to withdraw my feelings. I still recall how I told her that for her safety I would gladly seal away my feelings. The events that we took part in together are good enough for me. I have to stop concerning myself with Rein unless it is school-related.

**Normal POV**

And just like what the boys have narrated, they have began avoiding our 2 main female leads. Our 2 male leads refused to talk to them unless it had to do with class.

At first Fine and Rein didn't take notice but soon it felt like Shade and Bright were unapproachable, at least in their eyes. Then they started to crumble mentally just like

before. Both of them started spacing out. Fine couldn't concentrate on the soccer field no matter how many times she messed up. Thanks to that she got a scrap on

her knee that was bleeding pretty badly. Shade witnessed it but he, thinking he shouldn't, didn't help take Fine to the nurse. Fine became even more saddened from

this. Rein was too preoccupied with the current change in her love life that she couldn't focus on her duties as the school's most prominent reporter. She even tripped

in the hallway which had flat ground. And finally when Shade accidentally caught Fine as she was tripping over a rock in the field, she broke down because he refused to look at her and walked away coldly.

"Why?! Why won't you talk to me?!" Fine called after Shade. She slumped down because he didn't even bother to turn around. On the other side, he was just as sad

since he was suppressing his feelings. Rein also tripped and almost fell off stairs before Bright caught her just like in the past. But before she could say thank you he turned and walked away.

"Bright sama… Why? I…" She muttered. To the girls, this kind of dejection felt familiar. They both fainted before they could think of anything else. As Shade and Bright

looked back, they found that the girls were gone. They thought it was strange since a minute ago they were on the floor so they rushed to Amy's office since it seemed

she would know what happened. The headmistress had taken them to her secret room. When she came out to make some snacks for the girls, Shade and Bright, who were sweating, burst into the office.

"You guys act nice, then you guys act cold and now you guys are worrying your butts off about the 2 girls that have been hurt by you guys yet again. I wonder how confusing this is going to get?" She turned on the microwave.

"We are lost too. We just want-"

"To make them happy? Don't spew nonsense. What kind of happiness have you given them in the past days then?"

"When they're with us, they seem to not feel as happy as when they're talking to other people?"

"Seem not as happy huh? Can you guys catch on if I just say this? Maidens in love act strange no matter how sane they are in the past."

"Fine and Rein are in love and they act strange because of it?"

"And? Who are they acting weird in front of?" The two looked at each other and pointed to themselves.

"But we just aren't fit to be their important person. We couldn't even save them before!" She sighed.

"If you guys weren't like this after Christmas, it would've been icing on the cake." She took the mugs out of the microwave and put some vanilla extract, syrup and the milk in the blender.

The boys covered their ears. When she was finally done they spoke up.

"If we can't protect them, we're not worthy of their love!"

"When they wake up, they'll gain their memories back from that night."

"What do we-" She pointed at them and put on a serious face.

"Now listen here-"

"But-"

"Just put a sock in it! Look I'm putting this plain and simple since the girls are about to wake up so listen up. I'm pretty sure you 2 are very aware that the girls are

head over heels for you guys. If they were in love with you, do you think it'd be any different if you don't return their feelings?! You may think that you are doing it for

their sake but you're actually being selfish because you never considered their feelings! The girls and I don't care if you all started out on the wrong foot so stop

dwelling on the past! Love is about mistakes! You guys may be pathetic right now but you can change for the better! So before coming back here you better think of

what's best for all of you! Now go. I'll handle the girls and I plan to see the 2 of you separately tomorrow with some kind of logic in your heads!" The boys left feeling surprised that Ome would outburst for that long. At the same time, the twins woke up feeling incredibly perplexed and frustrated.

**Bright: Hmmm….**

**Ome: What's wrong Bright? You rarely have wrinkles on your face.**

**Bright: Oh Ome! Good timing! I've been wondering, am I supposed to call you Ome or Amy?**

**Headmistress: *falls down from stupidity* That's it?**

**Bright: Yes. So which one?**

**Principal: It doesn't matter now does it? Either one's fine.**

**Bright: That won't do!**

**Headmistress: How come?**

**Bright: As a prince and natural gentleman, it's courtesy to address a princess by a name she has no complaints with! *shining***

**Headmistress: It's up to you. I think Amy is uptight but it sounds similar to Ome so who cares?**

**Bright: Then it is decided. Princess Amy… Would you allow me to escort you-**

**Amy: I gladly decline. Good day prince Bright. *runs as fast as she can***

**Bright: Please wait! *runs as well***

**Rein: Bright sama? I hear his voice! *eyes turn into hearts and runs in to join the fun***

**Amy: Someone save me! Bright's gone bonkers! Rein!**


	19. Girls' Time

**Fine, Rein and Amy: Banzai! Today's chapter is an all girls one! No boys (well except the vice principal)**

**Shade: Wow…Why are you guys so happy about that? It's just one chapter. So simple…**

**Bright: Now, now Shade aren't you just jealous that you don't have any lines in today's episode?**

**Shade: Hah?! Why would I be- *gets pushed by the girls***

**Ome: Bright~ You understand!**

**Fine and Rein: He really is a naturally born gentleman! *eyes are shining***

**Bright: *scratching his head* You guys are flattering me… * the 4 are chatting away***

**Shade: What?! Bright!**

**Ome: It's ok Shade! I'll tell you what, there will be a chapter where you'll have a large part in soon!**

**Shade: Really? *starts feeling peppy***

**Fine and Rein: *whispering* Shade's really naive…**

**Ome: *lines everyone up* Let's see, Shade and Fine are on the left side, I'm in the middle, Rein and Bright on the right.**

**Everyone: *rosy mood* To all readers, Amy doesn't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime!**

When Ome walked into the room with the tray, she saw that the girls already sat up and in the dumps. She sat in the chair as she put down the plate.

"Have you guys come to your senses? How much of your memory did you recover?"

"We don't know. Everything happened so fast…"

"Yes everything did. Here." She handed them each the hot beverages she made before.

"We don't-"

"Nonsense! I can tell you guys aren't eating well and I don't want you to collapse again. Besides I find it hard to believe that Fine would lose her appetite from

something like this." She put cookies into both of their mouths. They started munching and gradually ate more. The teenagers looked back to normal since Fine's face

was puffed up with all the cookies and cakes in it and Rein was smiling again.

"Um… Amy did you know about all of this?" Fine put her fork down.

"Yes. And I was the one that erased your memories for a little while."

"The only thing I can remember was feeling lifeless after seeing Fine and Bright sama confessing to her. Then I was put under a spell by this ghost. Before I blacked out, I saw Bright sama."

"It was the same with me except I saw Shade and Rein together. And Shade looked so worried the last time I saw him before I fell asleep."

"Let's clear up that misunderstanding first. They weren't confessing. It was practice right?"

"Yes… I'm sorry Fine/Rein." They both said to each other.

"Now on to the main topic, what happened when you guys were knocked out and what does it have to do with the 2 imbeciles ignoring you right?"

"Will we ever get to find out what happened?"

"Of course. But not now. The mood's just too tense for me to show you what occurred that night. For now the only thing I'll tell you is that the boys stayed by your side

all night and then they broke the spell. And you know what happened the morning you woke up." She rolled her eyes. The 2 blushed.

"So what does it have to do with them avoiding us?"

"They feel responsible for what happened to you guys and think they don't deserve you because of it. What do you guys think?"

"That's all in the past! Our feelings haven't changed!" Both of them stood up.

"Just like what I thought…"

"What do you mean?"

"Those 2 are still going to feel guilty. So what do you 2 want to do?"

"Chase after them and talk."

"That's easier said than done but I think it'll work out in the end."

"We know that but we feel like we're at fault too. If we never misjudged what they did, this mess wouldn't have started." They looked down.

"Silly girls, that may be true but what if you guys would've still been zapped even if you weren't down? For now the boys are thinking of what to do. They're so

frivolous. One day they're smiling along with everyone, the next they're trying to stay away from you and now they start to actually think of all the frustrating things

they have done. They make me want to knock them out, drag them into a chair, tie them up and make them listen to reason when they wake up." She suddenly

changed when the topic about what Shade and Bright did came up. It looked like she was ready to break the metal plate into pieces.

"Wait! Ome! Don't crush anything! Think of happy things! Like sweets and playing pranks!"

"Honestly, you 2. I wouldn't break anything just yet. If I had, I think Shade and Bright would have been fish food by now." She was back to normal, I think. There's always a chance she was wearing a mask.

"Amy! Please don't kill those 2! They have their shortcomings but they're really good boys that care about how to make people happy. They may be slow but-"

"Ahaha! I was waiting for you twins to say that. Your feelings come out in the end."

"This was all set up?"

"Of course not! You guys give me too much credit! I just thought of it after you guys reacted to what I said. I never thought you'd fall for it!" She laughed so much that she was hitting the desk.

"Mou! In any case, do you think we can all change?"

"Yes I do and besides even if the boys drive me up a wall, the ball is in your court." Fine and Rein didn't really get it but still jumped on and hugged her.

"Thank you Amy sama!"

"You're really small you know?"

"Stop calling me Amy sama! It's too formal! And stop calling me small!"

"This is payback for teasing us!"

"Eh?! Ok, I give up!"

"Eh Heh! Ome's surprisingly really childish!" The 2 girls laughed as they almost suffocated their 12 year old friend. Then there was a knock on the door. The vice principal came in and turned back.

"I'm sorry for disturbing…"

"Stop getting the wrong idea." Ome threw a slipper that hit the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Amy sama, I was just wondering where Fine and Rein were since no one saw them all afternoon."

"Since you can see that they're with me, there shouldn't be any problems. I'll personally accompany them to their rooms later since curfew isn't until 9:00."

"In that case, I can do that-"

"No way! I said I want to so let me!" She pouted.

"Y-yes…" He closed the door before she got out her giant hammer.

"Really, Ome is more kiddy than we thought." The girls smiled at her.

"Anyway since there are still 2 hours until 9 why don't we have our own little tea party? I have plenty of goodies and I'll even make cakes for Fine. It'll take about an

hour for the cakes to bake though… Maybe you guys can take them to your rooms and eat them tomorrow?"

"Yay! Our first tea party with Ome! And more homemade sweets!"

"Well, you need a diversion from your love life or I swear you guys will burst out crying. That's the last thing I need…"

"You're saying that but in reality you just wanted to have an all girls' party don't you?"

"No!"

"Haha! Our headmistress is really more tsundere than we thought! We'll be sure to ask many things…" Now they looked like they were plotting something devious. Ome smiled behind them.

"Right back at you guys..." She smiled wickedly as well. The 3 girls couldn't feel it but there was a cold wind blowing around the room. It must be promoting the fun

they're going to have... This is going to be one different (Who am I kidding? It's more like horrendously scary!) occasion now isn't it?


	20. Confession Time Part l

The first to show up in the office the following day was Bright.

"Yaho Bright! What'd you come here for?"

"Amy… You already know don't you?"

"Aw… You're no fun Bright! At least make some kind of reaction like Shade!"

"Sorry but what should I do then?" She face palmed herself.

"You're not supposed to ask! You should have at least a natural reflex that is just funny! Let's just drop the subject. Sit."

"H-hai…" As he sat she poured tea for him. He took a sip and was surprised by the flavor he never tried before. It was… unique.

"What have you thought about?"

"Am I really fit to be a boyfriend? What should I do to change and fix my mistakes?"

"Have you thought of how to change this situation? Do you think Rein hates you?"

"I am really conflicted. I don't want to hurt her anymore but I'm afraid it will happen again. And Rein… she was unhappy again because I hadn't talked to her and just

ignored her. So I think she doesn't like me that way anymore."

"That's normal in your case. But me and Rein both don't want you to blame yourself anymore. Her feelings are more different than you think."

"Why? It's obviously my fault that she had black magic casted on her and you even had to take the trouble to erase their memories. What do I not have blame for?!"

"Stop!"

"Huh?"

"You don't need to keep blaming yourself. You weren't the cause of Rein falling into a deadly sleep for an entire night! It was that overconfident ghost to blame! And

stop thinking it was your blunder that caused me to have to stay up late to erase their memories! I did that on my own free will!"

"I can stop feeling guilty?"

"Yes. Now try this." She put a slice orange cake in front of him.

"Orange cake?"

"More like tangerine with orange zest, lemon juice. I call it Tangy Resort." As he took a forkful and put it in his mouth, his eyes widened because of the sourness.

"Huh? The sourness disappeared...?"

"That's a trade secret and anyway what'd you think of it?"

"It's really good! You could open up your own restaurant with your skills."

"Stop exaggerating. Did it stimulate any of your brain cells?"

"Well… It made me think about Rein and a solution…"

"Heh… It's better than I thought! So? What's your answer?"

"Chase after her and tell her how much I love her… And stop lying to myself!" She smiled.

"You really did have in you… I don't know about that 'I love her' part but the rest might work out." Ome smirked.

"Headmistress! Be a little more serious!"

"What are you talking about? I'm pretty serious. Have you thought of how to approach her? Finish the cake in the meantime." He ate as he was told to.

"Ah! I forgot to mention this but…" He looked really scared to say it.

"You screwed up something didn't you?" She sipped her tea. Surprisingly, she wasn't mad.

"Yes… You see I saw Rein on the way here and I kind of told her…"

"To leave you alone for a little while? Really, Bright, I have to give you an award for being so dense!" Amy had an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm sorry…" He looked down.

"And? What do you plan to do about this? You have a few minutes to think before I get a certain phone call." The next few minutes were spent in silence with an

occasionally sound from the 2 snacking. Then Amy's phone rang.

"Hello? Amy sama! We have big trouble! Princess Rein has… She has!"

"Stop panicking… She's missing right? I'll take care of it. I know the perfect person for this situation."

"But wouldn't it better for more people to go out to search? I'll arrange a search party!"

"Please, vice principal. She's in the school. There's no need for such a thing."

"But it's already 7!"

"Then for today and tomorrow make the curfew 10:30!"

"Headmistress! Don't be reckless! We can't do something like that so suddenly!"

"Are you sure?"

"What are you planning Amy sama?!"

"Nothing much… Anyway make an announcement for me in the next 2 minutes ok?"

"Wait! I can't do-" Ome hung up with a dangerous grin on her face.

"You heard the conversation Bright. What do your instincts tell you to do?" He got up.

"I'll be taking my leave."

"Oh and if you see Shade today tell him I expect to see him tomorrow ok?"

"I'll pass on that message. Please excuse me Headmistress!"

"Wait! One more thing! Be sure to bring Rein here when she finally calms down ok? And be nice. She's probably feeling really depressed!"

"Ok!"

"And one more thing!"

"What is it?!"

"Don't yell anything to Rein if you pass by the lecture hall. You don't want to know what happens!

"Yes! I'm leaving now Headmistress!"

"Good Luck! " Ome waved as he left. Bright searched the entire floor but he couldn't find her. It was 7:12. Where could she be? The smallest room he could think of

was probably the foreign languages classroom. He checked in there but she was no where to be found. The biggest was the dance hall used to hold parties but she

couldn't hide in there. Since there were no balls anytime soon, the entire place was bare. The next was the auditorium. It was definitely a good place to hide, with all the chairs. He ran as fast as he could.

"Rein! Where are you?!" He heard someone crying. Then it sounded like the figure was moving. He saw the figure's shadow and the long blue hair. Despite being tired

from searching, he wasn't going to give up now after he finally spotted her. And as a foolish but driven young 15 year old, he chased her. They ran past the math

classroom, the choir club's clubroom, the dining hall (everyone was eating there) and the storage area. Fine heard the commotion since she just stepped out

of the cafeteria. And what do you think she would do when she sees the dark blonde boy and her blue haired sister running full speed down the hall? Of course this was her time to spy!

"Stop chasing me please!"

"Why?!"

"I'm troublesome right? I don't want Bright sama to act nice to me!" She locked herself into the storage room.

"Why are you acting this way Rein? Please come out!" Fine hid in the next room to the storage, the lecture hall.

"I don't want to burden Bright sama. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have had to come to this school, be Fine and my fiancé, go to the beach with us, take the test of

courage with me, get teased by my parents that set everything up and feel-"

"It's not your fault!" He was starting to break the doorknob unintentionally.

"But if it weren't for me and Fine you wouldn't have felt guilty…"

"I don't blame myself anymore. The reason why I avoided you was because of that but some people helped me to open my eyes."

"Bright sama… Please… Go to Fine… Even if I love you…" She was sniffing making her pause a few times.

"Why?"

"Don't you like Fine? She's lovable, athletic and always looking on the bright side…"

"I did like her for those exact reasons (uh oh) but… I've found the new person I like about half a year ago."

"That's good." Fine mumbled.

"Who-" The door finally broke open. He grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"This girl is short, lovable, incredibly radiant all the time and just makes you feel special. She is always so selfless and blames herself if something goes wrong that

really isn't her fault." He hugged her tightly. She didn't want to let go either.

"But Fine-"  
"This girl… has enchanted me ever since the beach trip. Who do you think it is Rein?"

She was afraid to say her answer because if it was wrong, she might shatter into pieces.

"Bright sama… Is it m-me?" As she answered he held her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"I guess this is ok for now." He had an innocent look on his face and if people saw it they would probably never tell that he had just kissed Rein on the forehead.

"Eh?!" Rein was panicking at the sudden development. Her mouth was definitely shaping into a round circle and she looked like a red haniwa. Bright turned around

hoping how he is holding his laughter isn't exposed.

"Rein… That's just ungraceful… But it's not like I can't say the same for myself." Fine laughed to herself.

"I love you, Rein. I'm infatuated with you. So please… like me back even if I'm unworthy of you-" She put her hand into his.

"I do love you Bright sama. And I hope to forever and ever…" They kept a tighter grip on each other as they hugged once again, but this time as official

boyfriend/girlfriend. They stayed that way for a while, matter of fact too long because Fine was beginning to think it was time to separate before the whole school

walks in on them. Fine waved in their faces. The 2 didn't react and looked like they were in their own little realm.

"REIN! BRIGHT! OI!" The 2 looked at Fine and instantly let go of each other from embarrassment.

"Oh! Fine! What happened?" Rein asked.

"Nothing much. I just heard a heated conversation between a sweet couple." She smiled teasingly.

"Fine… You didn't hear our-"

"Sorry Rein, Bright… I couldn't help it!"

"Eh?!"

"Anyway, aren't u guys supposed to go to the headmistress? We can all stay later since the check in time for today and tomorrow is 10:30. So let's go!"

"Yes." The 2 followed behind Fine entwining hands.

"Yo!" The head of the school waved at all of them.

"Hi Ome!" Fine skipped in.

"Fine! Hello! I just made plenty of snacks because I was hoping you all would come!"

"Really? I want some!"

"Ahaha! You're back to normal alright. They're in the kitchen. I'll go get them while you 3 get settled ok?"

"Hai!" As she returned with the 4 plates of cakes and macaroons, she saw how Bright and Rein were acting and almost dropped the tray because she couldn't hold in her urge to chortle.

"Congratulations to the new couple!" She said playfully. Fine and Ome clapped making them almost faint from the heat.

"Ome! Fine!"

"Eh Heh!" They both sat down and started chowing down on the cakes. Ome seems to be able to eat just as many cakes as Fine… Amazing!

"This tea… It's different from the one I tasted this morning." Bright said.

"It is. It's red rose tea with milk and very little honey."

"It's very tasty." Rein commented.

"Would you girls like me to teach you how to make tea and sweets one of these days?"

"Sure!" The girls were having a nice conversation while Bright inquired. After a mere 20 minutes Ome's mood changed.

"Rein, Bright… I need to tell you something…" She had a serious face on and looked like she was attending a meeting (both of her elbows were rested on the desk and

her chin was resting on her hands). It must be something pretty important.

"W-what is it Headmistress?"

"Which room did Rein lock herself in?"

"The storage room. Why do you ask?"

"Oi, Bright, do you remember what room is next to it? And I'm just saying this, but I am not a jinx." What is she talking about? The 3 students all thought about it. Then

Fine and Bright suddenly had the anime gloom lines appear on the top of their faces.

"T-the lecture hall…"

"I did tell you not to shout anything around that place didn't I?"

"Yes…"

"Well there's no helping it now. We have to let bygones be bygones."

"Wait, Ome, what is the problem with the lecture hall?" Rein asked.

"I wouldn't say it's a problem but… Well I'll put it this way. You know that almost every room in this school has a loudspeaker programmed into the ceiling somewhere right?"

"Yes."

"Well the lecture hall's loudspeaker had a wire connecting to the main one which is the one the teachers and I make announcements from."

"And?"

"It's very possible that if it's connected to the one we use, it could also broadcast messages…"

"Eh?! NO!" Rein and Bright were both doing The Scream pose.

"Hold on Rein, Bright! Don't freak out yet! Let me check if anything did go through." She took out her cell phone and called the vice principal.

"Hello? Vice principal? I was wondering, did-"

"Ah! Amy sama! Have you found Princess Rein?"

"Yes. A student did."

"That's great so what has happened?"

"I was wondering if any announcements were made from 7:10 to 8:00?"

"Let me check. Ah! Well there is a recording from the lecture hall! Let me play it!"

"Wait! Don't!" But it was too late. Even in this loud office they could still hear the confessions Bright and Rein made to each other.

"What is this?! This is not acceptable!"

"Please vice principal! In this time and age, school love confessions are a given even if it isn't made public.

"But Amy sama! This kind of thing…"

"You know if you keep acting crabby like that, you'll never get a wife."

"That's not the point! And Princess Rein and Prince Bright…"

"Really? What happened to you and that principal from the Black Academy? And what's the problem? They're from the same planet, close kingdoms and even have an arranged marriage."

"Aren't they a bit too young?"

"Vice principal… You should know, age does not matter in love." She held the phone farther back from her ear and looked incredibly calm (yet it seemed he was provoking her) waiting for his loud reaction.

"But what if more couples use this as an example?!" Thank goodness the phone wasn't near her ear…

"So what? It's not like our school is going to turn into a Love Academy. Seriously vice principal… stop being so paranoid and let the kids decide their own future."

"Amy sama… Is this really alright?"

"Would I have said it if it suggested otherwise?"

"I guess not… However-"

"Aiya! Stop objecting already! Really as an old minister you sure find flaws everywhere…"

"I'm sorry… And I've been meaning to ask, where are they-"

"In my office. And I'd like you to do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"Do the patrol around the school at 11 for me. Ban Jo sensei's lovesick again because Tanba Rin sensei is on a 2 day leave for fever issues."

"Sure but wouldn't you like to do it?"

"Well normally but I would probably scare the entire school awake.''

"Please let me do it. And going back to Prince Bright and Princess Rein's incident should we-"

"Absolutely not. I technically gave Bright 'permission' to confess. Love is not something to be bullied or punished for."

"But for something to happen so late…"

"Late? Didn't it happen before 8?"

"Amy sama…"

"You leave me no choice vice principal…"

"Your going to punish them?" He sounded like he anticipated it.

"No, why don't we have a long talk about your romance with that Black Academy principal? How does midnight tonight sound?"

"I'm sorry Amy sama!" He hung up the phone.

"You heard it all Rein, Bright. Sorry."

"I-it's ok…"

"You guys should know, our vice principal is someone you guys know or used to know."

"He-"

"Anyway what's Aiya Ome?"

"It's Chinese for 'great!'. I'm actually Chinese American."

"Eh?! Then how are you so fluent in Japanese?"

"Because I studied Japanese. That's how I'm a headmistress at the age of 12."

"Wow! And to top it off, you can cook…"

"Anyway since it's already 9:00 I think you should get back to your rooms."

"Why? Isn't there an hour and a half left until curfew?"

"Yes there is. But I have to have a nice talk with the teachers and besides I think Rein and Bright are going to turn into ghosts if we keep talking about their love

declarations. I guess it really was too embarrassing to handle." Wavy ghosts were coming out of their mouths. It was pretty terrifying but they came back to life in a few minutes of silence.

"We'll see you tomorrow Ome. Good Night."

"Good Night you 3 and here." She threw 3 giant bags filled with sweets and desserts at all 3 of them.

"Ome~ I love you!"

"Fine… Stop that! It's scary! She shivered. Fine and Amy chuckled afterward. "All of you guys and Shade are to come here tomorrow night ok?" Rein sleep

talked all night while Fine sat up in her bed thinking of what she should do if she wants to end up just as happy as Rein was today. Before she fell asleep, she kept

muttering "Please Shade… Stop ignoring…"

**Shade: I'm not in today's chapter… *pouting***

**Amy: Sorry Shade but today was Bright and Rein's arc with Fine popping up here and there.**

**Shade: Eh?! If Fine's in it, why couldn't I be too?**

**Amy: Have you been reading the story at all lately?**

**Shade: *forcing a smile* Yes?**

**Amy: Stop lying to me. *says flatly***

**Fine: Ome and Shade, what's wrong?**

**Amy: Shade's jealous that he had no lines in 2 chapters already.**

**Fine: Don't worry Shade! The next chapter is all about you and-**

**Amy: Fine!**

**Shade: It is?!**

**Amy: See? You really didn't read the story for 2 chapters. *takes out script***

**Shade and Fine: Where were you hiding- *Shade gets hit in the face with the book***

**Amy: Never mind that! Shade, read the chapters already before I torture you into it. *murdering intent***

**Shade: Yes!**

**Fine: Nee, Ome wanna go to the new ice cream shop? Its' orange cream, strawberry and banana-chocolate triple deluxe cone is supposed to be out of this world!**

**Amy: Let's go! Shade come on!**

**Shade: Ome! Fine! *looks really happy***

**And so the 3 went shopping and looked around for more shops to try all day while Bright and Rein went on a shopping date.**


	21. Confession Time Part ll

**Shade's POV**

I hate to admit it but the reason why I didn't go to Amy yesterday was because, I really couldn't think of anything to say to her. I would've wasted her time so I

thought, why not put it off for another day? But it looks like she caught onto me again.

"Hey Shade! What's up?"

"It's not 'what's up' now isn't it? You did call for me didn't you?"

"Nice reaction!" She gave me the thumbs up and a wink. What exactly is she conspiring? I'm sure that at this moment of time, I was in a very absurd pose but that really doesn't matter right now.

"If that's it, I'd like to leave-"

"Of course that's not it… Sit." As I sat down, she put a cup in front of me.

"Am I supposed to drink this?"

"What do you think?" She gave me a smirk. She seems to be quite calm with me, surprisingly. I took a sip and was dumbfounded. It tasted... different.

"This is pretty good!" I actually looked jolly in front of her.

"Can you guess the ingredients?"

"Let's see black tea, honey, milk…"

"Mint and dark chocolate."

"Mint? And you put chocolate in tea?"

"Do you feel more awake?"

"Now that you mention it, I do."

"That's good. From now on I'll be using all my guests as guinea pigs for my latest creations." She looked evil. Well that's typical Amy…

"You make your own food?"

"Yes. Putting that aside, were you worried about how I'd react if you came to me with no answers yesterday?"

"Yes. I tried to sort everything out but it was all so jumbled up and I just couldn't understand anything so I didn't want to come here and waste your time."

"You're really inane, Shade. Is this your first time falling in love?" I nodded.

"What does this have to do with-"

"It's the answer to why you couldn't figure anything out and besides why would you think you would waste my time? I already kill enough time helping you people." As usual, she had that grin on her face.

"I was wondering, was there a reason why I couldn't sort out my emotions when I thought of Fine and love?"

"Yes. It happens to everyone no matter how smart they are usually, you for example. You may be a genius in class but when you come here for advice you sound like

you lost all your brain cells. And you just happen to be experiencing love for the first time in the 15 years of your life. You see, love is not based on logic."

"Then-" She put her hand in front of my face.

"Hear me out. Love is based off someone's feelings. That's why there is no sense in trying to use reason to explain your feelings toward Fine. Your heart knows the

feeling but your mind can't process it for your body to react leaving you baffled yet warm and happy inside. What have you been feeling like recently?"

"Confused and my heart beating faster when Fine's near me. And my mind went blank on that beach trip with all the things that happened in only 5 days."

"I know where you're getting and it seems... Shade…" She put her hand on my shoulder and put on a straight face.

"You're lovesick." I needed a moment to fully understand those 2 words. And my response was:

"Hah?!"

"Need me to repeat it?"

"No!"

"Shade… try to calm down a little… Try this." She put a platter of chocolates in front of me. I tasted one. It made me smile instinctively.

"You really can cook…"

"Yes Shade. I heard from Fine that you called me dangerous with my weapons. Don't worry I won't kill you for it. Have you thought of anything? That chocolate you just ate was sweet."

"Well I got an image on Fine in my head."

"Then try this one." This chocolate was a bit sour yet it tasted really sweet. Just like how I feel for Fine.

"I saw an image of Fine smiling…" She sighed. Did I say something funny?

"Shade… Admit it already. You're really in love with Princess Fine." I felt my face redden.

"Why do I-"

"That chocolate was the one I made specially for people, like you, who are in love but can't say or express it. As usual you fall for all my practical jokes." She was really

cracking up. Did she need to make a reference to me so much?

"Headmistress!-"

"So? Any ideas? Yesterday when Fine saw Rein and Bright making up and officially together, I could see it, she was envious and tried to hide the urge to cry. I don't

mind that you are unsure of what to do since it's your first love but are you going to keep loitering around waiting for an answer to pop up?" She sure changes personalities quickly.

"I don't want to do that but Fine… She may be frustrated that-"

"Trust me. The girl will be ecstatic once you guys start talking."

"It isn't too late?"

"Not at all. And I've been thinking for a while but did you come in contact with Fine today?"

"No. Why?"

"Thank goodness. You see Bright had actually told Rein to stay away before he came to my office yesterday night. Really, since you didn't screw up I have less work to

do!" Did she hate doing tedious work that much?

"I'm thinking of meeting Fine later in the park around 3:30 and saying everything there. What do you think?"

"Go ahead. Do what your heart wants. And remember you don't lose anything from loving someone but holding back your feelings."

"Yes."

"Don't be late for the date ok?"

"Headmistress!" I yelled back as I ran back to class. I looked at my watch. 3 minutes till the bell. As I waited at the door, I saw Fine and rushed toward her.

"Fine! Can we talk at the park around 3:30 today?" She only nodded. Well at least she didn't reject it. I eagerly waited for school to be over and was going to head

to the park but my "fan club" surrounded my on all sides questioning my bond with Fine. It looks like after Rein and Bright got together, they were afraid I would

taken as well. I understand but why today of all days? I checked the time. It was 3:15. I still have 15 minutes. But as I looked at the window, I saw it was raining. Bad

weather on the day I want to make up with Fine… In the end, I had to push through the crowd of girls and it was already 4. Why did this happen?

**Fine's POV**

I can't tell if I was happy or just naïve to think that Shade would come. I was so excited afterschool because there was finally a chance to reconcile with him. Instead of

bringing an umbrella I ended up wearing a thin raincoat. I waited for half an hour at the swings but he never came. I peered up at the gloomy gray sky. It really suits

my mood perfectly. Then I felt water forming in my eyes. I couldn't hold in my emotions. Even though I started crying I wonder why? I'm still waiting for Shade. It's

already past 4 so why do I even bother? I covered my face. I lost sight of time and my feelings as I just sat there. A figure came. It was obviously Shade but I… couldn't look him the face.

"Fine? Are u ok?"

"Yes. Why are you here?" I asked. Really, it was a foolish question.

"I came to meet you of course. I'm sorry for being so late."

"Why did you come Shade?"

"Huh?"

"You don't need to meet me here. What's the point? It's already 30 minutes passed the meeting time."

"I'm sorry Fine. I was being surrounded by fan girls."

"It's ok. You can head back. There's not much you want to tell me right?" What am I saying?

"Fine? You're acting strange. What happened?"

"Nothing." I looked up with my eyes closed.

"Fine…"

"Yes?"

"I came here to tell you that I-" From that face I could tell that it wasn't good news so I thought, why don't I voice it out for him? It's easier on him and I might be able to slip in my feelings before I run away.

"That you already have someone you like? I know. She's short, cute, incredibly caring and above all makes you feel like you belong."

"Fine? You-"

"I already knew from a while ago, at the end of April. Rein is a great girl isn't she? Such a great reporter, makes everyone feel warm and smarter than me. As a sister

I'm really proud of-" Tears flowed out and I started hiccupping.

"Fine, listen. The person I like is-"

"Please don't say it. I know you like Rein but I don't want to hear it. I'm sorry that I'm like this. For her sake you can stop feeling guilty. What happened to us wasn't

Bright or your fault. And it's all in the past so there's no point in worrying about it now." He approached me and wrapped his hands around my wrists. I am causing too much trouble, I know it.

"Fine."

"You like Rein right? Even if she has Bright, feelings can change."

"Yes and my feelings did change."

"You have someone else you like now?"

"Yes."

"I wish you guys-" I looked into his face as my eyes went red from crying too much.

"You are really difficult you know."

"I-I know. But I don't want to hear the name of the person you like." I felt my voice getting louder.

"Why-"

"No reason and besides if the person I like can't like me back, there's no point in trying when he's already guaranteed a girlfriend."

"Who is this guy?"

"Someone you don't know! So stop being nice to me!"

"Hmm…Why?"

"Let go! I don't want to talk about this!" I tried my hardest but I still couldn't get out of his grip. Why? When was I this weak?

"But I want to know." He looked into my eyes. At this rate I'll really end up confessing.

"He's really honest to the point where I call him rude but at the same time he makes me feel warm. He's really mysterious at times and even turns red for no reason.

Even if I don't get his train of thought, I still love being around him."

"And? Who is it?"

"Why are you asking me this? Shouldn't you focus on your own love?"

"Fine! Answer me!" I struggled again but it didn't work.

"It's a boy I know very well!"

"Why don't you want me to be nice to you anymore?" He got closer maybe a little too close…

"Because if you keep being kind to me it'll make me fall in love-" I was cut off when he hugged me.

"S-shade? Let go! I'm not the girl you like right?!"

"You still don't get it?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You really are a slow monkey. I wouldn't be asking you all of this if I didn't have any feelings for you now would I?"

"Then I'm-"

"Fine, I like you, no, I love you. I can't get used to the fact that my mind goes blank sometimes when I think of you but my feelings are real. Even if you drive me crazy,

make my head spin and act reckless, I can't help it. You have already stolen my heart." I laughed. It was such a ridiculous confession but I feel like the whole world

became a little brighter, wait, scratch that I'm exaggerating. The whole world seems to have gotten brighter in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his arms.

"Shade… I love you too. I'm sorry for thinking you liked Rein."

"I actually did for the same reasons you stated but I wonder what I saw in you now that I think about it…?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Huh? Fine what's that bruise on your forehead?"

"Oh this? I think I ran into a pole…" He burst out laughing.

"Ran into a pole? Even idiots watch where they're going at least!"

"I was thinking of what you wanted to tell me! Sorry for being a clumsy oaf!" He grabbed my shoulders and smiled. I closed my eyes. He parted my bangs and I felt a

soft sensation on my forehead. When Shade broke off, my forehead started burning.

"Shade! I think you made it worse!"

"Eh?! Fine stop touching it! It's turning purple!" And as they were trying to sort that out Rein and Bright were already at Amy's place.

"Rein I think you should go prepare clothes for Fine to change into when she comes in with Shade. Bright go fetch clothes for Shade too."

"Hai!" And a few minutes later, we did end up coming in.

"Rein! What is this?!"

"I couldn't help it! It's been months since I did a makeover on you!"

"But what kind of clothes are these?! I just wanted comfy ones!"

"Stop yelling! Fine, wear the clothes or you'll get a cold. Besides if you aren't obedient no snacks for you!"

"Eh?!" And with just those 4 words I stopped talking and got changed. I came out with a frilly pink dress that went a little above my knees with sleeves that went to

my elbows. Why do I have to wear this?!

"Kawaii!" Rein and Ome both yelled in unison. Shade just stared and Bright was more concerned with how Rein and Ome were acting. She poured tea for all of us. It was definitely a new flavor.

"This is so sweet!" Rein commented.

"What's the flavor?" Shade asked.

"One of my favorites. Almond milk tea!" As I was eating the desserts Ome baked again, the bruise on the top of my head was revealed.

"Fine! What's that on your head?" Rein pointed to her own forehead with one of her eyebrows lifted.

"Oh this…" I was wondering where to start.

"She ran into a pole." Shade said flatly.

"What?!" Bright and Rein yelled.

"But you know, she probably ran into it because of a certain someone." Amy was leisurely drinking her tea. This made Shade gulp. It looks like Ome has seen through him again.

"Anyway we should get it treated!"

"Here's a first aid kit." Ome pulled it out like it was a natural instinct.

"Where did that come from?!" Everyone asked.

"My desk drawer obviously. Where else could it have been from?" Our headmistress is really prepared for anything. Well anyway I was being bandaged while munching.

"Fine? I've been wondering how did the bruise get this bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"I doubt it was purple when you first hit the pole right?"

"Yes. Well you see…"

"Fine!" Shade stood up and blushed.

"Good job Shade! You've officially completed the mission of kissing Fine's forehead despite leaving her in the rain for half an hour, making her cry, almost catch a cold

and turning her injury purple!" 4 arrows pierced his heart.

"That's not the point!" The 2 spent the time arguing until Ome's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh Ban Jo sensei! What's the matter? Hah? What can't be endured can't be cured?"

"No! What…"

"What can't be cured must be endured?"

"We-"

"And? Why'd you call me?"

"Tanba Rin-"

"You called me for this?!"

"What should I do? She's coming back tonight!"

"You figure something out!"

"But…"

"Fine! What do you want to do?"

"Be romantic!"

"No offense but I doubt that'll happen-"

"Headmistress… Why are you so honest?" He sounded like he was sniffing.

"Because I am! Anyway listen to me! I was going to say however! Which means you can be romantic tonight but not for the rest of your life."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you'll be able to pull off being mushy everyday of your life." Wailing was heard on the other end.

"What should I do?"

"Impress her with roses or something?"

"That's a great idea! Where do I get the flowers?"

"I don't know! Run to the nearest florist and ask for some!"

"Yes… And do I need…"

"A bomb?!" I froze as the cake fell off my fork. Shade was about to pour some tea on his pants. Bright was just staring. Rein was going to drop her teacup.

"No…"

"Oh! Lip balm!" We all fell down from that. Was this a joke she was making up?

"It's up to you."

"Ok!" And he hung up. A few minutes passed in awkward silence until her phone rang again.

"Hello? Vice principal-"

"Tanba Rin sensei is being chased by Ban Jo sensei with red roses! What's going on?"

"Who knows? He wants to be different tonight so I even helped him but it looks like he didn't understand it." With an annoyed look on her face, Ome peered down at the nutty teacher outside.

"What kind of advice was this?"

"Get her roses or something. But to think he interpreted it as chase her with flowers…"

"In any event, we need to do something!"

"Calm down. You do remember the thing he hates most right?"

"Getting pricked by needles?"

"Now go to the nurse and tell her she has a patient that needs a shot."

"Me?!"

"Yes? Who else could I be talking to?"

"But that woman, it's rumored that she dissects any living thing that comes to visit her at night!"

"Oh! That's exciting!" An icy wind blew throughout the room.

"Amy sama! Take this seriously!"

"Hai! Well anyway it's just a rumor right? I mean it's not like the student population decreased ever since she was hired right?"

"Actually there was a boy that disappeared from the school the night she did that vaccination on everyone…"

"Oh are you talking about Nagato kun? He actually ran away with his luggage before the medical tests because he was going bananas about meeting the school

nurse. His parents even came. I forgot to mention it-"

"Amy sama! Tell me that sooner!"

"Eh Heh! Sorry and anyway since that issue has been cleared up shouldn't you go get our medic? Tanba Rin sensei is going to be caught in precisely 3 minutes 34

seconds and 45 mini seconds."

"How do you know?"

"I'm pretty sure I said this the first time we met. It's because I'm Amy Zhang."

"Yes Amy sama…" The other line hung up and Ome smiled like nothing happened.

"So, Fine Rein, would you like to know what happened that night and what these 2 did to you?"

"Yes!"

"Wait! Headmistress! How are you going to do that?" She snickered.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The boys shivered.

"So Ome what exactly did you do?"

"It wasn't me. It was the vice principal and his henchmen. Here you 2. Put them on and cover your ears for extra protection ok?"

"Hai!" She handed me and Rein earplugs and put on her own pair.

"Shade, Bright you guys should know that the vice principal not only recorded the confession you guys made that night but even has an entire video on it that's 3

hours long! Nice isn't it?" She covered her ears and waited. In about 3 seconds a bomb went off. The guys were beyond furious.

"No! Delete it!" Shade looked like he was breathing out fire.

"I'm doomed…" Bright with a drooping head said. They kept ranting on and on despite looking like haniwas.

"We've been had!" They both said. And so it left Ome to do one thing so the entire school doesn't crumble down from inhuman noise. She took out her giant mallet and

pounded each of their heads enough to make them dizzy but not unconscious. The proof was how their eyes were spinning in spirals.

"Sorry boys but if you hadn't stopped, I think this school would've been closed down due to renovations. I never thought it took just that to make you boys feel like the

world was going to end…" As she was talking Rein and I ran over and helped support the boys.

"Mou Ome! You're saying that but you just wanted to hit them right?"

"Now that you mention it, I did want to. Anyway it's only 7'o clock. What do you guys plan on doing?"

"I think we'll go rest in our rooms." The 4 of us said.

"Really? I thought you were going to chat about your heart pounding experiences. After all, You're all official sweethearts now."

"Wai-"

"You 4… Stop being so dishonest and just admit it! While you're at why don't you just shout out your love to the entire campus? Rein and Bright already had a taste of that."

"Ah! Headmistress! Don't bring that up!" Bright was getting flustered.

"I can't possibly do that!" Shade shouted.

"Eh? You're both men aren't you? Show some backbone!"

"Even if you say that…"

"Ok! I was kidding. You guys should go soon or you'll run into Ban Jo sensei."

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to be chased by our nurse with a syringe in her hand and will be passing by this very hallway in about 5 minutes. I advise you guys to run."

"Why?"

"He's a handful when needles are in sight. It's even worse than when he's lovesick... Good Night Fine, Rein, Bright and Shade." All 4 of us had sweat drops on the side

of our heads as she was covering her face.

"Good Night Headmistress! See you later!"


	22. Weird Couples: Short Side Story

**Amy: Today's chapter is going to be exciting everyone! *snicker* After all our handsome princes will-**

**Bright/Shade: Wait! Headmistress! How come you're telling readers instead of us?!**

**Amy: Well I'm the author and if I told you, you'd try to change the script wouldn't you?**

**Shade: That's a given!**

**Amy: Do I need to say anymore? Shade already admitted it.**

**Bright: Will you tell us about today's plot then? You already have a plan to ensure that we can't change it right?**

**Amy: That's Bright for you! You catch on quickly! *whispers to boys***

**Shade: *murderous aura* Amy, did you purposely hatch up this plan to makes us look like fools?**

**Amy: *happy* Of course not.**

**Shade: Ome… You're lying aren't you?**

**Amy: You really don't trust me when I say that do you? *sparks are flying in the air***

**Shade: I'd be lying if I said no. *mutual glare***

**Bright: *forgets them* Ome does not own Fushigiboshi! Look forward to what happens in today's side story!**

**Normal POV**

It's been about 9 days since our main characters became couples. They really don't act any different in front of their friends even though everyone knows already (I

wonder how…). Shade and Bright didn't really want a Drastic change in their relationships with the girls even after they declared their love to them. But at the same

time they were worried about what kind of boyfriends they were acting like. And so, they tried to do what they thought soul mates do. As Fine was on her way to play soccer with Kaori at lunchtime Shade grabbed her hand.

"I'll walk you to the field." His eyes looked so earnest. Her face was flushed.

"Thank you…" As they exited the building, Shade paused.

"Fine." He turned clockwise and bent down. Fine overreacted.

"Ah! I can't!" She ran like a zombie was chasing her, leaving Shade shocked. Meanwhile, Bright met Rein.

"Rein, let me walk you to your club." He took her hand which made her look away.

"Bright sama…" She looked dazed. As they got to the broadcasting place, Bright let go and turned around.

"Rein." He leaned downward.

"Kyah! No!" She ran away leaving Bright in her dust. And so, more drama came up. The girls avoided the guys to the point where they couldn't even look them in the eye without fleeing. Lucky for the boys, they had met the headmistress in the corridor.

"Amy! We need help!"

"Stop running!"

"Fine and Rein are avoiding us!"

"Because you guys blotched something up again?"

"Please help us!" They looked so desperate. Her eyebrows twitched.

"Let's go." They followed her. A sweet smell greeted them from the room.

"Where should we start?"

"Don't beat around the bush." Amy put drinks on the desk.

"But don't you like a long visits?"

"Never mind. Talk as much as you want." They started blabbering.

"We don't-"

"So in short today's the 1st time in 9 days you made a move, the 2 girls got scared, ran away and now turmoil strikes?" They all drank from their cups.

"What can we do?"

"Make another move?"

"We-"

"Ok! I was kidding. Talking it out might work."

"But they're keeping away from us!"

"Are your minds working today?"

"What?"

"What did I just say?"

"Talk to them."

"Now how would you do that?"

"Persuade them to converse-Ah!"

"And there's your answer." She went to the kitchen.

"I wonder why we didn't-"

"You were preoccupied." Slices of cheesecake were on the tray. As the boys ate, they smiled.

"This is really good too!"

"It's low fat too."

"Amazing! But why-"

"Did you gain weight?" The popping vein appeared on her head.

"What'd you say Shade kun?"

"Did you-" He was scared seeing a fire right next to him. A broadcast intervened with Shade's demise.

"If Amy sama is in the school, please contact the main office." She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello vice principal? I appreciate your efforts but haven't I told you to not use the system to call me?"

"Amy sama! Where are you?"

"My office."

"We need to talk!"

"The dance?"

"Hai! Do we have to host a game at the ball?"

"Yes. I thought we went over this already."

"But what if we're going up a blind alley?"

"Playing safe huh? Vice principal…"

"Yes?"

"What would students do if a party was too boring?"

"They might leave and start their own fun…"

"And what would that leave you with?"

"More work!"

"What do you choose then?"

"Amy sama what kind of-"

"Secret. I'm not telling."

"How can I agree to this?!"

"When have I ever told you my ideas?"

"Hardly ever…"

"Have they ever altered into a mess I can't fix?"

"No…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I want to know just to be on the safe side…"

"I'll tell you if you want to know."

"Really?"

"But my condition would be that you can't say no to it." That smile appeared again.

"Amy sama!"

"Would you like to hear it?"

"I'm fine…"

"Oh and I should tell you that I have an additional plan up my sleeve. Thanks for your approval Minister!"

"Amy sama!-"

"Don't worry it only involves 4 kids." She ended the call.

"Amy? What party?" Bright asked.

"There's one on February 13 that lasts until 4 in the morning." She started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She pointed to Shade crouching in the corner.

"I'm going to let you off the hook because of how amusing you are."

"Really?"

"It'd be a waste for such an interesting toy- no, guy to leave so soon." They both stiffened. What did she take them for?!

"So, the party-"

"Well there's always a yearly one for Valentine's Day. And there's a superstition with it so you lady-killers better be extra careful."

"We're not playboys!"

"Are you sure?"

"What's the superstition?"

"A boy has to accept chocolate from the girl and if they kiss around midnight in the moonlight, they're supposed to be happy forever."

"That sounds like something in a drama."

"My sentiments exactly and you 2 better watch out for all the girls trying to kiss you on that day…"

"Yes! And we just remembered that we never figured out why Fine and Rein ran away." They all thought about it.

"Ah!"

"What is it?"

"Nothing." The boys humorously fell to the ground.

"Why'd you say Ah then?!"

"I wanted a little entertainment. Besides you guys are boyfriends. You should know your girlfriends better than me."

"We're sorry."

"Anyway is it true you guys haven't done anything to them in 9 days?"

"We went on dates…"

"Shame on you! I'm willing to bet that they weren't even that romantic!"

"Headmistress! We-"

"Don't say anything. I know why already. The girls were not used to you suddenly making moves ok?"

"Is it because we did nothing for a while?"

"Yes. You have to balance things out!"

"Hai! We will from now on!"

"Good. Now here's a question. If there was one thing you wanted the girls to change about themselves what would it be?"

"We don't-"

"I said if!"

"Well… Fine could act a little more like a girl."

"Rein should think about herself more."

"Thanks. Anticipate the dance ok?"

"Yes!" They left. Shade ran to the soccer field to see Fine playing even after school. Bright found Rein in the newspaper club's room writing tomorrow's schedule.

"Rein?" She jumped at the voice.

"Bright sama… Is something wrong?"

"I want to apologize for my actions yesterday. I'm sorry for being a bad boyfriend."

"You aren't bad at all! I was just shocked yet I started to avoid you…"

"You're not to blame! If I had held your hand or even walked to class with you for 9 days this wouldn't have happened. I made you feel weird because I didn't do anything right!"

"But I could've been a better girlfriend too!" They stayed quiet for a while.

"I don't think we'll get anywhere if this continues."

"Yes…" Her notebook slipped out of her hand. They both ended up touching hands. It just so happens that the page it turned to had all of Rein's personal thoughts about yesterday.

"Is this-"

"Yes. I wanted to think of a way to make up with you but it didn't work." He took her hand and helped her stand.

"Rein, this time I'll be a better boyfriend so can you give me another chance?"

"Yes!"

"I promise to cherish you."

"Bright sama, I promise to be a stronger and more suited girl for you." He lifted her up in the air. As they were twirling, Chiffon came.

"Rein? Is someone there?" He put her down as the door opened. As they were explaining, she noticed twitching.

Shade marched down to the playing field and dragged Fine away.

"Shade! Stop pulling!" They stopped in the garden with all the trees. Kaori was behind them.

"Fine. I want to say that I'm sorry for what I did."

"It's ok but it's not entirely your fault. If I hadn't run away…"

"No! If I had been a better boyfriend those 9 days, you wouldn't have avoided me."

"Not true! If I had tried instead of waiting for you to do something-" He pinned her to a tree and put his head down.

"If I had the courage to admit that we were a couple-"

"That's wrong! I could've said it too!"

"I made you feel odd yesterday. I'm sorry!"

"I was just surprised! It's not like I-"

"But I never thought of how you'd react! Just let me be wrong…" He slumped down.

"Shade? This isn't like you." Fine also bent down. He kept muttering I'm sorry so she hugged him.

"Fine, can you give me one more chance?"

"You don't need another chance. You're fine the way you are ok? I need to be a good girlfriend to you."

"You don't need to. I like the Fine that is always so hyper, loving, daring and not very girly."

"Not very girly? Is that an insult?!"

"That's not what I-"

"Then I guess I fell for a cheeky, strange haired nerd!" She stuck out her tongue. Well anyway, isn't it better to be an arguing couple than an uncomfortable one?


	23. Valentine's Day

The regular school days kept passing until it came to the week before the party. The headmistress paid a special visit to our main characters' class that Monday.

"Hey! Studyin' hard?"

"Headmistress!" Everyone yelled.

"What's up?"

"Amy sama what are you doing?"

"Ruby sensei don't worry I'm just here to pass on a message."

"What is it?!" All the girls were excited.

"The party you girls are getting ready for." They all cheered.

"What's going to happen?"

"Well until February 13 all of you are going to work on your dance skills. Partners will be the same in class and MAYBE I'll allow switching. Now I need to talk to Fine and

Rein." The 3 talked at the door.

"Is this about the dance as well?"

"Yes and you should know there is a superstition."

"Again?" They both frowned.

"Yes and you guys should try it out before any other girls."

"What is it?"

"You have to give chocolate to those 2 around midnight and kiss them where the moon is visible."

"We have to kiss them?!"

"I couldn't phrase it any other way."

"But-"

"Valentine's Day is going to be hectic, especially for you 2."

"Why?"

"Girls are going to be either trying to eat them or mug them. That's going to be a sight."

"We haven't even kissed them on-"

"You have-" She covered her mouth.

"What do you mean?!"

"Nothing it was a slip of the tongue. I-I'll see you around!" She ran. The girls were left there with double fires starting. For the entire week, dance classes cut into

normal subjects, much to Fine's dismay. Not only did she not want to ballroom dance but she was afraid of crushing Shade's toes before the fun even began. Rein was,

um, nervous (let's leave it at that). And fan girls were denied the chance to dance with our lovely princes because,

"If I let you do that you'll go gaga over them." (_quote from Ome_) That was the end of that discussion. So at 6 P.M on the day of the ball, Rein and Ome dragged Fine

away to get ready. They went to the secret room in the headmistress's office and looked through dresses while getting out all the beauty products. Because Amy

promised there would be plenty of food and desserts, Fine sat quietly. The twins wore matching tent dresses with some make up on. The party was basically free style

so Fine scrambled to the giant table in the middle with all the food on it while Rein danced with Bright for who knows how many times.

"You know headmistress, that looks like way too much food even for Fine."

"Well if I didn't make enough, I would owe Fine another mountain of sweets."

"Ahaha… Shouldn't we stop Fine?"

"Let her have fun. Here Shade." She handed him a glass.

"Mint and milk?"

"Yes." He drank from it. His face turned expressionless.

"So Shade? How do you feel?"

"Very peculiar."

"Are you using big words for no reason?"

"It's called being sophisticated."

"Yes! It worked!" Shade had turned into a real nerd! When Bright and Rein took a break Ome took the chance to do the same thing.

"Rein, Bright here." They both drank different flavors and in about 3 seconds the mood changed.

"My servants go get me a plate of fried chicken!" He pointed to random people.

"I want blueberry honey waffles!" Rein threw a tantrum.

"Success over here too! And one last person." She went over to Fine.

"Ome! This is so good!"

"That's good to know. Here." Fine sipped it and put down her plate.

"I can't be stuffing my face!" She wiped her mouth and asked a boy to dance. Amy burst out laughing. Everyone noticed their strange behavior.

"Headmistress! What's you do to Onii sama?" Altezza marched over.

"I just gave him a potion."

"Why's he acting so weird?!"

"Because it was a drink that would make him an _oresama_. Nice isn't it?"

"Of course not! What will I do?"

"Don't worry. It lasts 30 minutes at most."

"What happened to Shade sama?" Lione asked.

"He turned into a real brainiac."

"What do we do?"

"Stop worrying. They'll all be fine by 11."

"What in the world are Fine and Rein doing?!" Auler asked.

"You can tell by looking." Amy said in a laid-back tone.

"That's not what I mean! What happened to them?!"

"Rein turned into a spoiled little girl and Fine became super girly."

"Ah!"

"Calm down. They'll go back to normal. It's a prank played by me." She winked causing them all to feel chills down their spines. Fine was dancing one guy after the

other, Rein was in the crowd of guys fighting over who should give her what, Bright was sitting in a king's chair and lame glasses were on Shade's face. Their friends

could only stare. After all this madness, the headmistress made an announcement at exactly 11 when the effects wore off.

"We'll be commencing the game I thought of now."

"Amy sama what-"

"Let me talk vice principal. Rules are simple, find and catch me by 12:30. Prizes will be revealed by the vice principal. Later!" She vanished. The students all scrambled

out of the room. Most people thought she would hide in a dark place because she loves to change the school into a haunted building so they checked in there. Other

people checked outside in the garden. And some people were just running around looking for each other. Rein was looking through classrooms with big windows,

Bright was looking through the greenhouse, Shade was searching in the bushes and Fine was running around the staircases. No one could find her and it was already

11:30. She wasn't in the school, its rooftop, the garden or even in the field. Rein was going to head back before she saw Bright from the big window in the hallway.

Fine decided to go back with all the students heading to the party room. She ran as fast as she could across the yard hoping to get there in time to eat most of the

desserts, take some and go find Shade around midnight to do "that". It turned out the chefs took the chance to clear the buffet and make more desserts for when the

game ends at 12:30. Since there were only drinks Fine went back to find Shade. It was already 11:54. A hand grabbed her wrist before she passed by the planthouse.

"Fine? What are you doing?"

"Shade! Good timing! I was looking for you!" She looked at her watch. 11:57. She made it.

"What for?"

"I came to give you this." She took out a neatly wrapped box.

"Oh yeah, today is-"

"You forgot?"

"I guess."

"Well no girls have raided you yet." Right after she finished saying that, they both wished it wouldn't be a jinx.

"I hope that doesn't happen." Shade looked really scared of the thought.

"Uh… Anyway here! Happy Valentine's Day from me!"

"Thanks Fine." She suddenly pulled the chocolate back. "Now's my chance." He murmured.

"Wait! I have an idea!" She ripped open the package, put a piece of chocolate in her mouth, grabbed Shade's shirt and leaned upward. And at exactly midnight on the dot, she kissed Shade.

"Fine?!" She just smiled.

"It was _honmei_ chocolate."

"Did you have to do that?"

"I had to do it. Sorry."

"You really just wanted to have a taste of your chocolate didn't you?"

"I'm found out?" She rubbed the back of her head.

"Why was it a little spicy?"

"I put some curry in it. I thought unique chocolate would be good."

"Really Fine…"

"Besides I had to be the first to kiss you or-"

"What do you mean?"

"Huh? Don't you know? The superstition is that the girl gives her chocolate and needs to kiss the boy under the moonlight."

"What? I heard that it didn't matter as long as the couple kisses."

"Eh?! Who'd you hear that from?"

"Headmistress." She suddenly felt really bad.

At 11:50, Rein saw Bright in the field looking. She decided it was about time to give him her chocolate and walked down slowly so she can do the superstition quickly.

Because she was thinking of how to act, she actually bumped into Bright's back.

"Rein?"

"Bright sama?! I'm sorry!" She checked her watch. 11:56.

"Have you found the Headmistress yet?"

"No. She's not in the school, the roof or in the garden…"

"She is sure a master at hiding."

"But why are you desperately trying to find her?"

"Because I have a feeling that if we don't win something embarrassing is going to be revealed about us."

"I'm sure Ome wouldn't-" It was more than likely than she had some kind of inconvenient info on all the students let alone those 2.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's hurry!"

"Wait Bright sama!" It was 11:59.

"Yes Rein?"

"Here. Happy Valentine's Day!" As she bowed he was leaning down hoping to complete the myth. She covered his mouth with her hands. There were only 10 seconds

until 12 o'clock. She clenched her chocolate in one hand and touched his cheek with the other. Her lips touched his and their foreheads bumped because she was short

on time. After she leaned back down, she gave him her chocolate.

"I'm sorry Bright sama but…"

"The legend right?"

"Yes and I hope you like my chocolate…" He opened the box and put one in his mouth.

"Sweet. Just like Rein." He put one of the heart shapes in the moonlight while she tried to sort out what her boyfriend just said.

"Bright sama thank you but-"

"I should be thanking you Rein. You gave me chocolate and even did the superstition for our love."

"It was really nothing… I'm so embarrassed…" She muttered.

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing! I had to do it before any girl!"

"Wait, Rein? What do you mean?"

"Isn't the superstition-"

"The girl gives chocolate and they/the girl kiss-"

"Bright sama… who told you that?"

"The headmistress…" Rein was going to die from humiliation. Both of the twins, at the _exact_ same time exclaimed

"Ome! How could you?!" As the boys were trying to calm the girls down, Ome who had been peeking the entire time, ran away to a certain place. As the 4 were

preparing to go back, they all saw a shadow on the roof of the girls' dorm. It was worth a look so they all ran, Bright holding Rein's hand and Shade clutching Fine's

wrist. They all ran into the dorm (uh oh) and ran as fast as they could to the top. The couples met up at the last flight of stairs to the door to the roof. As the boys opened it, a camera flashed.

"Took you long enough!" There was Ome, smiling with a very troublesome thing in her hand, an instant camera.

"Does this mean we win?" Shade and Bright both asked.

"I guess and you guys do know where you are right?"

"The girls-"

"Don't you have any delicacy? This is the female students' beautiful rose garden with no males!"

"We're-"

"Is what I'd like to say but every year after Valentine's Day until summer vacation, boys are allowed in the girls dorm until curfew. You guys were transfer students so I didn't want to tell until you got settled."

"Say that sooner!"

"I wanted to have some fun! I mean how can no one see me? I was here for a while!"

"Most of them headed back to the ballroom."

"Well that explains why it's been so boring."

"Wait, Ome why do you have that?" They all pointed to the camera.

"To take a picture of the winners. Let's go back. Your prize awaits." She seriously looked frightening. As the award "ceremony" began, Ome looked even more happy. She gestured for all 4 of them to come up.

"Have you guys told Fine and Rein how pretty they look tonight?" The boys looked at the girls and turned around, flushed.

"C-cute!" Both of them said in the corner.

"Haha! Really, only you 2 would make such funny reactions!" She couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Why'd you-" She pulled out 10 pictures. All of them made the couples gasp. They were all screenshots of what happened tonight.

"H-how'd you get those photos?!" Shade was trying to snatch them away.

"That's confidential information."

"Why is there a picture of us…" Rein and Fine hid their faces.

"Sorry you 2 but I couldn't help it."

"What was I doing?" Bright was staring at the picture of him in a chair and someone kneeling. It made him so ashamed.

"Ome! Give us the pictures!"

"Sure!"

"Huh?"

"If you can catch me!" She dashed out with all 4 of them chasing her.


	24. The Mystery Part l

**Fine's POV**

The Lovebird Day celebration we all had was enjoyable even though I lived up to my title, one of the most unprincesslike princesses of the Fushigiboshi when I tried to

get those humiliating photos from Ome (and in the end, I still couldn't get them back). The food was so superb but I really wish Ome would make me more sweets even

now. But why does this have to happen after such a nice night?! There seems to be something roaming around the classrooms at night causing all kinds of problems.

People are saying that when they walk in the school at night, there is something that is stalking them, turning the water faucets on, opening random doors, taking

belongings, making flashlights flicker and sounding like a cat when nothing's there. It may be rumors but over 10 classmates are repeating the same thing! The dorms

aren't that far away from the main branch. What do I do if it wanders into the girl rooms?! I don't want this…

**Rein's POV**

Lovely Cupid's Day was really too special.~ I can't believe I actually had it in me to kiss Bright sama! I have no memory of what I was doing in the middle of so

many boys but it felt so romantic to be with my prince in the moonlight. The only thing that I feel like hiding in a corner about is how I acted when I saw those shots of

the 4 of us. I acted so unladylike when I chased Ome around the entire school to get them. And I still couldn't retrieve them… It was as if I was stuffing my face like

Fine! And before I can keep think about this, a mystery is causing our entire school to go crazy. It seems like there's something in the school at night. I'm not very

afraid of the rumors unlike Fine but that doesn't mean I would like to see the actual thing. Oh, if only Bright sama would save me if I ran into it~

"_Kyah! Bright sama save me!" The monster runs away._

"_Rein?! Are you ok?" Bright sama extends his hand._

"_Yes… Thank you for saving me…"_

"_It's my duty as a prince and the person that loves you most Rein." We ride on a white horse to some far away and distant land…_

It seems that while I was daydreaming, Fine was dragging me to Ome's office. She greeted us at the door.

"Hey Fine, Rein! Come on in!" A familiar smell filled the room.

"Did you bake something?" I asked.

"Yes. Just for my lovely guests." She was definitely eyeing Fine.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Fine asked.

"Eat first." She had made a giant strawberry shortcake and blueberry honey waffles on the side. It tasted so fresh that I think I started pigging out with Fine.

"How do you make these kind of sweets?" Ome's phone rang. It must be the vice principal.

"Hey vice principal! What's up?"

"Amy sama…"

"Are you sick?"

"Yes. I caught a cold…"

"Oh ok, I thought you were making weird noises just to make it sound like you're ill but I guess I was wrong right?" She was smiling. A loud gulp was heard on the

other line. Why did she act like she didn't know when she just admitted that she knew his plans?

"So I was wondering Amy sama… Can you-"

"Sure. Why not?"

"But I didn't finish-"

"I know it's the patrol. I'll do it."

"Really? Thank you Amy sama!"

"So I was wondering, why are you scared of the rumors?" He was panicking.

"Amy sama! I'm not scared of such silly gossip!"

"Really? That's good then because I thought you were trying to make an excuse so I can do it because you're afraid of haunted places."

"Amy sama! I don't-"

"Whatever you say! I'm hanging up now!" She put her phone on the desk.

"I'll teach you sometime later. So anyway I was wondering if you 2 would like to come with me on patrol tonight, to find out what the rumors are about. And besides

you heard the reason." Fine was having a hard time swallowing.

"B-but…" She kept stuttering.

"Don't worry I have already arranged for you guys to have a later curfew since the vice principal is a real handful!"

"Don't prepare that ahead of time!" We both shouted.

"So do you wanna go?"

"I'll go since I'm c-" Fine grabbed my arm with her puppy eyes.

"Rein…" At this rate I'll be giving in…

"Fine don't worry I also made sure to make you a special goodie bag to take while we're going around."

"Really?! But…"

"If you're still so scared, bring your darlings along." We both spit out the milk tea.

"Darlings?! They're not our…"

"Please! How can you still say that when you've been dating for about 3 weeks?!"

"But it would too much to call them d-darling!" We were in sync.

"What am I going to do with you 2?" She rubbed her head.

"But how can we?! What if they-"

"They like you guys for who you are! Stop blushing!"

"We can't help it! We have so many insecurities!"

"Aiya… I think you 2 need to take self esteem lessons."

"Amy… Please teach us!"

"Huh?! I can't! I've never been in-"

"Yes you have!"

"But I've never had-" Fine and I leaned closer and tried our hardest to plead.

"Ok-" The door opened. Shade and Bright sama were there.

"Ah! Shade/Bright sama how long have you been there?"

"From the time Headmistress said you need lessons. Why-"

"As usual, when you guys listen in, it's always at the most worthless time."

"Sorry about that." The boys muttered while pouting.

"Ok Ok! Stop being so grumpy and go take your girlfriends back to their dorms. And don't you dare say your embarrassed about doing that." I think Fine and I went red.

"But-"

"No buts! And you should know I'll be having all of you accompany me on the lookout tonight."

"Why should we have to-"

"Because the vice principal is annoying and I said so! Any complaints?"

"N-no…"

"Then hurry and go for a walk!"

"H-hai!" They lifted us up.

"You can stay in their dorms until I go to pick you guys up!"

"Like we could do that!" Bright and Shade yelled together. We were pulled out.

"Bright sama/Shade my wrist hurts!" They both released their grip and apologized. I looked at Bright sama. He was blushing. Ome said he likes me for who am I so it's

worth a try. I put my hand in his. He tilted his face and turned even redder. Is this a success?! We walked back to the dorm hand in hand. I couldn't bear to let go of his

hand so I insisted he come to the room I share with Fine. We were both nervous as we walked through the hallway full of girls and some boys. People stared. When

we got to my room, I told him he could sit anywhere he wanted. He chose the chair next to my bed. I brought out some snacks I kept hidden from Fine so she wouldn't

eat them unless we had a party.

"Here Bright sama!" I laid the treats on the desk.

"You didn't have to do this Rein."

"It's ok! I want to!"

"But what about Fine?"

"Don't worry I have more for her. She loves to snack before going to bed." We both laughed.

"So what were you guys talking about with Amy?"

"Nothing! It was about the patrol tonight. It looks like the vice principal is scared of haunted places."

"Who ever thought that grouchy man was afraid of the school at night!" We kept chattering away. It was finally getting comfortable between us! But I have to ask…

"Bright sama? Am I good enough for you?"

"Rein?"

"I am just a klutzy princess that really doesn't act like a princess at all. I think I might cause trouble for Bright sama who is popular and so sweet to everyone…"

"Really… Rein, I do love you and that's all that matters. I fell in love with the Rein that is bright, really cute and klutzy, and has low self esteem.

"Then it's ok to be together?"

"Of course!" He stood up and bent down. I closed my eyes. For once I didn't have any doubt in what I did.

"Phew! It's hot in here isn't it?" We both stopped and looked up. We both yelled when we saw a giant horse's head in front of us.

"Ah! What-"

"It's me!" Ome took off the giant mask.

"Don't scare us like that!"

"Sorry but how could you guys not be able to tell my voice?"

"Ah…"

"Sorry for interrupting your KISS SCENE!" The last part was way too loud!

"Stop Ome! We weren't going to do anything!"

"So what was Bright doing telling you that he loves you, and bending down?"

"You're wrong!"

"Ok Ok. Let's go."

**Fine's POV**

Ome's words were stuck in mind. If Shade really does like me what would he do if I hold hands with him? I put my hand in his grip and waited for his reaction. He didn't

turn around. I looked at his face. I've never seen him so flushed.

"Sorry Shade!" I pulled my hand back.

"Never mind. Let's go." He grabbed my hand.

"Where?"

"Anywhere!" He must've tried to cover up his embarrassment. As Bright and Rein headed to the dorms, Shade and I went on a long walk around the school. Many

people laughed when they saw how awkward we were. Fan girls glared but when Shade frowned in their direction, they ran. It was still February so not many

people were outside. It was sad to see no action outside. There was no warmth and excitement from all the students. As we passed by the next window, Shade switched places with me.

"This way you won't be able to see the window." I was surprised and happy he noticed. I grabbed his left arm and hugged it while we walked outside. I skipped while looking at the sky.

"Shade isn't it nice to be outside?"

"Fine, watch where you're going! Stop acting like a monkey girl!"

"Stop calling me a monkey!" I tripped on a rock and fell.

"Ouch…"

"I told you to be careful didn't I?" He reached out his hand and pulled me up. He kept gripping my hand. We were silent once again. After crossing the yard, we headed

to the girls' dorm. Many girls were whispering. It made me uncomfortable but at the same time, Shade's hand made me feel secure. And since he looked so reluctant to

let go, I invited him in. As we got to the curve, he pulled me into the corner.

"Hey! What are we doing in a corner?!"

"Be quiet Fine!" I turned back to see fan girls after Shade and Bright after hearing they came. It was so cramped. My heart is beating too fast! I want to hurry and get

out of this position or he'll hear my heartbeat… I looked at Shade who seemed weird too. I want to ask now…

"Shade? Is it ok to be together?"

"What?"

"Are we meant to be soul mates?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I feel insecure… You're very smart, athletic and a perfect prince everyone loves! But I don't have-" He got closer to me touching my cheek.

"What do I do with you Fine?"

"But I… I just can't help but feel that I can't match up." My eyes got watery.

"I chose you out of all the girls. Is that not enough reason?"

"But you could easily-" I could feel his breathe in my ear making me blush.

"How slow can you get Fine?"

"Shade! I'm not-"

"If you aren't dense, why haven't you figured it out?"

"Fine what is it then?!"

"I fell in love with a girl that doesn't think much of herself."

"Is it ok to eternally be together with a perfect-" He flicked my forehead.

"Idiot, being perfect is overrated. I'm not like that"

"You're right. You're still rude and weird." I put my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Rude and weird? Stop calling me that!"

"You keep calling me a slow monkey!"

"Fine…" He looked mad for a second but it changed into a small smile. We both kept our hands tightly together as he leaned in and I stood on my tip toes. Then we heard a cough.

"I've come to curse you!" We saw a giant _Oni_ mask. I hid behind Shade as we shrieked.

"Who in the world are you?"

"Really, you still haven't figured it out?" We raised our eyebrows.

"Are you someone we know?"

"That's cold Shade. It's me." Ome took off the mask. Bright and Rein were standing behind her coughing.

"Don't tell me you saw everything…?"

"Of course not Fine! We didn't see you guys hide in the corner, hugging and saying-" Bright covered her mouth as the air got really stuffy.

"You know Shade I doubt you're in any position to tell Fine that she's slow because you are too."

"Wha-"

"Come on everyone! I have a lot of things prepared!" What kind of "things" is she talking about?

**Ome: So since I've been wanting to do this for a while, it's time For Kore Wa Koi?'s Special Interview Time!**

**Shade: Why is there a special in it?**

**Ome: Because instead of trying to keep you here in this episode, I'll be torturing you in the next.**

**Shade: What kind of punishments are these?**

**Ome: Not telling! You'll have to play along first. Anyway let's start with Fine!**

**Fine: Eh?! Uh… Please don't be a weird question…**

**Ome: What's your favorite food?**

**Fine: Strawberry shortcake!**

**Ome: Next Bright! What do you call your girlfriend besides the name Rein?**

**Bright: Princess Rein?**

**Ome: Hm… Ok Rein! What do you think of Bright?**

**Rein: Smart, Charming, Special, Perfect Prince!**

**Ome: Ok... Now Shade! How many times have you called Fine monkey or slow?**

**Shade: More than 10 times? *gets a whack on the head* Why'd you hit me?**

**Ome: Because I suddenly feel like smacking something. You just happened to be the closest thing!**

**Shade: Why is it always me?! Why can't you hit Bright or something? He acts the same way!**

**Ome: If I agreed with that, we'd both be wrong… Besides I can't ruin his beautiful face unlike someone who has a skill for making stupid reactions!**

**Shade: Who could you be talking about?**

**Ome: Please Shade… Use your brain a little. You don't have to thank me for insulting you since it was my pleasure doing it.**

**Shade: Ome… *on fire as he's chasing her***

**Ome: Shade! Temper, temper! *runs around happily leaving the other 3 to just stare***


	25. The Mystery Part ll

**Fine: Nee Ome? Can I not go on the tour around the school?**

**Ome: Why? Everyone's going-**

**Fine: But I can't stand horror! I don't want anything to come out!**

**Ome: Mou Fine! The real reason behind this is… *starts whispering***

**Rein: Really Ome! You really think of too many ideas for us!**

**Ome: Well the reason lies in Shade and Bright.**

**Shade: Meaning?**

**Ome: Hey Shade! When'd you get here? *points to surprised Rein and Fine***

**Shade: Stop changing the subject!**

**Bright: Now now everyone. We should act civilized…**

**Shade: How can I?! Amy's bound to tell Fine and Rein something- *girls are huddled in the corner***

**Shade and Bright: Don't give them strange ideas!**

**Ome: What's the harm in that? And besides if you want to know so much you have 2 perfect people to ask!**

**Fine and Rein: Ome! We-**

**Ome: See ya everyone! I don't own Fushigiboshi! *dashes away***

**Shade and Bright: So… Fine/Rein what did she tell you?**

**Bright's POV**

After the headmistress discovered Rein and I, we also found Shade and Fine in a cramped corner. I doubt I'll be able to get over the fact that my time with Rein was

interrupted by none other than Amy. I can feel it in my bones, she's going to use that as blackmail… All 4 of us ended up being dragged to the school from the dorm.

"Don't worry people! It's going to be fun!"

"That's what we're all worried about!"

"No use complaining now.~" We were already in front of the school entrance. She pushed us all in.

"Ome! I hate dark places with ghosts!" Fine was trembling.

"Ome! Do we have to-" Rein started.

"Yes so here." She handed Fine the biggest bag of sweets I've ever seen.

"Oi. Where did people say the thing appeared?" Shade sighed.

"4th floor?"

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Let's go to all the floors!" Amy gleefully skipped in. We all ran after her.

"So, are we going to the basement?" Fine was snacking but nervous at the same time.

"Why not?"

"You're having too much fun wit this!" Shade and I yelled.

"Really?" We face palmed ourselves. She wasn't going to admit it if she didn't feel like it.

"Ah! Something's over there!" Fine and Rein ran behind us. Amy went in front to check at what was moving around the attic. She shone the flashlight on its face.

"Detta!" We all screamed except Amy.

"Ah! Hello Janitor san!"

"Headmistress? What're you doing here?"

"Patrolling with 4 of my lovely students."

"Oh hello. Well since my job is done, I'll be going to sleep now. And be careful _it_ comes out…" His face looked so creepy…

"Let's keep going!"

"Weren't you scared at all?!" She looked confused.

"That man… What in the world is he?"

"Our old janitor Chuu san. What's up?"

"He's scary! Don't you think?"

"I thought it was because of his age." She shrugged.

"Ome! We don't want to do this!"

"Fine, Rein don't worry you have me and 2 guys to protect you!"

"Aren't you scared of-"

"Not really…"

"Ome… Thank you!" They both hugged her.

"Do we even have a reason to be here?" Shade and I muttered.

**Shade's POV**

What was the point in Bright and I coming? Amy could even take care of these 2 so why? After the basement was checked we went to the 1st floor. And to make things

worse all the floors including this one had at least 10 classrooms.

"Are we going to look into everyone of them?"

"No we'll probably just peek in most of them."

"Is it going to be ok?"

"Sure it is! And I'm leading the way." There were no comments so we just followed. Every room was dark but hardly anything moved except curtains blown from the wind.

"I hope the 2nd level will be just as easy…"

"It should be fun Fine, Rein."

"Amy, don't tease them!"

"But it's fun! And Fine I'll give you these if you obediently grip Shade's hand from now on. Don't let go ok?" There was another bag of treats. Fine took them and put

her hand in mine. I was getting warm.

"Should we get going?"

"Wait Bright. Rein I promise to go shopping with you this Saturday and even drag Fine along if you hold Bright's hand the entire time. And you can munch on these!"

More sweets came out of her backpack.

"Really? Thank you!" Fine and Rein were beyond happy, it was scary to watch. As we went up the stairs a shadow appeared and the twins were about to fall down the

stairs. Bright and I both flipped and caught them before they hit the ground.

"Nice Shade, Bright!"

"How can you say that?! They were going-"

"Please boys… I did set up something." She pointed and we just realized that we landed on a cushion.

"When'd this get here?!"

"When I saw the shadow. You guys need to pay more attention-Oh behind you." I turned around to see a werewolf in front of me. I jumped up and it disappeared.

"What was that?"

"Who knows? That's a nice position!" The twins were sitting on our laps.

"Stop making fun of us!"

"Shouldn't we hurry?" Nothing happened as we went up. Amy gave Fine and Rein bandages; I wonder why? Before I knew it I ran into a class sign.

"Shade? Are you ok?" She bent down and parted my bangs as she put on the band aid.

"Yes… But why did I hit a sign?"

"Because it was lowered? You never noticed?"

"As usual, you're very observant." I tired to sound as mocking as I could to Amy.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Shade? Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

"Fine don't worry it's just a scratch." I held her hand gaining my confidence back. Then Bright fell over a broom.

"Bright sama! Are you ok?"

"Y-yes. But why's there a broom in the hallway?"

"Pranks. You all should be careful once we get to the staircase."

"Hai!" It felt like forever to even get close to the staircase. Fine and Rein tripped too many times, I almost walked into the wrong classroom and Bright almost have a

bucket over his head. Only Amy didn't have anything strange happen to her.

"Amy! What's with all these tricks?!"

"People set them up. I'm going to spice things up."

"No!"

"We need excitement in this boring game!" She pushed us all into a classroom.

"Are we supposed to be in this position?" I whispered as Fine was basically in my lap and hugging me. This is too much.

"Up to you lovebirds!" She winked.

"Don't give me that!"

"Be quiet Shade! Take Rein and Bright as an example!"

"They're going to die from embarrassment!" I pointed at the steam.

"I'm sure they can last 2 minutes. Look." 2 figures came into the classroom and set up a bucket and a lot of glue on the floor.

"What do we do?"

"Follow me people!" We walked to the other exit in the classroom with no flashlights. As we quietly opened the door, the 2 shadows were coming. Something tripped

them making them turn the other way to go to the 1st floor. Amy opened the door with their trap and put a flashlight on the bucket. They both walked over and one

got hit with a bucket while the other got stuck in the glue.

"Now what?"

"Time to run! Come on! We have more fun coming up!" Since Rein couldn't keep up Bright carried her up. Fine looked drowsy so I lifted her up too. After we finally

stopped panicking, we were already in front of the math classroom on the 3rd floor.

"Thank you Shade/ Bright sama." The twins said.

"That was really great work Shade, Bright! And here I thought you guys were stupid enough to not realize." The angry vein appeared on our heads.

"Thanks…" We muttered.

"You don't have to thank me! It's fun!" We were going to blow.

"We are-"

"Not stupid. I know. Haven't you guys heard of sarcasm?" She dropped down laughing.

"Headmistress!"

"Ah! Duck!" We all bent down as the window broke.

"Who did this?"

"Hm… A crow probably."

"Are you sure it isn't the people who set up the pranks?"

"Yes. They wouldn't break a window to hurt us or anything along those lines."

"What? How do you know?"

"Because they're people we know."

"You already knew their identities?!"

"Yes I did. But I wanted some more entertainment so I kept quiet about it."

"Amy! Tell us sooner!"

"You'll find out later. Anyway let's have some fun." Her plan was really hectic. We were all going to pull pranks in 3 groups. Fine and I hid in the English classroom,

Bright and Rein were around the corner and Amy was near the staircase. As we heard footsteps we pulled the rope Amy set up and a bucket of water landed on one of

their heads. They were yelling but me and Fine couldn't hear much because we were hiding under the teacher's desk for class. It was cramped but for some reason, I

don't hate this feeling. They kept running and we peered to see Rein and Bright coming our way. The shadows yelled again but this time it was because they were

stuck on duct tape. As they ran up the stairs we heard screams again. then footsteps approached our classroom.

"Bright sama!" She was clinging to him.

"Don't worry Rein. I'm here for you." He was hugging her and glaring at the door.

"Said by the guy that tripped over a broom." Amy opened the door smirking.

"That was an accident!"

"Hm… Anyway let's get a move on."

"What happened to those 2?"

"They went up the stairs."

"Why'd you let them get away?"

"Because they have 3 more accomplices."

"How do you know?!"

"Stop asking questions. They'll be answered later." As we walked to the staircase to the last floor, Amy turned right and went down that hallway.

"Wait! Amy! Shouldn't we be going to the 4th floor?"

"Yes but I need to get something over with. You guys can stay over there if you want!"

"No! Ome! Don't leave us!" I hope they know Bright and I are here too… We walked to the hallway for science classes and the storage rooms.

"So, left or right?" The door on the left was open while the right wasn't. The 4 of us pointed to the right.

"Let's go." Bright said.

"Are you sure? What's the easiest place to set up another prank?"  
"Well a door."

"Then why on earth would you pick a door that's closed?"

"Fine/Rein are probably afraid of walking through an open door that someone else went through tonight."

"Then we take the door. Rein hand me the leftover tape." She put the tip of it on the doorknob.

"Shade? What if something comes out?!"

"I promise to protect you Fine." I was holding onto her as we waited.

"Says the guy that ran into a sign." Ome was cracking up.

"Headmistress!" She pulled the duct tape back and an explosion occurred. When it finally cleared, we saw that the door had many dents in it.

"As expected of something made in the science lab."

"You knew about this too?!"

"Yes. When we were running up to this floor I caught a glimpse of potions behind this door."

"What are we going to do about all the damages?"

"They're going to be replaced by tomorrow."

"Don't tell me, you knew all of this was going to happen so you made arrangements?"

"Yup! They'll be here around 1 in the morning so about an hour from now." We had no further comments.

"Anyway let's finish all of this!" Fine and Rein looked determined. Bright held Rein's hand while I held Fine's as we rushed to the last floor. Amy threw me and Bright snacks.

"What's this?"

"You can tell right?" There were cakes and potato chips.

"Why now though?"

"We'll be taking a rest for a little bit and then we're playing tag." She was eating Pockys and cookies. Fine and Rein still had more of their treats so we all sat down in

the desks of the foreign language room and munched.

"Bright sama! Here!" Rein put a piece of her cake in his mouth.

"Rein! What-"

"Is it tasty?" She was smiling.

"Yes. Very." They had a light air around them.

"Shade!" Fine put a piece of cake in my mouth too.

"Fine! Why-"

"I wanted you to try it! Isn't it delicious?"

"Ah. Yes…"

"You guys should know that you just ate my original apple and chocolate cakes. They're good for angry and tired people."

"Is that why you were provoking us?"

"Nope. I did that because I was bored."

"Bored?!"

"Well anyway this is fun isn't it?"

"Y-yes…" I hate to admit it but it might've been amusing running around the school at night with something strange in it.

"I got to see many funny things! Oh how you guys act like married couples…"

"Stop joking! We're not like that!"

"Are you sure?"

"Amy!" We all yelled.

"Sorry Sorry but I enjoy teasing you 4."

"Why?"

"You guys remind me of- Never mind. Let's go catch our culprits." She winked. We all stood up and as we were running down the corridor she told us the plan. Fine and

me went around the corner to wait, Rein and Bright went down the stairs and Amy was beside the door she thinks they're in, the security room. As she waited for

people to come out Fine and I were busy preparing ropes, water and oil near the floor. As the door slammed we ran down the stairs so we didn't collide with the guilty

party. They slipped and 2 of them fell, so Bright and I caught them. It turns out it was Lione and Sophie. We brought them up the stairs for the explanation.

"Hurry and come out, Altezza, Auler and Tio." They all came out embarrassed.

"Why are all of you-" Shade and I put them down but stayed close to them.

"Your parents really want you guys to fall in love."

"Mother, Father…" There was a menacing aura around the twins.

"So they told you to start a ruckus in the school so I would bring them along to investigate?" They nodded.

"I can't believe they-"

"Such a troublesome way. I could've thought of something." Ome rubbed her head.

"Don't tell them that the 4 of us are together ok?" Bright and I said.

"Why?"

"Because it's important that it's revealed later on."

"Heh… You've manned up Bright, Shade."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She was whistling.

"We're all very sorry!" They bowed to Amy.

"Don't do that! I don't like being bowed to!"

"It's fine. After all repairers are coming in less than an hour."

"Anyway we should all go back and sleep. And Bright, Shade..." She walked over and whispered. Everyone went back to the dorms as Amy sent them off. The 5 went to

their dorms first as the 4 were left alone. Rein and Bright went in to the entrance on Rein's request.

"Bright sama is nice to everyone so…" She leaned upwards and kissed him before running into the dorm. Maybe I shouldn't have seen that.

"Shade is…" Fine linked fingers with me and kissed me. This surprised me the most tonight. She let go and ran in. I'm sure Bright was thinking of what Amy said before

like me, "_Here we go again."_


	26. PE: The Time To Make Up

**Normal POV**

Many things needed to be sorted out. "Jealously" is making Rein and Fine go crazy, Bright and Shade are still in the dark and despite knowing everything, Ome

wants to take the backseat. The drama is here again, with Rein and Fine starting fires when they see an unknown girl near Bright and Shade, the 2 princes scratching

their heads in confusion and the headmistress leisurely snacking. Even the other princes and princesses from the Fushigiboshi didn't get the situation. The only time

when the girls weren't pouting or acting sad was P.E or lunch. The guys really couldn't understand anything and Ome didn't feel like doing anything for a while. But

something had to be done, _eventually_. Lione, Altezza, Sophie, Chiffon and Mirlo tried to get them together for a change but it all didn't end well.

"Altezza sorry I have club activities!" Rein ran off leaving Bright disappointed.

"Sorry everyone! Kaori is waiting!" Fine looked upset but still ran. Shade was speechless. The 4 all needed support, a lot of help for that matter. And what better way

then intervene in P.E?

"I wish I didn't act like this…" Rein sighed on the sideline.

"Well you can't help it…" Ome appeared next to her also kneeling and sighing.

"Kyah! Why are you here Ome?!"

"No reason. I wanted to observe."

"Observe what?"

"Nothing much. Have you and Bright stopped all this?" Rein looked down.

"No… It's my fault. I'm being driven by jealously!" Rein was losing it.

"I'm sure you are." Ome looked annoyed as she stared at the soccer field. Rein was tearing up.

"I've become an ugly girl inside out…"

"Not quite."

"What?"

"You haven't changed at all Rein. You have become jealous of all those fan girls, but it doesn't mean you've changed anything inside. I'm not here to comfort you. I'm

here to make you realize what you should do. This has been going on long enough."

"Then I'm still the Rein that Bright sama loves?"

"You've always been. It's P.E now. What do you think you could do?" The match was about to end.

"Will I get in trouble if we cause a scene?" She was using the puppy eyes.

"I doubt the gym teacher will care." She pointed to the man sitting and reading a book.

"Is that ok?"

"At least he can tell when the match ends."

"Why'd you hire him?"

"Because our last teacher is on break after he broke his back when he tried to follow the students on their laps." Her eyebrow was twitching.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon…" Rein wasn't very sure.

"Enough about that. Go on." The whistle blew and Bright wiped the sweat off his forehead. The class girls surrounded him. Rein couldn't get to the middle no matter

how much she tried to get in. She started jumping on the outside of the circle. Bright caught a glimpse of her and moved his way through. Just like how he confessed to

her, Bright held out his hand for Rein. She started sobbing and got up herself. As Bright stood up worried, Rein put the towel around his neck.

"This is for you."

"Thank you Rein." She smiled as he wiped his face.

"This may not be enough but I want to say I'm sorry. Bright sama, I just felt crazy when another girl came next to you. But you're nice to everyone so I-" She started

running back. Bright grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't think of your feelings and kept brushing it off."

"I'm not good enough!"

"Not in my eyes!" Rein looked up to see an upset Bright staring into her eyes. She buried her face into his shirt and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry!" Bright kneeled down and embraced his blue haired princess.

"Stop apologizing Rein."

"Why?"

"Because we're a couple that'll stay together forever." He lifted the towel and leaned down as the towel blocked the view on their "kiss". In the scenery, some

classmates were forcing smiles and others were inching away unsure of what to do.

"Can't they come up with something else? Too cliché! This is the scene you see after a lover gets into a fight in a sappy TV show!"

"Calm down headmistress! At least Rein got through to him!"

"I know but how they overuse lines makes me mad!" She punched the ground.

"Wait headmistress! They'll change!" Lione, Altezza and Sophie were trying to calm her down.

"Bright! I know you couldn't go through with it!" Ome yelled down the field. Everyone except the couple didn't understand what she meant. Rein and Bright just stood

there immobilized with steam coming out.

Fine was happy with how Rein and Bright looked happy sitting together but she still had her own problems. Why was Shade always second?

"Because he needs more time."

"AH! Ome! Don't scare me like that!"

"So? Got through to Shade?"

"No… Ah! I'm so selfish! I'm so jealous whenever he is around other girls!"

"I didn't come here so you could vent your feelings Fine. You have to do something about this or you two will never be a real couple."

"But I'm acting so strange! I've never felt this way before!"

"I would imagine."

"I'm lost!"

"Calm down Fine. Have your feelings for Shade changed?"

"No…"

"Then use your own way to talk to him. It's your turn." Ome pushed her into the field as her team was about to start. The players all shook hands.

"L-let's have a good game ok?" Shade shook Fine's hand in the middle. Everyone else was hoping something would change.

"Don't miss this chance Fine!" Everyone was huddling up.

"Un…" She looked away. The other members fell down while the people watching just face palmed themselves.

"Fine! Do something!" The whistle blew. Fine's team snatched the ball and headed for the goal with Sophie passing it to Kaori and Fine scoring the goal. She didn't

seem very happy. As they were about to score again, Fine lost the ball to Shade and didn't notice until she was going headfirst into the side of the goal. Before

crashing, she got saved by Shade who, to save her, lost control of the ball and landed on top of her with his ankle on the metal.

"Are you hurt?"

"No but the soccer game-"

"Who cares about that?! Did you scrape your knee?" Shade looked concerned as he inspected her left leg. Fine didn't know what to do.

"I'm fine-"

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" The game stopped and Shade wasn't listening. Fine looked into his worried eyes and felt bad. All she did to him and her feelings just

overflowed. She started sobbing leaving Shade confused.

"I've been thinking of only my feelings! I never took the chance to tell you my insecurities! What's wrong with me?!" She was sitting there crying.

"What do you mean Fine?"

"Why didn't I talk to you… about how jealous I was when you… were around other girls? Why did I ignore you and not do anything?!" She was hiccupping and rubbing her eyes.

"Is that true?" Shade took her arm.

"Yes… I'm sorry! I'm too selfish for my-" Shade took off his jacket and put it around her head and leaned down. The only thing the onlookers saw before the jacket

covered both of their faces was Fine looking up and Shade's bangs covering his eyes. They stayed like that for 10 seconds. Fine looked so dazed and Shade was close

to her ear when he took the jacket off.

"You're fine the way you are Fine. I was wrong too. I didn't know how it made you feel when I was talking to other girls and smiling. I should've asked you."

"No. I had to stop ignoring you and refusing to even look you in the eye. I made it difficult."

"We really need to stop having these situations pop up."

"For sure. I feel the same thing is happening too often with all the misunderstandings."

"You can say that again." Shade helped her up but bent down a bit as his ankle's bruise started hurting.

"Ah! It's all my fault!"

"Don't blame yourself Fine. All that matters is that you didn't get hurt."

"But Shade! You got hurt because of me!" She was sad yet pouting.

"Then how about this? We'll go to the nurse and you help bandage the bruise for me. Ok?"

"I can?" She looked so ecstatic. Everyone was wondering how long this was going to last since they just made up in the middle of P.E and a match.

"Uh… I hate to ruin this but don't you guys think you should figure out where you are?" Fine and Shade looked up to see everyone staring at them.

"We'll be excusing ourselves now…"

"Wait!" Ome stood up.

"What is it?"

"Fine, Rein there's something I need to ask right now. Why did you guys make a move on them the night we went around the school?" The 2 princesses were panicking

as everyone was whispering.

"It's not what you think! We just accidentally-" Bright and Shade covered their mouths calmly.

"Headmistress! How do you even know that?!"

"I'm not answering that! And you should know that I know what happened before we even went on the trip at night! Really Rein and Fine who ever thought you-"

"Don't say it!"

"Hurry and get him bandaged Fine! Rein, why don't you give Bright some water to drink?" Fine helped support Shade as they walked while Rein took out her water

bottle and gave it to Bright to drink.

"Oh no…"

"Rein? Is there something wrong with this water bottle?"

"No nothing like how I already drank from it- Ah!" Bright started burning up and the air got awkward between them.

"Nee, Altezza? Lione? I'll let you in on a secret. Shade and Bright were on the right track and were going to give a kiss but they chickened out in the end."

"Eh?! Headmistress? How would you know such a thing?"

"Well I could tell. And there's proof too."

"Where?!"

"I'm heading back ok? And Rein! This Saturday! The meeting place is 10 A.M. in front of the town clock! You know what to do!" She walked away waving. Rein was in

lovey dovey mode as Bright was wiping sweat off his head.

**Ome: Now it's time for the 2nd episode of our Special Interview! Who wants to go first?**

**Fine: I'll go!**

**Ome: Sure! Now Fine kick this soccer ball into one of those panels! *Fine knocks down the panel that says Blissful Time- Name 3 times when you feel like you'll die from happiness! ***

**Fine: When I'm eating sweets, winning a game and when I'm with… Shade! *They both go pink***

**Ome: Good for you Shade!**

**Shade: Are you mocking me?**

**Ome: Anyway Shade you're next! *Shade sighs and kicks down the panel Name the Most Embarrassing Time of Your Life^_^***

**Shade: Are you screwing with me?!**

**Ome: You picked it!**

**Shade: There's no way I'm saying it!**

**Ome: Then we'll continue this later with Rein and Bright next! Get ready Shade!**

**Shade: For what?**

**Ome: To be- it won't be fun if I reveal it now will it?**

**Fine: Good Luck Shade! *sincerely happy for Shade being the star of the next interview***


	27. Shopping Date

**Fine's POV**

I really should be sleeping in today so why did Rein wake me up? It's only 9:00 and I'm changing clothes already. Why does this happen to me on a Saturday morning I

would've spent dreaming of winning a soccer tournament and eating the prize? Despite my groans, Rein didn't let me go back to my bed and even threatened to put

make up on me if I fell asleep. Did I make her mad? Could it be because I accidentally ate her dessert last night? When I came out, she pulled me down the stairs and

out of the dorm. I took the chance to sleep as she dragged me farther and farther away from the school. I saw the town's giant clock in front of me as I opened my eyes.

"Rein? Why are we in town?"

"We're going shopping today."

"Why am I going?"

"Because we hardly ever go shopping together."

"Eh?! If I go shopping with you we'll be out past curfew!"

"That's rude Fine! Even I wouldn't shop for more than 6 hours!"

"Rein~ Can I go back?"

"No way! We're already here! Ome!" I looked to see that Ome was walking toward us.

"Hey Fine, Rein! Still sleepy?"

"Yes~ Why am I here too?"

"The more the merrier! We'll be sure to get plenty of snacks for you Fine."

"Can we go get breakfast? I haven't eaten yet~"

"Mou, Fine!"

"Haha! You never seize to amaze me. Let's go to that cafe." There was a big cafe right next to us. It was very stylish and had a 50% off for couples sign.

"Ome? Have you seen that sign?" Rein pointed to the large poster.

"Of course. It shouldn't be a problem. Let's go!" Rein and I had no idea what she meant since there's no couple here. Ome knows that right? I ran because of my

growling stomach. I heard Ome and Rein yell behind me. As I turned around I bumped into someone and felt the person grab my wrist.

"Nice reflexes!" Ome yelled.

"Stop joking around!" The voice was familiar, too familiar for that matter. I looked up to see my tall boyfriend in front of me.

"Shade?!"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?!"

"I shouldn't be here?"

"No-"

"Shade and Bright are going to be tagging along with us on our date today."

"Hai?! Rein? You knew about this?"

"What's going on Ome?!"

"Today's a group date."

"What?! I didn't hear about this!"

"You're already here so you might as well. Come on Fine's hungry so let's eat!"

"Stop using my stomach as an excuse!"

"Good morning. Shall we get you 2 tables?" The waitress greeted us.

"Can we have a table for 5?"

"I understand. Please come this way." I sat next to Shade, Rein sat with Bright and Ome sat by herself.

"May I take your order?" I looked at the menu. It was loaded with amazing breakfast choices and desserts.

"I'll have a breakfast burrito, honey toast and strawberry sundae!" I yelled.

"I'll have a lemon tea and blueberry pancakes." Rein said.

"I'll have the chocolate coffee cake." Shade said.

"I'll have the chocolate soufflé." Bright smiled which made the waitress blush.

"I'll have the chocolate latte and lemon pie." Ome said.

"Are any of you couples?"

"There are 2 couples in our group." Ome replied.

"I understand…" I'm sure that waitress was disappointed that Bright's taken.

"Amy! Why'd you say that?!" Shade whispered.

"I wasn't lying now was I?"

"But-"

"That server was definitely falling for Bright."

"Eh? Really?" Rein looked upset.

"I guess I'm not the only one who knew." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean Fine?!"

"Nothing Rein! Look our food is coming!" She's giving me the suspicious eyes… As we started eating conversations popped up here and there with Rein and

Ome starting most of them. Just when I was starting on my toast, Ome had to go and remind me of my Christmas date.

"Since you ordered so much food, why don't you share some with Shade, Fine?" I needed something to drink or I would've choked.

"Fine here!" Rein handed me a glass of water. I gulped it down and we all sighed in relief.

"Whose glass of water was that?" Ome asked. I looked around and had a bad feeling as I saw Rein's teacup, Ome's latte glass and Shade's water.

"I'm sorry Bright!"

"Eh?! I accidentally gave Fine Bright sama's water!"

"Calm down people! It's not the end of the world!" We both stared at her which made all 3 of them feel awkward.

"Fine…? Why don't you give Shade a taste of your dessert?" I grabbed a piece of my sundae and shyly fed the forkful to Shade.

"How is it Shade?"

"Pretty good. The service here isn't bad."

"Let me try~" Rein and Ome both took a piece.

"It's great!" Ome said.

"Bright sama should try some too!" Rein held a piece up before noticing what came out of her mouth. He smiled at her as he took the bite.

"How is it?" She asked.

"Tasty." Why was Rein turning completely red?

"Really… it's been 30 minutes and you guys are already this embarrassed!"

"Shade and Bright are really coming with us?"

"Didn't I say they would?"

"But for girls to be shopping with boys…"

"It's not what you think. We'll be shopping alright. The boys will just be tagging along and occasionally doing us a favor."

"Favors?" Shade and Bright asked.

"You'll see!" Ome left the money on the table as we left to go to the mall.

"Which store should we start with?" Rein asked.

"That one." When I caught a glimpse of it, I had the urge to run.

"Geh…" I stared at a shop with way too many skirts behind the display case.

**Rein's POV**

When I saw the shop Ome suggested, I think I was looking at the love of my life. It was just so stylish and seemed like my dream come true. As I dashed in linking

arms with Fine who looks scared, Ome and the boys ran after us. The store itself had an amazing atmosphere. Everything in it was just so cute!

"Rein, don't buy everything here k?"

"Ome! I wouldn't do that!"

"Is that true?" She pointed to an entire row of outfits with skirts hanging to my left.

"Kawaii!" I couldn't hold my excitement.

"Rein? Why don't you go try this on?" Ome held up a flower themed sky blue dress that looked comfortable yet girly.

"I'll be right back!" I ran into one of the dressing rooms.

"Phew… I'm saved." Fine said before I closed the door.

"Why don't you try one on too?"

"No! I don't want to wear a skirt!" Fine whined.

"Don't worry Fine. Here." Whatever it was, it seemed like something convinced Fine to get changed because she went into the stall next to me. I came out as soon as I could.

"It suits you Rein." Bright sama complimented me.

"Here Rein. Try this one on next!" Ome held up a spaghetti strap sky blue cocktail dress. When I came out again Bright sama looked like he had a fever. This dress was

surely something I would wear to a party this year.

"Fine! Hurry up and get out! Rein's already changed twice!"

"I don't want to wear this after all!"

"Stop hiding or I'll replace your clothes with dresses right now!"

"That's a good idea!" I agreed. Fine came out with a light pink double tee top and a ruffled jean skirt.

"Nice outfit!" Ome and I high fived.

"But it feels weird!"

"Please Fine! There are shorts underneath."

"Then why is the outside even a skirt?! They might as well make it shorts!"

"It's a unique idea! Besides it looks good on you."

"I'm changing!"

"Not if I'm here!" As they were arguing I glanced at Shade to see that he was red and looking the other way. Good for you Fine… Ome handed me another dress, this

time it was a hem sundress that had blue rose patterns on it. I changed as I heard Ome making Fine try something else on again. I like the feel to it.

"Rein, blue really is your color! Right Bright?"

"Yes!" Bright sama was so red. Maybe shopping with us was a little too much…

"Ome? What's wrong with Bright sama? Maybe it was a bad idea to have them come along…"

"That's not it Rein. On the contrary it's actually a good thing for them-"

"Headmistress! Rein, it's not what you think!" What was Bright sama talking about?

"Fine? Done yet?"

"Ah! What's with this-"

"Is there something wrong?" Fine came out embarrassed. Ome sure knows her outfits well. The red polka dot bustier top with a giant bow on the top with the jean shorts matched Fine perfectly.

"Isn't there a cover up?!"

"No." Ome said blankly. Shade put his hand on the wall as he couldn't hold his redness now. Bright sama was now resting his head on the wall. What's wrong with

them today? Fine and I kept trying on more clothes and finally decided on the outfits we were buying (well I decided for Fine because she wanted to hurry up and

leave). Ome and I devised a plan to keep Fine's old clothes with us so she would have to wear the outfit she first changed into. It just suited her so much and the

sandals made it look even better! I decided to stay in the sundress as I heard Fine yelling.

"Where are my clothes?! Rein! Ome!"

"We're going to wait outside k?"

"Don't leave me!" Fine appeared in the outfit.

"Looks like that'll be your outfit for today." Ome smirked.

"Ome! You said you wouldn't change my clothes if I changed into this!"

"Did I say that?" Fine pouted as we walked. Shou put his jacket on her.

"You have to be careful or you'll catch a cold."

"I'll be fine! This jacket's warm!" As I looked at them I also got a jacket around me.

"Rein, you'll catch a cold."

"Thank you Bright sama!" We kept walking and stopped in front of a tuxedo store.

"Why don't we check it out?"

"But I thought today you girls would be-"

"Don't worry about it!" We all looked around and saw men's formal wear everywhere. The girls in the store were staring at Bright sama and Shade. It looks like they've

fallen in love… I saw a row of capes that caught my eye. Most of the colors were very dark but I saw a color that I thought was perfect for Bright sama, light gold. It felt

smooth as well making it an ideal gift. I called Bright sama hoping to get an idea.

"Bright sama, don't move ok?" I leaned upwards and put the cape around him. It really did look good on him even though he would probably look good in anything.

After I made sure I saw that Bright sama had his eyes closed. What's going on?

"Rein?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind! I'll go look over there!" As he went right I took the chance to go find Fine and Ome. I got pulled in the corner by Ome. I peeked to see Fine looking at all

the ties. Just like me, she called Shade over and started comparing ties on him.

"Stay put ok?" She was going through the dark colors until she found a royal blue that looked like it matched Shade. As he confusingly went looking somewhere else,

Fine smiled at the tie as she was buying it at the register. It was good that she also picked out a gift for Shade but didn't she get him a tie for Christmas too? Well 2

ties are fine too… We took a break and sat on the benches in the park. Fine seemed happy to finally get through all of that which made her run to the crepe cart. As

she, Shade and Ome were deciding, Bright sama and I took the time to rest. They walked back with 6 crepes.

"Rein you're in luck! The cart was trying out dark chocolate blueberry honey crepes." Just one bite energized me. Blueberry honey really is my favorite no matter what.

"What flavors did everyone else get?" I asked.

"I got double strawberry cream, Ome got banana cream, Shade got a dark chocolate one and we got Bright a chocolate with waffles."

"Waffles?!" Bright put one of his waffles into my mouth.

"For you Rein." I happily munched on it.

"Follow his example Shade!" Ome teased him.

"What do dark chocolate crepes taste like?" Shade leaned his crepe toward Fine as she took a bite.

"Mou Fine!" Ome laughed as Fine ate Shade's crepe.

"Bitter…" The 3 kept chattering away as I sat with Bright sama. After the snacks we went shopping for more clothes to the point where Shade and Bright sama had to

carry 4 bags each. We didn't stop looking for more clothes until we stumbled in front of an accessory shop.

"Let's take a break from all the clothes." Fine suggested.

"Ok!" We walked in to see the entire place covered in different hair pins, bracelets, necklaces, and even had cute mascots. This was going to keep me busy for a while.

"Rein isn't this bear cute?" Fine was holding a panda bear with a checkered shirt and an adorable baby face.

"It's perfect for you Fine." She was running happily. I looked around to see if I liked anything. Everything was so girly and sparkly but a milky cerulean colored necklace

looked so pretty in my eyes as it reminded me of how beautiful the beach was. But I decided not to buy it because I already had more than enough accessories in my

closet and I could've made my own necklace if I really wanted to.

**Normal POV**

It was already 3:00 by the time Fine had enough and wanted to just nap. When the group went back to the park with the benches, Fine was already half asleep.

"Shade you stay here with Fine while we go look around for some restaurants. We'll be back in 30 minutes." Ome said.

"Let Fine sleep on your lap Shade sama."

"There's no way I can do that!"

"Why not? You guys _are_ a couple~"

"That's not the point! What would you do if Ome was telling Bright to let you sleep on his lap?!"

"Don't bring me into this!" Ome added.

"I'd take the chance to sleep on his lap! Just do it Shade sama!"

"No way!"

"Stop being so shy! You've told Fine you love her so why can't you do this?"

"Don't bring that up!"

"Come on Shade sama! It's only 30 minutes!"

"Fine!" He pulled Fine closer and let her sleep on his lap.

"Shade sama~ Now make sure she's sleeping peacefully or else…" Rein looked like she was getting ready to kill Shade.

"Man… When'd we have another Amy in our group?" He muttered.

"Excuse me?!" Rein and Ome both double teamed him.

"Rein, Amy I'm sure he didn't mean it insultingly. Why don't we go look now?"

"Sure." Shade was relieved when they finally left but now he had to deal with half an hour alone with a sleeping Fine in a public park. Shade closed his eyes hoping to get away from all of this.

"My, My! Young people these days~" Shade opened his eyes to see housewives looking their way.

"Great…" He looked down at Fine. He started parting her bangs and looked into her eyelashes. He finally stopped when he realized people were watching him.

"I'm going nuts…"

"You just noticed?" Rein popped into Shade's vision.

"Ah! When'd you get here?!"

"Just now? I did wave to you Shade sama…"

"I didn't notice…" He muttered.

"As usual." Ome appeared behind him.

"Stop popping out of no where!"

"Shall we go to the restaurant for lunch?" They all looked down at Fine. She looked like she was going to punch something.

"Fine…?" Fine opened her eyes and sat up so fast that she bumped foreheads with Shade.

"Ow! Shade? Why am I here?"

"We all went shopping?"

"We did? More importantly why am I in your lap?"

"I don't know…"

"Ah! That face tells me you're lying!"

"You're thinking too much! Let's go to the restaurant they found."

"Stop avoiding the topic!"

"I'm not!"

"You are! What was I doing on your lap?!"

"Sleeping?" She turned deep red.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"You were sleeping so soundly…"

"Mou! Shade!" She punched his stomach.

"Ow!"

"Why didn't you wake me up? You saw my sleeping face!"

"It's not the first time! Don't you remember?!" As she stopped he lifted her off the bench and put her body over his shoulder.

"Get me down!"

"Stop acting like a monkey and stay put!" They all went into the shopping mall. Shade put Fine down when they got the entrance of the restaurant.

"This better not be another one of those couple cafes…"

"It's actually a family restaurant. And that means I'll be posing as Bright's younger sister!"

"Why Bright?!" Shade yelled.

"Because you wouldn't want me as your little sis now would you?"

"You have a point…"

"Then it's settled!" They all looked at the 75% off for a pair of siblings or entire family poster.

"Why do I even try to- Never mind." Shade walked in after the other 3. As they got seated, servers (male and female) surrounded their table.

"What would you handsome boys like?" The waitresses asked Bright and Shade.

"Kawaii! Imouto Chan!" Other girls crowded Ome.

"What would you lovely ladies like?" Waiters flirted with Fine and Rein.

"Please give us a moment to decide." Bright got most of the servers away from their table.

"Wanna run?" Ome whispered.

"Yeah let's go." Shade agreed.

"Wait, why?" Rein and Fine asked.

"I feel a dangerous vibe here…" Ome said.

"But the people here are all very nice!" Bright added.

"Can't you see they've got ulterior motives?!" Shade and Amy said together.

"They do?" Bright tilted his head innocently.

"Let's just order…" They all lightened up when they saw the menu. This was indeed a family place. As one of the waitresses and waiters came to their table they got tense again.

"I'll have the teriyaki burger, pudding cake and soda pop!"

"I'll have the deluxe pizza."

"I'll have the vegetable yakisoba."

"I'll have the tempera udon."

"I want the hamburger steak set and fruit pudding!"

"Are you one of their siblings?" The waitress asked Ome while the waiter stared at Fine and Rein.

"Hai! I'm his little sister!" She pointed to Bright.

"You were serious Amy?!"

"Of course Onii sama!"

"You guys are lovely siblings!" The waitress joined their conversation.

"Our orders?" Shade looked angrily at the waiter.

"Coming right up!" The servers both ran.

"Why are you so mad?" Ome eyed Shade.

"Nothing much." He looked away.

"Hn… Jealously huh?"

"Don't worry Shade! No one's better than you!"

"I never said anything about that!"

"But it's true isn't it?" Rein input.

"The same thing can be said for Bright right?!"

"What are you talking about?" He had a rosy air around him despite the popping vein on the side of his head.

"That's messed up, Bright." Ome pointed out. They kept bickering until the food came.

"I've been meaning to ask but why did you get such a kiddy meal?" Shade pointed to Ome's platter.

"What's wrong with it? I like it."

"Well-"

"Well then look at Fine's food." He looked at Fine's food to see that it had little animal shapes on it.

"Fine…? Is that supposed to be-"

"I saw this and thought I had to get it since it was so cute!"

"See? Got anything else to say about my hamburger?"

"No…"

"Shade lost to Ome and Fine again!" Bright and Rein chuckled.

"Hmph…" They ate like a real family with smiles and gossiping. When they finished they realized it was already 4:30.

"Sorry people but I got some work to finish."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yeah because the White Day party is coming up."

"Another holiday party?" Shade sighed.

"Well we had a Valentine's Day one."

"You're not planning on doing something like that again are you?"

"What could you be talking about?"

"You know! Making a stupid superstition and that game!"

"Who knows? You'll have to wait!"

"White Day huh?" Fine and Rein pondered.

"It'll sure be fun since Shade and Bright are gonna be the ones giving the presents this time!"

"We-"

"You guys better start thinking of what you want to give since White Day will be here before you know it!" She ran off leaving the 4 in her dust.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I'm tired so I think I'll go back to the dorms." Fine said.

"I'll walk you back." Shade offered.

"You don't need-"

"Let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the path.

"I'll see you later Fine. I'll go shopping for a little while longer!"

"Then allow me to come with you Rein." Bright smiled at her as she unintentionally hugged him.

"Shade? What's with you suddenly?"

"It's nothing. I guess I'm getting tired too."

"You didn't need to walk me back you know." She stopped him and put her hands on his cheeks.

"Fine?! What are you doing?!"

"You have a fever don't you?"

"Of course not!"

"But you're so red and your forehead's burning up."

"That's because-"

"Ah! I know why!" She whispered into his ear and he fell down right after.

"Why is this happening to me?" Shade was blushing.

"I win! Yay!"

"Not for long!" He pulled her down as well.

"What are you doing Shade?!"

"Payback for laughing!" They looked into each other's eyes and leaned closer. Shade felt something on his face.

"Surprised?" Fine had a small package in front of her face.

"What's this?"

"A present for you." He opened it to reveal the royal blue tie Fine put on him today.

"Why did you-"

"It's a thank you present for today and everything you've done Shade."

"I, ah…" She kissed his right cheek and got up.

"I win again!" She ran back as well. And meanwhile Rein and Bright continued shopping.

"Isn't this cute Bright sama?"

"Yes. I'm sure it'd suit you Rein." He took it and bought it at the register.

"Bright sama…"

"Here Rein." He put the bracelet around her wrist.

"Thank you Bright sama… Let's go outside shall we?"

"Yes Rein." They walked outside and saw plenty of couples in the background. A girl was clinging to a boy's arm and looked so happy together.

"Bright sama? Can I hold onto your… arm?"

"Of course Rein." He held out his arm as she lovingly held onto it with both of her arms. And so the rest of the day was spent looking around as other people admired them in the scenery.


	28. Preparations

**Sorry for not updating in a while everyone! Enjoy!~**

"What is this?!" Shade and Bright ran down the hallway in a panic. It was only Sunday and there was already a poster about White Day.

"Bright sama/Shade?" They followed them into the headmistress's office. The door slammed open.

"You'll eventually break the door you know?"

"What is this?!"

"You can tell by looking."

"Why is there a superstition?!"

"There shouldn't be?"

"Of course not!"

"Ome, what's this all about?"

"Calm down people. Sit down and I'll explain, probably."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Just sit would you?!" They all sat down as Ome was getting mad. She laid out teacups.

"What flavor is it this time?" Fine asked excitedly.

"Jasmine green tea with milk."

"I've never tried it!" They all smiled as they sipped.

"Have you guys cooled down?"

"Yes but what was this poster talking about?"

"I'll explain soon." She put a giant cake down.

"Wow! So big!"

"It's a lemon chiffon cake with strawberry frosting and a unique touch."

"Itadakimasu!" Fine dug in before anyone could say anything.

"Do you guys have a problem with this part?" Judgment Day is coming up ~ So boys… Step up to the plate and get your one and only something that'll make her

happy! The Special Party hosted by our academy will give you the time and place to show your burning passion for her. Why don't you give it a try?:D

"You don't think it's embarrassing?"

"I thought I was giving encouragement to the guys in this school…"

"I think you're mixing that with teasing." Shade said bluntly.

"But it still doesn't change the fact that you're going to give something to these 2 soon right?"

"Stop reminding us…"

"White Day is very important you know."

"What do you mean?" Rein and Fine asked together.

"You really want me to say it? I guarantee-"

"Say it!"

"Well you could say Valentine's Day and White Day go hand in hand. After all Love Day is basically confession day for girls. They casually give chocolate to the person

they like as an indirect way of saying I Love You. If the boy accepts it then the girl has a high chance of being his special someone. But you can never be so sure.

Exactly a month later it's time for the guy to say it. The girl that gives him honmei chocolate will finally get an answer if she gets a present from that same boy. If he

doesn't then it probably means he accepted the chocolate out of pity or other reasons."

"Isn't there a shorter version?"

"Of course. Valentine's Day is the beginning with a confession and sweets. For a couple, it means the girl really loves the boy. White Day is Judgment Day. It's when

the extent of your boyfriend's feelings being exposed in broad daylight." Her guests all spit out their tea.

"What?!"

"Huh?"

"Stop joking around!" She put on a serious face.

"Ok. But you 2 better remember. If you get chocolate from the person you love on Valentine's Day and return the favor, the jolly bells of true love will resound-"

"What if you don't give something back?" Her facial expression darkened.

"Then the steps of catastrophe will close in…"

"Ome, you look scary!" Fine backed away.

"Stop acting like you're telling ghost stories!" The other 3 shouted.

"Sorry but I got caught up in it."

"Didn't you feel awkward at all?"

"No?"

"Why not?"

" 'Why not?' Well probably because I don't particularly participate in these romantic events."

"What's with jolly bells and footsteps of-"

"I don't know. I wanted to threw something weird out there"

"So is there really a superstition for White Day too?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Hm…" She started thinking as they all braced themselves.

"So?"

"I forgot." They all crashed down to the floor.

"How could you forget?!"

"Who knows? I think it was just an ordinary superstition anyway."

"Amy actually forgot something…" Bright said.

"I hope for your sake that was a compliment…"

"Of course it was!" He said panicking.

"Nee Ome? Is there going to be a twist?"

"I was waiting for that! Of course!"

"What is it?"

"I guess I can tell the girls…" They huddled and whispered.

"Why do we always find out later?"

"It's more fun that way."

"Will this work out ok?" Rein looked worried.

"Of course. That crucial thing will be seen."

"Crucial thing?"

"You 2 will surely know what it is."

"It sounds fun!" Fine smiled.

"Well now the only problem is convincing the vice principal to let us do this."

"What's the problem?"

"He thinks it'll turn out really bad _if _ the boys pick the wrong girl." She whispered to the twins. Right after her office phone rang.

"Emergency! Amy sama! Missing- He! Ah! We've got to do something! Amy sama!"

"Be quiet!"

"Amy sama! We can't find Ban Jo sensei!"

"Hm…"

" It's not 'Hm…'! We have to find him!"

"I know. Just saying, I already know where he is. I'm thinking of why he decided to go into hiding."

"Where is he? Why'd he-"

"Stop asking so many questions and think about it yourself!"

"Did he go into hiding because of Tanba Rin sensei?"

"Doubt it. He's right outside my door."

"I'll be right there!" He hung up leaving Amy feeling annoyed.

"Ome? Is that plan still going on?"

"As long as I'm here."

"Can you tell us-"

"No." All 3 girls said.

"Now that we know what's going to happen, we have to go shopping don't we Fine?"

"Eh?! Can't we just wear a dress we got before?"

"No way!"

"Why?"

"Because it's a party! We have to wear something Bright and Shade sama never saw us in!" She whispered.

"In that case, I can make custom dresses for you 2. It'll be easy since you're twins."

"Ome! You've saved me!"

"What?! Fine what's that supposed to mean?!"

"If we go shopping… I won't know what to get and it'll be work on you Rein!"

"Oh I see." They smiled at each other.

"What kind of dresses are you planning on making?"

"Something frilly?"

"No way Rein! I want something comfortable and not too girly!" Fine said.

"But frills would suit you Fine! You'll look like a doll!"

"Have we been forgotten?" Shade asked Bright. They kept bickering until the door finally slammed open.

"Amy sama?!" Ban Jo sensei and the vice principal look like they were just fighting.

"Wow! Were you guys wrestling?"

"He won't listen to me!" They pointed at each other.

"I'm sure… Let's get you treated." They walked over still arguing.

"What are we going to do about the dance?"

"What happened to the plans I suggested?"

"They were a bit…"

"What problems did you have with them?"

"What if the boys pick the wrong girl and a fight breaks out?"

"There isn't anything weird in the food right?" Ome pulled out the files with the plans.

"I thought I addressed this already." She pointed to the bottom of the paper. Teachers and students have a choice on whether or not they want to participate. There

will be no strange foods unless the chefs are notified of that. And if there are different foods from the menu know that the Headmistress made it.

"But I still don't feel certain it'll be ok…" The vice principal said.

"You really complain too much you know?" She rubbed her head.

"What's going on?" Bright and Shade looked over them.

"These 2 really act like old grandpas you know."

"I am not!" The 2 glared at each other.

"What's this dance really about?"

"Certain couples. She winked. A chilly air suddenly blew making the 2 princes turn to sold ice.

"Shade/Bright!" The twins scurried around worryingly.

"Princess Fine, Princess Rein? Why are you here?"

"We came to chat with Ome?"

"Princesses shouldn't address people in such a manner!"

"Stop acting like the old minister please. It's fine since I told them to call me that."

"But-"

"Anyway I will make sure this ball is a fun memory for our students. Any problems that occur, I take full responsibility. Understand?"

"Hai…"

"Now get back to work!" They ran out as Shade and Bright unfroze.

"Shade/Bright? Are you ok?"

"Yes." They smiled at each other.

"Wow. Yesterday's date did the trick."

"What do you mean?"

"Look for yourselves." Fine and Rein had their arms around Shade and Bright's right arms.

"I never noticed…" They all said.

"It really did work. By this time Shade would've been yelling, Fine and Rein would've fainted from shock and Bright would've had no expression."

"Was that an insult?"

"Interpret it however you like."

"Never mind. Anyway is there anything we need for the dance?"

"Well obviously formal wear and I might make something to give to the boys."

"Why the boys?"

"Don't worry it'll eventually end up with the girls anyway."

"Do you really hate us that much?"

"No. It's just that White Day is the day for presents FOR GIRLS."

"Why do I have a feeling there's another reason?"

"You're thinking too much. Besides you'll be the ones giving the presents. Good luck boys."

"Thanks…"

"Now why don't you guys go somewhere fun today? I heard there's an amazing store that sells the best macaroons around."

"Macaroons? Let's go!" Fine yelled. Amy waved as Fine dragged them out.

**Rein: It's time for the 3rd episode of our game show!**

**Ome: Oi Rein… To call it a game show… Do you think I'm playing?**

**Rein: You aren't?**

**Ome: Never mind. Anyway let's start with Bright! *Bright kicks and knocks down the panel: What would you do if you met a stray kitten in front of your door?***

**Bright: I'd bring it in and take care of it for a while.**

**Rein: Bright sama~ So sweet…**

**Shade: Oi Amy? What do we do about that? *looking at the garden around Rein and Bright***

**Ome: I wouldn't be worried about that right now Shade. It's your turn. *He kicks down: Special Command: Say an embarrassing phrase!***

**Shade: You never told us there were commands too!**

**Ome: You never asked. Just say something!**

**Shade: Like what?!**

**Rein: *whispers to Ome and Fine***

**Ome: Let's get Bright in this too. *hands them each a card***

**Shade and Bright: Wha- *Ome tells them something in secret***

**Shade: Ok fine! *brushes his bangs back* Hey~ Come a Little Closer~**

**Bright: Ahem… *blushes a bit* Come a Little Closer~ My Princess Rein… *Ome snaps her fingers***

**Rein: Is this really ok?**

**Ome: Of course~ *bursting out laughing***

**Shade and Bright: What's going on? We only did it because you said all of this is being recorded!**

**Ome: Sorry people. To tell the truth only that part was actually recorded. *points to the recorder in Rein's hand***

**Shade and Bright: Uso! (No way!) Delete it!**

**Ome: No! I've even thought of a video name! Let's call it, Something You Need to Tell Your Girlfriend!**

**Bright: I can't believe I said that...**

**Rein: Bright sama? *walks right next to Bright as Fine walks next to Shade***

**Shade ad Bright: What are you 2-**

**Rein and Fine: Didn't you say to come a little closer?**

**Shade and Bright: Ome!**

**Ome: What? I never told you to add Fine and Princess Rein in it now did I? *typing on computer with webcam in hand***

**Our Lovely Princes: Stop recording!**


	29. Unsettling Party

"What'd you call us here for?

"I have some news for you people."

"What?"

"It seems like all your parents know about you guys so they want you to chat with them soon."

"How'd they find out?!"

"Calm down. Really, what happened to you all? Yesterday you were acting like normal couples and now you go back to being overreacted. Could it be each of you has another duplicate?"

"That's not possible!"

"We were just preoccupied with White Day, so…"

"I don't need an explanation. Look they asked Altezza and Sophie and they spilled the beans. They told your parents basically everything, including the picnic, Test of

Courage, Christmas date, shopping date, the kis-"

"Get on with it!"

"Hai… So anyway I've arranged a video chat an hour from now."

"What?! Tell us sooner!"

"Well anyway here comes the problem. Your parents weren't particularly happy when they heard that there was slow progress for a while. They may have a change in who they want their child with."

"That means…"

"You guys will be in another tough situation!" She patted Shade and Bright's shoulders smiling.

"How can you be so happy about that?!" They all asked.

"Look. I won't always be here to drop hints. You guys must decide your own future. You must show the Fushigiboshi that you guys are meant to be together. If

something like this can split you apart then you're not cut out for each other."

"Then we'll show them just how meant for each other we are!"

"One thing you should remember: if you marry, you'll be calling King Truth and Queen Elsa, Mother and Father boys."

"W-we know!"

"Will you take back what you just said if I said that you guys might not be soul mates?"

"What do you mean?"

"If there was a chance that you guys wouldn't make it to that point, what do you plan on doing now?"

"We'd try to change the future!" Fine and Rein jumped in.

"Huh?" Ome looked confused.

"No matter what the future says, we'll change it from the present! We are meant for each other!"

"We will end up together!" All 4 of them shouted at Ome. She covered her ears as a giant gust blew past her.

"Ok! I get it so stop screaming! My ears are going to go deaf!" They stop midway.

"Ah… Are you ok Amy?" All of them were tomato red.

"Yeah… probably. What would you guys do if your parents oppose this?"

"Well… We'll find a way!"

"You guys can't think like that forever you know."

"We know but we don't want to jump to any conclusions before we have the talk."

"I understand. Really, my worries are all cleared up. To think you'd yell this much over an if question. Your feelings must be really strong…"

"We will show everyone that-"

"As much as I like your response, stop repeating the same thing over and over again."

"But-"

"I know you guys want to look cool especially in front of the girls but it gets too cliché when the same things are said too many times. But hey, you guys can always act

out Romeo and Juliet if that happens. Fufu~"

"Romeo and Juliet? You know that was a tragic story where they both died right?"

"Of course. But that'll definitely make you 2 boys look cool now wouldn't it?"

"You have a point…"

"Oh! I have an idea! Let's make up a play! We'll combine many love stories together and one must be Romeo and Juliet!"

"Sounds like fun!" The twins sparkled hoping to actually help Ome with the preparations.

"Don't support her! I will definitely not participate!" Shade yelled.

"Not even if I post the kiss scenes of you 4 around the entire school?"

"Have you no shame?!"

"Not really."

"Your blackmail is really something Amy."

"I've been told."

"How long has it been since we've been here?"

"About 50 minutes?"

"Eh? It's almost time then!"

"I forgot to remind you. Your parents don't know-"

"Where are we supposed to talk to them?"

"The room over there with the giant screen. Anyway I need to tell you that your parents-"

"Save this for later Ome! We're going to prepare!"

"For what?"

"To talk to them!"

"I don't think you need to do that but knock yourselves out."

"See Ya later Ome!" They ran while Ome smirked.

"Should I have told them that? How things will turn out…?"

**Fine's POV**

We entered the room and saw the giant couch and the screen facing it. It was turning on! We all hurriedly sat down, me and Bright sitting on the left side and Rein and Shade on the right.

"Fine, Rein! How have you been?"

"We've been well Mother! What did you want to talk about?"

"Well we've all been thinking that it's about time to announce your engagement or that you have a boyfriend. Moon Malia and Camelia think the same so next week we

want to hold a party for the entire Fushigiboshi and even people who want to come to announce-"

"Already?!"

"Yes… And we all decided that Fine will be Bright's fiancée and Rein will be Shade's."

"But-"

"It's not a problem is it? You guys have already done couple like things right?"

"Y-yes but me and Bright sama/ Shade aren't-"

"Don't worry! I know you're embarrassed but it'll be fine! You guys are couples!"

"But me and Bright aren't a couple!"

"This is a problem… You see Truth and Aaron already chose the pairings and I don't think they'll be changing their minds…"

"But I thought they wanted Bright and Rein together at least because they met before me and Shade."

"Well we went over all of what happened and they just thought that if we left it that way, the progress wouldn't be going smoothly so they think you guys should switch."

"But what if-"

"Hello Bright darling! You won't mind going to the party with your fiancée, Princess Fine will you?"

"What's going on Mother?!"

"You know how stubborn your father is. He insisted you marry Princess Fine because he says 'I know he likes her' or something like that." He blushed. Is that true?! If

it is I will personally knock some sense into him. He already has someone better than me!

"Oi Bright that's not true is it?" Shade eyed him suspiciously.

"Of course not!"

"Sorry Bright honey but it's all ready been decided and we really want Rein with Shade and you with Fine Chan. I don't think Truth and Aaron will take no for an

answer. Besides Bright and Fine already kissed right? So have Rein and Shade right?"

"No! We-"

"Hello Bright, Shade! We hope you'll attend the engagement party next weekend!"

"Hello King Truth, King Aaron/Father. We really want to announce our real girlfriends not the other twin!"

"Listen you two. After all these months not much has happened from what we heard so we want to switch things up. Please just attend the party and we'll see what

happens from there ok? We have an important meeting to attend to so we'll talk again!"

"Wait!" The screen shut off. We all covered their mouths/faces in disgust.

"What happened to all of you?" Ome came into the room.

"You look like you're in a horror movie-"

"You don't know how right you are!"

"I was joking?"

"What are we going to do?!"

"Did your parents set something up again?" We all nodded.

"King Truth and father want a change of partners."

"They think Shade sama and me-" Rein started blushing.

"Oi, what are you getting all red for?" Shade was blushing too.

"You're not one to talk Shade. Anyway when's this event?"

"N-next week…"

"Wow! That's fast."

"Take this seriously!"

"Well you might as well attend and play along until the end."

"We just want to go as a real couple!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then why are you blushing Rein, Shade? What's wrong Bright, Fine?" We all looked at each other.

"Why are you blushing Rein?" Bright asked her.

"I-I don't know! When I think of Shade and me as a couple I can't help but turn red!"

"I see… Would you like to go to the party with Shade then?" He looked hurt.

"I didn't mean-"

"It's ok! If you want to be with Shade I won't stop you!"

"Why do you say that…?"

"I want you to be-"

"Why do you think I like Shade?!"

"Huh?"

"I only have one person I like!" She ran out in tears. Bright looked down.

"Bright? It's best to give Rein some time alone. Ok?"

"Yes…"

"You should think of what she said."

"I'll be taking my leave now." Ome and Bright walked out.

"Why were you blushing too Shade?"

"No reason. Rein was-"

"You can go with Rein to the party."

"What are you talking about Fine?"

"Since you seem to want to go, go with Rein."

"What's wrong Fine? You know I-"

"You were blushing so you gave it some sort of thought right?"

"I only want to go with you Fine."

"Is that true? If you want to be with Rein, then be with her!"

"Why do you think I like Rein now?!"

"Because… my twin sister has qualities I don't have but wish I had."

"Suit yourself Fine." He walked out. I burst into tears. Our relationship was over.

"Shade, think of who you want to be with. I mean it."

"Yeah I know."

"What a grave turn of events this has become…" Ome rubbed her head and said as Shade was walking away.


	30. Change

**Ome: I've been wondering… Out of the 4 of you, who do you think is the slowest when it comes to relationships? *everyone except Shade points to him***

**Shade: Oi! Why is it me?! And why are you pointing to me too Amy? You asked the question!**

**Ome: Sorry it was a reflex. Besides I wanted to see what these 3 thought of you. It's amusing how even they think you're the dumbest…**

**Shade: Stop mocking me! What's with this question all of a sudden?**

**Ome: Well let's say it's research for my story. Have you been reading it everyone?**

**Everyone: Y-yes…**

**Ome: How do you like it so far? I purposely added the piece with Shade and Rein blushing!**

**Fine and Rein: Why'd you do that Ome?!**

**Ome: Well because it was bound to happen because Shade's stupid and Bright would let Rein choose the guy she likes.**

**Shade: What'd you say?!**

**Bright: That true but…**

**Ome: Stop denying it. I already have my next scene thought out. Shade and Bright, be prepared to face Fine and Rein!**

**Princes: Huh?!**

**Shade's POV**

I know I shouldn't just walked out and left Fine there but I felt frustrated. Because of this party I broke off my relationship with Fine… I don't know why I was blushing

when I thought of Rein and me being a couple. At this rate I can't make up with Fine. To tell the truth I don't blame her for misunderstanding… As I walked back I

passed by a girl with long flowing blue hair in the moonlight. She looked so sad yet beautiful. It was Rein. I walked up to her hoping to make her feel better. I don't

know why but I couldn't ignore her after what happened between the 4 of us.

"Are you ok Rein?"

"Shade sama?"

"Yes. Are you ok? I think that if you talk to Bright he'll understand."

"I was so heartbroken when he said I should go to the party with you Shade sama. It's as if he didn't know my feelings for him."

"It was just a misunderstanding. Bright isn't the type to ignore you for too long so you should talk it out."

"Yes I know. But something's stopping me from asking him, 'Do you really love me?'. Really something's wrong with me. It's a simple question…"

"You know not all girls have the courage to ask such a question. It's ok. You're still a girl and Bright chose you so he must love that about you."

"In times like this I wish I were more like Fine. She's outspoken and wouldn't have much trouble asking that question. She's scared but brave."

"Yes. She's so unique it's weird…"

"Shade sama?"

"We also got into a fight. I don't even know what to do anymore…" Rein walked closer and hugged me.

"Shade sama. It's ok. You and Fine will make up in no time!"

"Thank you Rein. I know you and Bright will be fine." A tear rolled down her eye. I couldn't help but pat her on the head. She was surprised at first but we both smiled

at each other afterward. Then I heard something from the bushes. I saw medium length red hair. It was Fine.

"Fine!" She didn't stop. I think I made it worse. What should I do now?

**Rein's POV**

I saw Fine as I hugged Shade. I've caused another misunderstanding… Am I really suited for Bright sama? I've hurt him and Fine.

"Shade sama? Aren't you going to-"

"No. I can't possibly do that now right?" He looked so sad.

"I'm sorry Shade sama. It's my fault…"

"No. It's my fault. I love her but I don't think these feelings can get across to her."

"Why did things turn out this way?"

"Because we're all so naive. I thought nothing would happen when I confessed to Fine. I feel so stupid now. Why did we even fight?"

"Can we go to the party together Shade sama?"

"Why not?"

**Bright's POV**

As I peered out the window, I thought of Rein's words. I felt insecure when I saw her and Shade blushing. Why did I tell her to go with Shade? I really wanted to go to

the party with Rein so why? Everything's so complicated now… As I stared at the moon, I saw Rein and Shade smiling at each other.

"Did I make the right choice?" I said. If they do like each other then it's time to give up. When I looked outside again, I saw Princess Fine running past them. I instinctively chased her.

"Princess Fine!" She didn't stop so I sped up and got in front of her. She ran into my arms. We quickly separated.

"Bright? Why are you here? Did you see them?"

"Yes I did. Are you feeling alright?"

"I don't know. I had a fight with Shade and when I went to look, I see them smiling at each other. I helped to-" She covered her red eyes. I hugged her hoping to

comfort her. She was this fragile just like Rein. Why did all of this happen?

"It's ok. Shade and Rein found their love. We'll find a new-" I couldn't finish the sentence. I felt like crying too. I have to bear it because I am a prince. Fine touched my face.

"You still love Rein right Bright?"

"Yes… I still hopelessly hold on to these feelings…" I put my head down. Fine cried even more.

"Why does it hurt so much? I love Shade… I thought he loved me… Am I just a fool to believe it would work out? Was Ome right?" I put my hand over Fine to cover her

crying face. I would feel hurt if I saw her face.

"It's ok." I kept repeating even thought I didn't have a clue if it was alright. When I looked the other way, I saw Rein and Shade pass by. They saw us as well. They

were both surprised at first but looked away and kept walking. I guess it's over between Rein and me… Shade… Take care of Rein…

"Fine? Would you go to the party with me?" What was I doing?

**Fine's POV**

As those words came out of Bright's mouth I felt no reason to decline.

"Are you sure?"

"Princess Rein has Shade. I want to try…" He didn't finish but I knew what he was trying to say.

"I still love Shade. Is that ok?"

"I guess." We smiled at each other sadly. I was going to get rid of my feelings for Shade. I can't take this pain anymore. Is it ok to just let go?


	31. The End of The First Major Fight?

**Normal POV**

As the 2 "couples" went their separate ways, they felt as if something broke in them. Their feelings weren't reaching each other. Everything became awkward.

"Did we really love each other?" No one could be sure of the answer. As Shade walked Rein back they ran into Fine and Bright. No one could look each other in the eye.

"I guess it's over." Ome walked in on their silence.

"I-" Shade started.

"If that's your answer then fine. You better not regret this."

"Yes…" Fine didn't want Shade to say that.

"I'm guessing these are the pairings for the party?" They all stayed quiet.

"It's almost time for curfew!" The vice principal called.

"Let's start with Fine and Bright. We have to talk." The other 2 walked out of the girl's dorm.

"I know that my answer isn't from my heart but-"

"I just want to say that I don't plan to help on this one. Like I said before, only you can decide. I didn't think you guys would end in tears."

"Are we making the right choice?"

"There's no use asking me. When the party comes, you'll eventually decide."

"I still love Princess Rein but I want to try to find a new love."

"Because Shade is there for her?" He looked frustrated.

"The party is going to be in 3 days. I had a talk with your parents finalizing the engagement."

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because I saw proof of love between you 2. I'll be going to the celebration so you guys should think of what to do. Our conversation's over." She walked outside to Rein and Shade.

"I've decided to go with Rein."

"I know. The party is in 3 days and I told your parents that you'll be announcing your engagement."

"We understand…" Rein and Shade just stood there without anything else to say.

"I won't be able to help this time." She walked away leaving them bewildered. When Fine and Rein walked into their room, they couldn't help but stare at each other. Rein started out the conversation.

"Today was really hectic wasn't it?"

"Yes…" There was another long pause.

"Fine/Rein?" They both said at the same time. They smiled at each other. Twins really do have some of the same thoughts.

"Rein, Shade likes you right?" Fine looked at the floor.

"He still likes you. I-"

"I thought he liked you. I misunderstood…"

"I did the same with Bright sama…"

"Bright still likes you too. The problem is the engagement."

"Yes… What should we do?"

"Can we disobey Father and Mother?"

"I'm not sure… Were you hugging Bright sama?"

"Huh? Well… Yes I was… You hugged Shade too didn't you?"

"Eh? Yes… Sorry Fine…"

"I'm sorry too Rein. I was sad about…"

"Same here. I don't know if I can talk to Bright sama anymore…"

"I fought with Shade so…" They spent the rest of the night thinking of what to do. They wanted to talk to them but at the same time, they were too scared of the

outcome. Fine and Rein got their chance the next day. Classes were over and they ran into Shade and Bright in the hallway on the way to club practice.

"Shade/Bright sama we need to talk."

"Yes?"

"I still like you Shade! I want us to go to the party together! I'm sorry for misunderstanding!"

"Bright sama I still like you! I don't want to go with anyone else!" As the boys were thinking of their reply, they remembered the engagement plan. Their faces saddened.

"I'm sorry Fine. I still like you too but I can't do that."

"I still like you Princess Rein but I cannot do that-" They both turned around.

"Why?!"

"Our engagement has already been finalized. As princes of the Fushigiboshi we have to follow the orders of our parents."

"We don't care about the marriage! We just want to be with the one we love!"

"But-"

"Is the wedding more important than our love?!"

"Please understand. We can't do whatever we want as the princes and princesses of our planet."

"Then we're going to have to give up our feelings to succeed the throne?"

"Yes."

"Ok." They walked away as fast as they could. Their hearts were hurting because of the boys' pride as princes. If only there wasn't an engagement… The world to Rein

and Fine looked so monotone the next day. There was no sign of life in their eyes. Everyone noticed right away but they didn't know what to do. Shade and Bright

were worried and knew it was because of them AGAIN but they didn't want to make it worse. Only when they saw them not as cheerful as they started their clubs,

they tried to work something out. Bright walked into Rein's club-room.

"Hello Rein. What happened?"

"I'm fine. Please don't mind me."

"How can I not mind-" He was contradicting himself too much.

"Just stop it! I don't want to keep being hurt by you!"

"Rein… Even if we can't be lovers, we can still be close friends!"

"I don't want that! Please leave me alone!" She ran out leaving Bright devastated at the fact that he totally made it worse. Rein only felt one emotion: despair. It was

causing her to lose sight of what she was really aiming for in life. And around the same time Shade stopped by the soccer field and dragged Fine to the sideline.

"What's wrong Fine? Is it because of what I said yesterday?"

"And what if it was?"

"Please… Can't we just be friends?"

"No! Why?!"

"We can't be together after this engagement! I have no other choice!"

"There was no point in coming to tell me… I don't want to follow this wedding! But since you do, this is the end!"

"Wait Fine! Why can't we be friends and not lovers? We'll still be in contact-" She ran before he could call her name once again. Why did he have to making the

situation worse? They've already been hurt enough by them even before they went out.

The girls thought of their love experiences. It was making them feel worse but they couldn't stop the memories. They were overflowing with their tears. Fine couldn't

stop picturing Shade's faint smile that enchanted her. Rein couldn't stop thinking of Bright being surrounded by girls before they became a couple. Was a relationship

this stressing? As the day of the ball came, the girls felt like they didn't care anymore. They took the train back to their planet without a sound. Even the endless galaxy

didn't make them feel any better. On the contrary it made them feel worse. They showed no signs of emotion when they were changing into their cocktail dresses. As

they walked into the ballroom, their parents ran up to them. Everyone from the Mysterious Planet was attending the party.

"Fine, Rein! How are you?"

"We're fine everyone."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing much. We're a bit tired from the ride so we'll go over there ok?" As they walked away Ome and the boys looked at them.

"Shade? Bright? Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you going through with the engagement we set up?"

"Yes. We are the princes of the Fushigiboshi. It's our duty."

"Are you sure? You aren't opposed to it?"

"Why would we be?"

"If you say so…" The boys walked away quietly not sure of what they were doing anymore. Everyone was chatting about who was going to be paired with who. This all

felt so stupid now. Was being a King with a Queen you didn't like more important than staying with the girl that you love?

"Everyone! Thank you for taking the time to attend our gathering today. I, King Truth, have something to announce. My 2 daughters, Fine and Rein have been

engaged! Please welcome them on stage!" The audience clapped as the couples went up.

"Princess Fine of our Sunny Kingdom has been engaged to Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom!"

"Princess Rein of our Sunny Kingdom has been engaged to Prince Shade of the Moon Kingdom!" Everyone applauded except all of the other prince and princesses and Ome.

"As a symbol of their love, we would like them to show a kiss in front of us all!" All 4 of them were surprised but went along with it anyway. Bright and Shade went to

the center of the stage. He put his hands on her shoulders and the 2 nervously closed their eyes. Fine could feel herself getting warm. As they got closer, their hearts

started beating faster. It felt uncomfortable; Bright and Fine couldn't help but feel guilty. Why was it so hard to disobey their parents' arrangement and just go by their

feelings? Fine could feel the cold air of the room on her hot skin. Only the image of Shade leaving her by herself ran through her head. Bright only thought of Rein and

how sad she was before she ran away. They forced their eyes shut as Rein and Shade just stared. Rein gripped her arm hoping to not see it. Shade bit his lip as he

tried to look out the window. Bright and Fine secretly hoped something would stop all of this. When it looked like they kissed, Shade let out all his anger. His hands balled up into fists.

"Stop!" He ran up to them only to trip on Bright's foot and start falling off the stage.

"Shade!" Fine fell with him so he turned around and caught her as they hit the floor. Because she watching, Rein tripped on the flat floor as she was walking up. Bright

grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him. It was only for a second that the two stared at each other until the noise made them avert their eyes. Fine sitting on Shade

and Bright holding Rein up made the people confused.

"Are you ok?!" The girls didn't know what to do. They felt an uncomfortable feeling rush up to their nose. Their eyes got watery. They started sobbing.

"Shade no baka!"

"Baka?"

"Why didn't you say it earlier?! I wanted to go with you! Why are you so stupid?!"

"Oi! Stupid?!" As she was crying he felt like he wanted to comfort her. His facial expression showed softness. He didn't want to admit it but he did regret all he's done.

No words could describe how much hatred he had towards himself.

"I was so hurt when I saw you and Rein hugging! I thought you liked her! I was happy when I found out that you didn't like her but then you said that you couldn't break this contract!"

"I'm sorry-" He really was from the bottom of his heart.

"I wanted to announce that we love each other and make many memories together after this! But you didn't believe in our love! We should've never made those memories!"

"Fine-"

"Why does my heart beat for you?! We should've never confessed our love to each other! We should've never met! I hate you-" He hugged her tightly. If he couldn't

talk some sense to her this was the only way.

"That's the last thing I want to hear from you Fine! I'm sorry! My pride got in the way! I really wanted to come to the party with you too but I am the Moon Kingdom's

prince- No! That's not what I mean! Please… Just don't say we should've never met or that you hate me…" His face looked so pained.

"Why can't we announce that we love each other?! I want to be with the person I love! I want to be with you Shade!" That seems to have snapped some sense into him.

"I do love you Fine. Believe me! You're the only person I don't want to hate me! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"Do you like Rein? She's pretty, nice, princess like and the opposite of me…"

"Haven't I told you that I love you?! She is pretty and well liked but you're the only one I feel this way for! I plan to cherish you forever!" His voice felt so strong as if

there was no hint of uneasiness. He covered her face in his arms. The hot air made it feel strange and tense. But Fine wouldn't go of Shade's shirt and Shade wouldn't

lose his grip on Fine. Their hearts beat in harmony. The audience started whispering and reddened at the scene. As they were embracing, Rein decided to stop hiding her emotions.

"Slow Bright sama! Why now?! Why didn't you understand my feelings?!"

"Rein? What's wrong? Slow?"

"I felt so sad when I saw you hugging Fine! Even when I found out that you didn't like Fine you said you couldn't go to the party with me! Why do you ask me if I'm ok now?! I can't take it!"

"Rein?! I love you that's why I'm always nice to you!" He reached to pat her on the head but she shook it off.

"But Fine- I don't understand! Do you really love me? Why are you nice one moment and cold the next?"

"This isn't about Fine. I did comfort her but you're the real person I want to keep in my arms forever. I'm sorry. I regret all I've done. I should've cared about our

relationship and nothing else…" They finally looked like they were getting somewhere.

"I don't want Bright sama to turn from warm to cold… I don't want to be left alone anymore! I would never have wanted to fall in love if I knew this would happen…" He

gripped her hand tightly hoping to stop her feelings.

"Then let's break the engagement. I understand now that my love for you cannot be forgotten."

"Bright sama…?" He touched a tear on her face.

"Of course. As long as we love each other, they'll understand."

"You won't break up with me?"

"No. I can't do that."

"Then… Bright sama… Why did you ask Fine to go to the party with you?" He gulped. He just got the wind knocked out of him.

"So Shade? Why did you ask Rein to go to the party with you too?" He gulped as well. Fine loosened her grip on his shirt as her eyebrow went up.

"You really do like Fine/Rein!" They covered their faces again. The boys were trying to think of an answer.

"Hai! That's enough! Anymore and the audience will completely lose their train of thought." Ome gestured at most of the people watching gaping.

"Ome! Shade/Bright sama doesn't like me!"

"Wait! You've got the wrong idea!"

"Huh? What did you guys do again?"

"Amy! Help us!" The boys shouted.

"Ome! They're lying!"

"Hey! I thought we-" The boys were getting loud too.

"Ok ok. I get it. Fine, Rein they love you more than you think. Haven't they said it over 5 times now? Do you need them to repeat it once a day for you?"

"Don't give them weird ideas!" The boys blushed making their mothers laugh. The same eyebrow was twitching between the 2 boys.

"But it's true isn't it Shade, Bright?" All the mothers asked. They just covered their face with one hand hoping they'd just change the subject.

"Shade/Bright sama! Who do you like?!"

"What did we ever do to deserve this?!"

"Please! You've done plenty of stupid things!" Ome said without a doubt.

"We're sorry…" The boys looked down.

"Ok ok! Calm down people! This isn't the time and place for this! Argue after the party!"

"Ah! What do we do now?" The 4 teenagers all looked at Ome.

"Stop looking at me! I don't know!"

"Don't worry about it. Fine, Rein, Ome. We're sorry for forcing you to do something like that with someone you didn't love. Liking your future King and Queen is the most important thing."

"It must've been hard trying to kiss in front of your loved one." Elsa and Malia smiled at them. The boys got pushed to the corner as even their parents weren't including them.

"Let's let them be ok?" Elsa and Camelia smiled at their husbands.

"No! We-"

"You have us Truth/Aaron…"

"Ah! Elsa I only love you forever!"

"Camelia! I only want to hold you in my arms forever!" Hearts floated in the air.

"Wow… This must be where you guys get your lines from…" Ome stared at them as if they were going crazy.

"What?"

"Never mind. What do we do now?"

"Of course the kiss will go on." King Truth said in a good mood. The rest of the parents agreed.

"Even after this?!" Black lines appeared on top of the couples' foreheads.

"Why not?"

"Wait! Why?!" The girls asked in disagreement. Shade and Bright faced Rein and Fine anyway. Ome backed away hoping to catch something funny. The showed a small

smile as they stared into their red and blue eyes. Bright put his hand on Rein's wrist and approached Rein. She blocked his sign of affection with her hand.

"A-are you still mad?" Bright asked a sulking Rein.

"I'm not sure if you really love me…"

"What can I do to make you believe me?" She still looked the other way.

"I don't know." He decided to just use force. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her so Rein was facing Bright.

"I love you. Please stay with me forever." He said with a straight face. He swiftly touched lips with Rein. Her eyes widened only to close as their mouths and noses

touched for 5 seconds. She was fickle too. One minute she was angry about his "affair" with Fine and the next she's accepting Bright's vow.

"Are you really Bright sama?"

"Yes?"

"The Bright sama I know was never that daring…"

"Huh?" Shade looked at Fine hoping to follow and possibly outdo that model. As he brought his face closer to Fine's, she turned the other way and pouted.

"Are you still mad Fine? Didn't I tell you-"

"I don't believe you Shade-baka!"

"Why am I a baka?!" He got angry too.

"Because you don't get my feelings!"

"I do get how you feel! Rein and me aren't like that! I hugged her to comfort her!" He covered his mouth because that was something he didn't mean to say.

"See?! You do like her! I don't know anymore." She frowned.

"How clueless can you get?" Shade looked into her eyes.

"What'd you say?! Stop looking at me!" She started shaking her head.

"Do you hate me that much?!"

"No… It's just that-"

"I can at least tell who I like Fine."

"But Rein is so much better than me… What do-"

"You know we went over this already! I love you the most!" He put his hand on her head and pushed her head down to his. Her eyes widened as well as she looked at

his face and blushed a slight shade of pink. There was no way to hide her embarrassment of being kissed by Shade as they were making up. He opened his eyes for 3

seconds before they both shut their eyes. They wouldn't stop looking into each other's eyes after they broke off. It was as if it was all blue in Fine's world and all red in Shade's.

"Oi! Aho-Shade! You still there? Aho!" Ome fanned their faces waiting for an answer. The heat must be getting to them.

"Who's the idiot?!"

"You? How long were you planning to stay like that?" Shade had his hand on Fine's hair while she was sitting in his lap.

"You… Can't you at least congratulate us?!"

"Want this as a present?" She handed them a video tape. Shade's only reaction was **-_-'**.

"It doesn't have all of our memories now does it?"

"Oh yes! I recorded every single memory from the time you came to the academy! And what's with that reaction Shade?" She put her arms behind her head showing she didn't think much of it.

"Oh god… I have nothing to say anymore…"

"Don't worry! I took out the beach house trip. I plan to show them something else."

"That's not reassuring at all…"

"Don't worry it'll be enjoyable! After all you guys all got through your first major fight!"

"That's a good thing?"

"Of course. It means you've strengthened your bonds! And the fun hasn't ended!" She winked.

"Meaning?" The couples asked. Ome stood up and got the microphone from the stage.

"What's around the corner?" She spoke into the projector. Did everyone forget?


	32. Almost Time

**Today's Chapter is Kind of a Filler! Sorry for the late updates! Busy with hw?**

**~RomanceAnimeLove28**

"Fine! Get down!" Fine was holding onto the pillar near the ceiling of the room. How she got there I don't know.

"Can't we do this later?! I wanna eat my snacks!"

"There's an entire pile of sweets outside! Just stay put! I already got Rein!"

"Eh? But don't you already know my measurements?!"

"I need to check if it changed from last year!"

"Ome… I think you just insulted Fine…" Rein appeared with the make up box.

"Well I need to make your dresses and Fine won't cooperate! Come on Fine!"

"No! It's embarrassing!" Amy sighed.

"Would you prefer if Rein did it?"

"No! She'll put a dress on me! And she's got that weapon!" They all knew she was pointing to the make up.

"Then do I need to call Shade?" Ome had her hand on the doorknob.

"Anything but that! Can't we just use my sizes from last year?"

"Well if you want to rip your dress's seam while you pig out at the buffet, sure."

"No… I don't want that either…" Amy thought for a few seconds.

"Rein just hold her down." They both smiled as they dragged Fine down. Yelling was heard from behind the door to Ome's secret room.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Nee, Rein? Why don't we have Fine try on a new dress right now?"

"Good idea! How about this light pink satin bow and lace one?"

"Leave it to me!"

"Ah! Stop!" Fine sounded like she was going through torture.

"Hm… It doesn't feel right…" Rein remarked.

"Alright! Next is this!" Ome held up a pair of matching strapless dresses.

"I'm getting dressed too?"

"Of course!"

"Ah!" Rein yelled too. At least it wasn't because she didn't want to try on the dress.

"This isn't a match either! Next!" Ome picked up short halter dresses.

"No more Ome!" Fine sounded like she was going to faint any minute now. Ome still got them to put it on.

"Too mature!" She got a pair of bubble hem dresses with a bow covering each top part.

"Hm… Isn't there something missing?" Rein looked down at the dress.

"Ok! Last one! Come on Fine! Your snacks are waiting for you!" The twins changed into white maxi dresses with round collars.

"Wow! This looks like a match Ome!" Ome wiped her forehead.

"Can I change and eat my food now?"

"Sure but you have to change into this." Ome smiled as that same red polka dot bustier top with the jean shorts were in her hands.

"When'd you-"

"I have my ways! And Rein there's a pair for you too!" And finally after 5 minutes of arguing the girls finally came out to see the 2 boys completely dumfounded. Well

they were listening in on a random idle talk girls have all the time.

"Um… Why are we even here?" Bright asked.

"Hm… I don't know why I called you here. Did you guys have fun listening to our girl talk?"

"I feel like an idiot…" Shade face palmed himself.

"Oh it wasn't good enough? Maybe next time you guys can help with their preparations. Especially Fine-"

"Oi!"

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that." She said as she shrugged.

"Ome? Cake?" Ome pointed to the kitchen door.

"Ome? Do you think Fine will actually rip her dress by eating too much?"

"I've got a solution. Anyway I need to talk to the guys about the White Day plans so why don't you have a relaxing tea time with Fine, Rein? Thanks for the hard work!"

"Hai!" She skipped to the kitchen.

"Now down to business. White Day is all about you guys giving presents to them so don't screw up. I have an event planned for all the guys. It's to test their brains and-"

"Make sure they aren't as stupid as you think and for your entertainment right?"

"Good job boys! You're catching on!"

"Do we have to do anything else?"

"Couple like things?" Ome batted her eyelashes.

"I'm leaving." Shade got up before Ome could stop him. Fine came running out and grabbed his arm.

"We have to eat the food at the party together Shade!"

"Why so suddenly?" He asked.

"I just thought of it."

"A-cha…" Ome and Bright looked at them dumbfounded.

"But aren't you going to have a cake eating competition with Milky?"

"Yeah but I want you to be there! So please?~" She started pouting bringing Rein back to the room.

"Really Rein. This was your idea wasn't it?" Ome asked.

"Yup! It looks like I owe Fine 3 full cakes~"

"Ome~ You owe me 2 desserts too~" Everyone besides Fine got a bad feeling about that.

"I'll be there… Fine?"

"Yay!"

"Rein, would you like to have the first dance with me?"

"Of course Bright sama!"

"Oh isn't this unexpected? Bright, you actually invite Rein to do something without me saying anything."

"What could you be talking about?" As they tried to get the other to admit it, Rein tried to break the fight up.

"Alright… The party is only 6 days away…" Ome started thinking. They all stared at her.

"I'm surprised you changed moods so quickly." Shade smirked.

"Said something?" She forced a smile. Her phone rang. _It's the vice principal…_ They all knew it was true.

"Hi Vice Principal! Need anything?" Ome turned jolly which kind of scared her 4 guests.

"Have we finalized the menu and events of the party?"

"Of course. You know how I am."

"Well… Amy sama… I have a favor…"

"Yes? It can't be like something to include in the menu or events could it?"

"Yes… Can you add an event and something to the menu?"

"Sure? Is it for the Black Academy's principal?"

"Hah-Wha-No! Well…"

"Really… I was joking… So what exactly do you want to do to impress her?"

"Well she likes custard puddings…"

"You just gave me a good idea…"

"Huh?"

"Got any ideas on another event?"

"No?"

"Then I got the new entertainment covered! See you later Vice Principal! I already had custard pudding on the menu if you need confirmation!" She happily hung up.

"You heard it. I need t get the details of the event written and submitted so why don't you people go hang out? Go to a café or something."

"Fine and I already had a bad experience from Christmas!" The shivered at the very thought.

"Oh! Could it be that place I recommended? It is known for being a good dating spot."

"Are you kidding?! That place almost killed us!"

"You know this time I have to agree with them." Ome added.

"Well why don't we have a walk? It's March so it isn't as cold as before." Bright suggested.

"Good idea! Take his offer and go! I need to make this perfect! And I need to get baking…"

"Will there be even more sweets Ome?!" Fine's eyes sparkled.

"A lot more should say. I have a long list…"

"We should leave…" The boys put their hands on the girls' shoulders and pushed them out of the room.

"Time to go to the lab…"

**Me: Time for Kore Wa Koi's 4th Interview Episode! This time it's multiple choice! Nice isn't it Shade, Bright?**

**Shade: Why's it always me?!**

**Ome: Who knows? Do rock paper scissors already! *Fine and Rein make Paper, Bright makes Rock and Shade makes Scissor***

**Bright: I'll gladly go up first.**

**Rein: Is it ok Bright sama? I can go-**

**Bright: Don't worry Rein.**

**Ome: He probably wants to get it over with already. *Screen shuffles***

**_What_ _would_ _you_ _do_ _if_ _you_ _accidentally_ _bumped_ _into_ _a_ _girl_ _in_ _the_ _hallway?_**

**_a.) Check_ _yourself_ _in_ _the_ _mirror_**

**_b.) Offer_ _your_ _hand_**

**_c.) Ask_ _her_ _if_ _she's_ _ok_ _and_ _tell_ _her_ _to_ _be_ _more_ _careful_ _before_ _walking_ _away_**

**_d.) Ignore_ _her_**

**Bright: Offer her my hand. But of course Princess Rein will be my one and only… *hearts fly in the air***

**Ome: No comment… Let's go with Shade next.**

**_Out of these places where would you go with your girlfriend?_**

**_a.) Park_**

**_b.) Restaurant_**

**_c.) Shopping Mall_**

**_d.) Your room_**

**Shade: Why does my question seem so hard compared to Bright's?**

**Ome: I don't know what you're talking about. Got your answer?**

**Shade: Restaurant I guess.**

**Ome and Rein: You really like Fine don't you?**

**Shade: What?!**

**Ome: That's the type of place Fine loves… *sighs* Isn't that nice Fine? Let's get Rein next!**

**_Out of these foods, what do you like the best?_**

**_a.) Crepes_**

**_b.) Pudding _**

**_c.) Parfaits_**

**_d.) Chocolate_**

**Rein: Hm… Parfaits I guess. They're the most balanced out of the 4.**

**Ome: Alright! Last is Fine!**

**_Out of these 4 who would you want to be with the most?_**

**_a.) Bright_**

**_b.) Rein_**

**_c.) Shade_**

**_d.) Sweets_**

**Rein: You can eliminate me as a choice Fine! I know your answer!**

**Fine: Hm… It's hard to decide… I guess I'll go with… *everyone stares* Sweets! *Shade sits in the corner while everyone falls down***

**Ome: Don't feel bad Shade… It was a hard competition…**

**Bright and Rein: That ends the 4th episode! R&R (message from Ome trying to help Shade)**


	33. Before the Ball

**Me: Hey don't you think I'm forgetting something?**

**Shade: Ome actually forgot something?**

**Ome: Very funny Shade. I just remembered that you still haven't decided your White Day present for Fine yet. Same to you Bright.**

**Boys: Oh… That's right… We have to hurry up!**

**Ome: Really what would you have done if Fine and Rein heard this? There's only 2 days left!**

**Fine and Rein: *appears behind Ome* I can't wait to see what I get!**

**Ome: I see you 2 got the hang of appearing out of nowhere!**

**Shade and Bright: And you're not fazed at all?!**

**Ome: Nope! So what are you guys going to do?**

**Princes: We have to hurry and look!**

**Princesses: You haven't gotten our presents yet?!**

**Shade and Bright: Ah! It's not what you think!**

**Fine and Rein: Bright sama and Shade idiots! *Runs away***

**Ome: Smooth boys. Really… Today's episode centers around these 2 idiots! Look forward to it!**

**Shade and Bright: Let's run to the mall!**

Because they totally forgot to get gifts for their girlfriends, Shade and Bright quickly went to the mall 2 days before Friday, the party.

"How exactly did we forget to get something when everywhere we looked it said White Day?!"

"Maybe that's just it. We forgot because of the party preparations. Do you have any idea where you plan on looking?"

"Well not really and do you have any idea why Amy said to be careful today? It can't be something like we're going to run over signs or get hit by something are we?"

"Didn't she also say not to spy? Ah! Shade-" He was already falling over a store's White Day sale board.

"Thanks Bright. Tell me a little earlier next time?"

"But to think you actually did fall over a sign… What's next?" He chuckled.

"Please Bright that was a coincidence! It's not like if I say that Rein and Fine are in that store they'll actually be in there." Bright looked over there and froze. It's

already March so it can't be because he was freezing right?

"Shade… They are there…"

"Stop joking Bright! There's no way-" His mouth dropped when he saw the twins happily looking at the display case.

"What do we do know?" Shade gave him an afraid look.

"We better follow them…"

"Shade… That's a bit much…"

"Do you want to get Rein a present she wants or something that'll suit you?"

"True… Wait! What do you mean by that?!"

"Exactly what I mean."

"Really Shade… Is the Headmistress's attitude rubbing off on you?"

**Ome: Was that an insult?! *drinking tea***

**Shade: Why'd you appear with a teacup in your hand?!**

**Ome: I was watching anime when I heard the commotion!**

**Shade and Bright: How were you able to hear us?!**

**Ome: I don't know! You guys-**

**Fine and Rein: Back to the story… *drags Ome away quietly***

The boys hid behind the shelf of the accessories store. As the girls were chatting away, their eyebrows were twitching.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea…"

"We haven't found anything they like yet…" Shade bumped right into a shelf.

"Ow! How'd this happen?!" Some people turned their way. They didn't want to be discovered so Bright swiftly slipped a mustache on the rack on Shade.

"Oh my! Uncle are you ok? You must be careful!" He helped Shade up.

"_Uncle?!" _Shade was trying to contain his anger.

"_Bear with it Shade!" _How they can use telepathy I don't know.

"Oh! Sorry nephew! I'll be alright!" The spectators turned away and continued shopping.

"Whew…" Bright said.

"I'm never doing that ever again… Bright…"

"Sorry Shade! It was kind of funny though..." He covered his laugh trying to keep it to himself.

"I'll get you next time Bright!" As they looked at the girls exiting the shop with 3 bags, they headed over to the register.

"What are we doing Shade?"

"Asking for what they got."

"We're going to be really suspicious!"

"With our looks, it should be easy to get the information." Bright raised his eyebrow. "Bright I think you should ask her. She looks like she'll fall for someone like you."

He pointed to the high school employee that was reading a book. Bright walked over to her.

"Hello. May I have some of your time?" The girl looked like she saw a prince. Well she did, actually.

"Yes…?"

"The twins that just exited the shop. What did they purchase?"

"I believe the blue haired one got a clip from that table while the other red haired one got a keychain."

"Thank you very much."

"Um… May I have your number?"

"I'm sorry… I already have a girlfriend…"

"Oh I see… Can I shake hands with you then?"

"Of course." He extended his hand as she furiously shook it up and down. Bright could only stand there with a large sweat drop on the back of his head. Shade headed

to the table in the meantime. The table did have many flashy hair accessories.

"I think we should go find a accessory shop that isn't so…"

"Let's go Shade." It seemed obvious that Bright wanted to leave.

"I think that shop is good." Shade pointed to a shop that gave off a mysterious aura with its' dark colors.

"No way! We're talking about girls here so we should go to that shop!" Bright pointed to a store with girly things in every corner of the display case.

"You actually want to go in there?"

"I will do it for Rein."

"I'll go too then…" There was a crowd in the store.

"What's going on?"

"Hello customers! Today there is a special activity for men wanting to give their lovers presents! Please come this way~" As the lady dragged them and sat them inside

the circle, they saw materials to make necklaces or bracelets. As the boys looked at the different charms to put on the bracelets they smiled.

"I'll make a necklace for Rein." Bright held up a bag piece that he attached to the necklace.

"I'll make a bracelet for Fine." Shade found a strawberry cake piece and inserted it onto the chain of the bracelet. They finally finished after 20 minutes of worrying

what should go here and what should go there.

"Customers, you seem to love your girlfriends very much." The women smiled at their creations. They hurried and paid and ran out.

"I hope the headmistress isn't here…"

"Same here… Bright I need to get something wait for me here!" Shade dashed to a store with teddy bears everywhere. Shade was looking for a rabbit or bear that

Fine might like. Bright looked around as he waited. He saw a dress store that he thought Rein might like. As Shade came out with a pink bag in his hand, Bright laughed.

"Really Shade. I never though I'd see you with a pink bag in your hands."

"Be quiet!"

"I need to visit that store so I'll be back soon too!" Bright dashed in and took 10 minutes to choose a dress for Rein. It was a blue ruffle front dress with a belt that he

thought she'd look good in with the necklace he made. He even saw a ribbon that he thought would suit her hair so he brought it too.

"Speak for yourself. Look at how many shopping bags you have."

"Well I want Rein to be content with her White Day present."

"Spoken like a true ladies man~" Ome popped up behind them. The boys jumped at her ghost like appearance.

"Please stop doing this!"

"You know I've been behind you guys for a while don't you?"

"Stop lying! We didn't see you at all!"

"Really? And I tried to be as suspicious as I could!"

"Don't do that! Everyone'll think we're hanging out with weird people!"

"Really… You boys and your pride! Anyway I'm under the impression you just got presents for Fine and Rein?"

"How'd you know?!"

"Please anyone would know! And you should know I was with Fine and Rein."

"Oh no…"

"Don't worry they don't know. Why don't you join us at the restaurant?"

"Again?! Shade asked.

"Why not?"

"But we have these…"

"Vice principal!"

"Hai Amy sama?"

"Take these bags back to the boys' dorm!"

"Right away!" The a little over middle aged man ran away.

"How'd you do that?"

"I kind of said something embarrassing about him to the rest of the teachers so he's been following me like a dog that needs his walk, all day."

"And you're using him because it's convenient?"

"Yup!"

"You'll be scary when you grow up…"

"On to the cafe men!" She dragged them all the way down to the cafe Fine and Rein were seated in.

"Hello~" The girls happily greeted their tired boyfriends.

"Hello…" The boys were panting.

"Why are you guys so tired? Maybe I'll need to make gym 2 periods…"

"It's not like that!"

"No~ I wouldn't be able to take it!"

"I'd love that Ome!"

"Calm down people! I was joking you know! It'd be annoying to have the talk with the VP anyway…"

"Oh I see…" Fine pouted while the boys sat down.

"Hello customers! Today's a special event for couples! It's our one and only time for our special White Day dessert! Would you like to try it?" They all raised their eyebrows.

"Um… No thank y-" Shade started before the waitress cut him off.

"I insist! We have 2 fine couples and an extra! It's perfect!" The angry vein popped up on Ome's head. The 4 plus the waitress slowly turned to see Amy resembling a demon.

"Would you be so kind to repeat what you just said, Onee san?"

"Ah… You're the extra? Well it's true isn't it? A little one like you couldn't be a match with these two boys right? That's just not possible-"

"A-ha… I see… You're very pushy aren't you?"

"I've been told." The server acted like nothing was wrong.

"Because this restaurant isn't doing so well even thought it's White Day around the corner?" Her bangs hid her eyes.

"How do you know?!"

"Would you really like to know?" Amy smirked like she was ready to kill someone.

"I'm fine thank you! Enjoy your time now!" The waitress ran as far as she could away from her. Ome sat down normally as if she wasn't mad at all.

"You're not mad anymore?"

"Are you nuts? I wasn't mad at all. I wanted to have some fun!"

"T-that was all an act…?" The 4 nervously asked her.

"Surprised?" She grinned. They all covered their faces.

"Let's just order…"

"Should we try that dessert she was talking about?"

"Why not?" Ome added.

"What's so special about it?" Shade asked.

"Well since you brought it up you call for a waiter." Ome said.

"Wha-"

"Excuse me!" Fine waved her hand.

"Fine? What are you doing?"

"Calling the waiter since Shade doesn't want to, Ome."

"Haha…" Well too bad she couldn't have more fun. A male waiter came over.

"What can I get for you?"

"What is this special dessert we heard of?"

"Well it's a 7 flavored rainbow pudding meant to be eaten by everyone at a table with at least 1 couple."

"Hah… I see…"

"Will you take it?"

"Sure…" Shade and Bright said.

"With a giant diamond fruits parfait enough to feed 5 people!" The girls added.

"Hey! We won't be able to finish all that!"

"Bright sama… Shade sama… Did you forget that Fine and Ome have stomachs as deep as the ocean?"

"Stop lying Rein!" The females all laughed together as the boys just smiled as they lost the argument.

"Here's your order!" Another waitress came out. I guess the last one really ran away? The 4 stared at the seemingly to sparkle gelatin and huge parfait in front of them.

"Maybe my sweets for the party should look like this?"

"You'd put something weird in it wouldn't you?" Shade covered one eye.

"That's rude Shade!" Fine said.

"Alright… Everyone gets a corner of this rainbow ok?" Rein said picking the blue. Fine picked red, Shade picked purple, Bright picked yellow and Ome picked green.

"Blueberry!"

"Strawberry!"

"Plum?" Shade said looking at his spoon.

"Lemon tea?"

"Wasabi?!" Ome yelled as she breathed out fire.

"Ahaha! For once Ome gets the worst part!"

"Said something?" She eyed the boys.

"Huh? Ah-No!"

"This better not be revenge from that waitress…" She bent her spoon. The 4 gaped at her strength. Shade and Bright glanced at the corner to see that waitress snickering.

"_We better not tell or Ome would kill her…"_ The girls started on the parfait.

"This is yummy!" Fine said as she ate a melon.

"Yup!" The girls all ate the parfait until it was half way done.

"I can't eat anymore~" Rein said with still some more ice cream on her spoon. Bright ate it.

"I've wanted to try some for a while. It's delicious isn't it Rein?"

"Hai Bright sama…"

"Nice indirect kiss Bright sama~" Fine and Ome chimed in.

"I was not thinking anything like that!" As Fine was going to eat another spoonful of chocolate and fruits, Shade grabbed her hand and ate it.

"You wanted to try it so badly Shade?" He embarrassingly looked away. Fine blushed as well.

"Weirdo~ You wanted to follow Bright's idea but got embarrassed instead~"

"For once I'd like to shut you up…"

"Not happening anytime soon~"

"For sure~" Rein joined in.

"I-I… like Shade so it-it's ok!"

"Hah?" Ome made it look like Fine went crazy. Well she might have…

"No fair Fine! I-I like Bright sama so I'm not e-embarrassed!"

"Ok… Now I think you guys are getting a little crazy?"

"We're perfectly normal!"

"Sure not convincing." Ome shot their hopes in explaining themselves down in 3 seconds.

"But we-"

"I understand already so let's leave ok?"

"Ok?" When they got outside the sun was already setting. It was 6:00 already.

"Let's head back shall we? Oh- Shade and Bright carry those 2 will you?" They turned around to see the girls walking weirdly.

"What happened?!"

"We kind of ate too much…?" Shade looked away angrily while Bright smiled. They both kneeled as the girls got on their backs.

"Piggy-back rides huh?~"

"Mou Ome!" She walked in front smiling. As they walked to the girls dorm they met Sophie and Chiffon.

"Hello Headmistress!"

"I girls! Just got back?"

"Yes! Is there a reason for…? They pointed to the boys with their girlfriends on their back.

"Of course! You see the boys were gentlemen and let Fine and Rein get a piggy back ride!"

"How sweet~" Ome chuckled.

"Since we're here I think they can climb down now, don't you think Bright, Shade?" They kneeled down to let the girls off.

"Thank you Bright sama/Shade." Ome was whispering something to the other girls in the corner.

"What is it?" The 4 asked.

"You see I needed something for White Day… Chiffon can you walk the girls to their room? Have a nice chat ok?"

"Hai!" She pushed the girls into the entrance.

"Now onto business… Sophie!"

"Hai!" At the same time, they pushed the boys into the pond. As they came out and wiped their bangs away from their forehead, Ome took pictures.

"Oi! What'd you do that for?"

"My sentiments exactly!"

"Well let's say it was for being idiots that forgot to get gifts for their lovely girlfriends ok?" The boys were left speechless.

"Now why don't we have those lovely girlfriends get towels to dry you 2?" The boys looked at each other and were imagining Fine and Rein caring for them.

"_Shade! You're all wet! Here!" She puts a towel around his neck._

"_Bright sama! You'll catch a cold!" She gently wipes his face with a towel._

"_It's ok Fine."_

"_No it isn't!" She hugs him._

"_Fine! You'll get cold!"_

"_I don't mind!" They keep hugging._

"_I'm okay Rein."_

"_But… Really! You can use me as a heating pad!"_

"_Huh?!"_

"_You'll get cold!" She ran into h is arms._

"What are you guys daydreaming about? I doubt Fine and Rein would do all that without being so embarrassed."

"No! We're not-"

"Don't worry! I know already! Shade and Bright are making up love fantasies…" She wrote that in her notebook.

"My~" Sophie honestly looked surprised.

"It's a misunderstanding!" The boys yelled.


	34. Really Unforgettable Party

"Ciao!" Ome ran off leaving 2 dumbfounded boys in her dust.

"What just happened?"

"Dunno." Shade said to Bright. Ome had called them out of their dorms 2 minutes ago and just left.

"I think I heard something about dessert, fun, competition, dress up and twins."

"Nani so re?" Shade eyed him like he was crazy. They went back to their rooms to get ready for the party since it was only an hour and a half until it was time for the White Day ball everyone was expecting.

"Ome, is this really a good idea? What if it turns out like a disaster?" Rein said as Ome was curling her hair.

"Rein, you're starting to sound like the vice-principal. Don't worry! You 2 do have what I told you to bring right?"

"Un. But what are we going to do with them?" Fine said as she got up to put on her shoes.

"You're going to wear them of course!"

"Ome~ Can't you do anything about my hair? I don't want it down because it'll get in my face when I eat!"

"Stop complaining Fine! We decided that the theme for you 2 today would be princess style and you girls need to look like refined princesses! Putting your hair down gives you a sense of maturity!"

"By the way Ome, what kind of dress are we all wearing?"

"You 2 are going to wear these knee length maxi dresses with short round sleeves. And me… A regular dress?"

"Eh? How come?!"

"It's not a big deal! You girls will look so cute with gloves too-"

"No not that. Why are you wearing just some dress?"

"Because I hate dressing up too much. And it'd be a pain~"

"We'll help you dress up too!"

"No way!" So anyway, 40 minutes passed and it was time to start filling in the ballroom.

"Ready girls?" Ome said as they nodded and slipped on their masks. "Hello students of my academy! It's finally time for our annual White Day party and the main

guests are all of you! So anyway, I have prepared a special game that leads to another one. All male students here have the gift I sent to all of you right? That plays

an important role in today's game."

"Headmistress! Where are all the girls?"

"They're right behind these doors. Come on in ladies!" Lines of girls came flooding out of the 4 entrances to the ballroom. Each and everyone of them was wearing

make up and disguising themselves. Even Amy was wearing a blonde wig with her white cocktail dress with skinny straps.

"What's this all about?" The boys all yelled.

"It's a test. Each of you boys must find the girl that your White Day is dedicated to and tie those white ribbons on their wrist. And if one girl has 2 ribbons on her wrist,

the 2 boys are disqualified. Whoever finds the right match will be able to come over and pick a pudding that they think suits the girl and make her eat it in front of the

entire crowd. But that's not all. The white necklaces I've given to all the males will be exchanged to the girls in the middle of the crowd that are the partners of the

winning boys. The time limit is until 8:30. That gives you a little more than 2 hours! Now boys! Put on your masks and let this mystery couple game begin!" Everyone

was scrambling around. "Oh! One more thing! You boys can't tell the girl you gave the ribbon to your identity. The party room will be dimly lit so girls, it'll be really hard

to see the white writing on the white ribbon! The ribbons I have designed can only be tied once before they won't come off for 4 hours! This mean that until 10 those

ribbons are going to stay on the wrong girl and you boys will have some explaining to do~ Good Luck!~" Most people moaned as some boys already started tying the

ribbons with their names printed on them on the first girl they saw.

**Shade's POV**

This is such an irritating game… There's over 500 girls in this school and we have to pick the one girl our presents are for… Mess up and we are disqualified… I don't

particularly want to win this game like before but I want to keep an eye out for Fine. A random boy better not have tied a ribbon to her arm yet…

"Shade?" Someone appeared behind me.

"Auler?"

"How did you know?"

"Just a hunch. Are you looking for Altezza? You should go find Bright since he has a serious sister complex."

"Shade… I don't think you're in any position to say that… After all you are so protective of Milky that you won't let her and Narlo meet often."

"That's just defense! I don't have a sister complex!" Auler ran away laughing. I don't! I saw so many people around me that it made me dizzy. Everyone was wearing

masks and it looked like such a blur and ridiculous game. I walked over to the giant table with all the food to have somewhere to rest my hand. This was getting too

tiring… I took some mint hot chocolate and poured it into a cup as I stood there sipping it.

"Do you really have time to be standing there sipping?" A girl with a pink butterfly mask appeared in front of me. She had long blue hair and was snacking on all the foods on the table. She reminded me a bit of Rein.

"What about you?" I smirked, "Instead of stuffing your face don't you want to find your prince with his White Day present for you?"

"I do but it's so much work! I'd rather wait until the last 30 minutes to start searching. Then most people would be paired up. Aren't you going to eat too?"

"No… Uh…" I saw her lips curving into a pout and let myself be drawn in. "You know, you remind me of a girl I know. She eats a lot too."

"Was that an insult?"

"No it's sort of a compliment… I want to find her before any boy can touch her but I guess I just got lazy…" She laughed.

"You also remind of someone. He's very rude but nice at the same time. He's strange like that." She handed me a plate of yakisoba noodles with a white tart on the

side. "Ome's cooking is really good!" I took a bite and just forced a smile. I just noticed but this girl had a hat on which covered her eyes.

"Hey? I was wondering, but why are you still wearing your hat? It's stuffy in here isn't it?"

"Because I'm the type of girl that wants her boyfriend to find her under the hardest chances." She smiled energetically. That really reminded me of Fine. I thought back

to when we met tonight. She called the boy she was waiting for rude but nice too… We are in front of the dining table and this girl was wearing red even though her

hair was blue. I saw something shining when her hat tipped over a bit. A red accessory glimmered in the light. I am sure of it now.

"Well then, it looks like I'll be waiting for you to accompany me to the center of the room at 8:30." I tied my ribbon on her wrist and walked away even though she was yelling for me to wait.

**Bright's POV**

I need to find Rein before any other boy. I can't let another guy tie their ribbon on her!

"Bright!" I looked behind me and saw a blue haired boy with a black mask on.

"Shade?"

"Yeah it's me. Have you found Rein yet?"

"No… What about you and Fine?"

"Yeah I found her and left her at the dining table."

"Are you sure you have the right person?"

"How can I be wrong?" I eyed him hoping he wasn't taking this lightly. "Ok fine maybe I was 98% sure I was right."

"Shade's 98% isn't very convincing… Headmistress would probably take that as 51%..."

"Hey! I know it's her! Hurry and go find Rein! There's 1 hour and 50 minutes left!" He ran into the crowd before I could answer so I just went to the dining table and

got a hot drink. A flustered girl with curly red hair looked around. She kind of reminded of Fine.

"Um, excuse me, is something wrong?"

"I'm looking for a boy but it seems he's not here yet."

"You're waiting for him to come to you?"

"Yes."

"What confidence you have in him…"

"He's very popular but I believe in him because he's so nice and caring. I love his smile the most." She was beaming with happiness as she fidgeted around. I just

stood there twitching my eyebrow because this girl was on a different level of strangeness. Wait- Who does this play acting remind me of? If this was Rein why does

she have red hair with a red hat and a blue dress?

"Um I would like to ask, is that red hair fake or real?"

"It's fake. This is something Ome- I mean the headmistress made me wear."

"Hm…" I smiled as I thought of a good idea. "Excuse Miss, but would you like to have a dance with me?"

"Ah… But aren't you looking for the girl-"

"That won't be a problem at all."

"Nee? Are you Bright sama? I know I've heard this voice before."

"I'll leave that answer up to you. Shall we dance?"

"Yes!" I took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. I slowly twirled her around because if this was Rein, she'd mostly likely fall if I turned her around

too fast. And just so some people know, that wasn't an insult! As she turned back and faced me, I saw a pink tint on her cheek. We were wearing masks but I was sure I saw it.

"Can I ask you some questions?" She said as she took my arm.

"Of course." I hope that kind of reply didn't give away my identity.

"Do you know Bright sama?"

"Yes."

"Are you a friend of his?"

"You could say." I smiled making her a bit happy.

"Then are you a prince of a planet?"

"Yes but I cannot tell you which one."

"Oh…" She looked disappointed so I glanced at my watch. 8:00. I also saw something shining under her blue hat. It looked like an accessory I knew very well. I can tie

my ribbon on her hand right now or wait until 8:30. I decided to be a bit out of character and act like a mysterious prince for once. I quickly tied a knot on her wrist.

"Wait! Why-"

"I hope to see you in the middle of the dance floor with me." I smiled and swiftly walked away. I saw Shade or at least someone that looks like him.

"Shade!" I called. He turned around and smiled.

"So you got the right girl?"

"Of course."

"I hope that's true…" The principal appeared with binoculars around her neck.

"Why do you always appear like that?! Can't you be a normal person?!" Shade said seriously surprised even though he falls for the same thing over and over again.

But I have to admit, I was a bit shocked myself. But not as shocked as Shade that almost dropped his cup of coffee.

"Can't you draw conclusions boys? After seeing what I've done for almost a year, how could you ask me that question? And anyway, you said you tied the ribbon already?"

"Yes." She looked through her binoculars and stopped in a part of crowd where she smiled evilly.

"You sure did tie them…" She was laughing to herself which really creeped us out… She was plotting something as usual…

"You… Why are you smiling like that?" Shade nervously pointed to Ome.

"You really want to know…?" And it looks like a devil descends... We seriously inched back before she turned back to normal.

"Headmistress what's going on tonight?" I asked.

"You guys don't need to worry about that. How's the food?"

"You made it again?"

"Of course. Fine is going to come after me if I don't make enough desserts and treats for her after all…" For once she looked tired. She checked the time. It was only 8:10.

"What are you so concerned about the time for?" Shade asked.

"You guys think it'd be a good idea to end the game early?"

"Give the boys some time!"

"But it's so boring to wait!" She pouted like the twins would.

"I think Fine and Rein's habits rubbed off on her…" Shade whispered.

"But I guess I should wait since there are hopeless boys around here…" She eyed someone in the crowd. We looked over and saw Auler and Pastel having a hard time differing which girls were which.

"Altezza won't be happy…" Shade said as he saw 2 blonde girls surrounding Auler.

"I can't believe Pastel can't find Mirlo…" I looked at the 3 different girls with dresses of different blues around him.

"And this is the perfect reason why I even hosted this game." She was cracking up.

"Oi! Stop laughing!"

**Normal POV**

"Times up!" Ome yelled into the microphone making everyone stop. The lights were turned back on. "Everyone make 2 lines. I'll announce the results." Everyone did as she said.

"It looks like there are going to be a lot of problems for couples if they don't get the right girl…" Bright said to Auler.

"I hope I picked Altezza…" He said as his name was being called. He went up to the front with the girl he tied the ribbon on and Ome.

"Prince Auler, you have picked this girl to put your ribbon on. Are you sure this is the girl you like and the one you have a present for?"

"Yes!" He was nervous which made Ome smirked.

"Then you have the honor of removing her mask!" Auler stepped in front of the girl and slowly lifted her gold butterfly mask to reveal the eyes of Altezza.

"You were so slow! How could you confuse me with someone else?!"

"You can argue over here." They stepped to the left as she went down the line.

"Shade." Ome called as the girl with the red outfit and blue hair was at the front of the line. "Here you reveal who she is." Shade slowly took off her light pink mask to see long eyelashes and big eyes.

"Who are you?!" He jumped back startled by her appearance because he really thought it was supposed to be Fine.

"Never mind that. Have you noticed what mistake you made?" Ome asked as Shade peered at the girl. She seemed to show no emotion. When he saw her left hand that fell to her side, he realized it.

"That's not her wrist..." He face palmed himself when he saw the white ribbon with his name on it on her ring finger. Ome smirked.

"Now you 2 step over there. We only have a few people left. Come up Bright." He came up to the girl with a blue dress and red hair. When he lifted her cerulean mask

off he was just as surprised with her long eyelashes and big eyes that matched the other girl.

"Was I wrong?" He asked stunned by her appearance that really didn't look like the normal Rein.

"You boys could be twins at this point. How is it possible for both of you to make the same mistake?" Bright just shook his head when this red haired girl also had his

ribbon tied to her left ring finger. As the boys were bothered about it, they stepped to the left with Auler, Altezza, and the anonymous girls as Ome finished up.

"Alright, now that the people that don't have to explain why they picked the wrong girl, have been decided let's go to our awards ceremony!" Everyone cleared the

center of the ballroom as Ome and the 6 winners went to the middle.

"So who wants to go first?" She asked. Altezza stepped up.

"Of course I will!"

"It's not 'Of course I will' Altezza… You're supposed to say we…" Auler said trying to reason with her as she pouted.

"I wonder how bad all the other boys have it since these 2 won and they're still arguing…" Shade and Bright wondered as the girls stayed quiet.

"Well anyway, pick a pudding for Altezza to try Auler." He looked at the table full of different colored ones. He chose a yellow one with green whipped cream on top.

"Here Altezza… The colors remind me of your hair and eyes…" She grumpily tried some as she stood there surprised.

"This is really good! Vanilla and mint go this well?"

"Now I'll reveal the meaning of this pudding. Vanilla is sweet and something that makes people smile because of it's taste while mint is something that wakes up

people's senses when they're tired or just not looking. Therefore this pudding shows that someone sweet is there for you and it's time to realize it." Auler and Altezza smiled at each other as they blushed a bit.

"I guess I went a little overboard. It must've been hard to find me in the crowd of girls."

"I'm really happy that I found you Altezza."

"Can I have a dance with you later then…?" She asked embarrassingly.

"It'd be my honor." As they stepped back Shade pushed Bright up.

"Shade?"

"You should go next."

"Are you that scared of going next Shade?" Ome teased him.

"Jotto! Headmistress! Who is this girl? I was supposed to find Rein not another girl!"

"You still haven't figured it out? And I made it so obvious…" She went over to the girl next to Bright and took off her hat to reveal the accessory Bright got Rein for Christmas. She took off the wig to reveal long flowing blue haired curled on the ends.

"Rein…" She was a bit angry. The other girl sighed and took off her wig to reveal her medium length red hair with curls on the ends as well.

"Fine?!" Shade jumped back as she pouted.

"I purposely wore a wig and made most of the girls wear disguises and you couldn't catch that…" Ome just shook her head. "Anyway you still got it correct so pick a

pudding, both of you." The boys walked to the table and looked. Some puddings even had faces. The boys came back and gave the platters to the girls. Rein stared at

the blue pudding and green whipped cream with the ^_^ face on it. As she tried it, she smiled because it made her feel better.

"Blueberry and green tea?" Her eyes got watery.

"This pudding means that Bright treasures you but wants to act mature and not show you his true feelings so you don't hate him. It is the combination of an adult taste and something he knows you love."

"Bright sama… I know it was hard to find me but I guess I really hoped that you would have recognized me sooner… Was I expecting too much?" She turned to him

and forced a smile. Bright felt guilty and walked up to her.

"I'm so sorry Rein… I know I'm hopeless but please don't hate me…" He tightly hugged her as tears ran down her eyes. She was happy but at the same time a bit sad.

Fine looked at her pudding after she saw the 2. It had a happy face on it with rosy cheeks on the sides. It was basically all pink besides the red whipped cream on top.

She slowly took a bite not feeling very happy about how Shade couldn't tell who she was. It was tasty but it made tears run down her cheeks.

"Fine? Why are you crying?" He went over to her and touched her eye.

"I don't know… It reminded me of how I felt about you… Why…?" She slumped down continuing to cry. Shade didn't know what to do.

"You picked the pudding showing reality Shade. The blend of sweet and sourness brought together by a refreshing taste made Fine remember her love memories. It's

not something to grieve about Fine. It just shows how happy and sad love can be. But you guys should all know; Love isn't something that should make you regret…

It's something that you gain a happy ending from after all your journeys and tears." Shade covered her face as he embraced her too.

"I do love you Fine… So please just stop crying ok?" He didn't want to see her cry. And especially if he was part f the reason. Every started looking down as well before Ome spoke into the microphone.

"So onto the punishment for the boys that got the wrong girl…"

"Punishment?!" All the boys yelled.

"Yup. All you boys have to run around the campus 3 times. The girls will be taking a walk all around the school so if you want to give her your present and make it in time for our last dance, you'd better hurry~"

"Run around the campus 3 times?!"

"Yup and I mean a circle around our 4 buildings. And I have ways to record if you did those 3 laps or not so watch out~ Now hurry and go!" All of them ran out as the

girls slowly walked out. Auler and Altezza looked at each other as they glanced at the other 2 couples still hugging.

"Mou… Can't you people stop the sappy scene?" They looked up.

"Hey! Fine and Rein-"

"I know they're feeling down but they have you guys. Why should they be feeling down when the person they love the most are right next to them? Don't broad over

pointless things. Since I got all of them out, I gave you 6 alone time as another prize." She pulled Fine and Rein up and wiped their eyes.

"Mascara is really something weird to use…" Ome walked out the door.

"Jotto! Headmistress! What do you mean by that?" Altezza called after her.

"Why don't we take this chance to go for a walk Altezza?" Auler made a signal to the boys and left with her. As they opened the door they got dragged down by Ome.

"Headmistress what are you-"

"I don't feel like going outside so I'll spy on them."

"Then how are you going to record the boys running outside?"

"There are security cameras planted on the poles and statues around the campus."

"As expected of you…" They looked back in.

"Can we take a walk Fine?" Shade asked her trying to be as nice as possible.

"Ok…" He held her arm as they walked out leaving an awkward Bright and Rein inside the ballroom.

"Do you hate me now Rein?" Bright asked.

"No! That's not it! It was because I expected more than I-"

"I really am terrible aren't I? Not even able to make the girl I love happy…" He looked like he wanted to cry too.

"Please… Bright sama… I don't want to blame you for anything… I love you too…" She looked at him sadly.

"These 2… What is so hard about making up?!" Ome said breaking the door knob. Altezza and Auler had black shadings on their foreheads as Ome was going to give them away.

"Rein, am I the person you want to be with?"

"Yes!" He smiled.

"Then can I be selfish and ask for a dance?"

"Yes!" The music turned on.

"Ome… Why did it turn on suddenly?" Altezza asked.

"I have the remote." She held it up making the 2 just sit there not wanting to ask anything anymore. Rein and Bright didn't think anything of it and started ballroom

dancing. They looked so happy as they twirled like a real prince and princess. After 5 minutes of staring at each other endlessly, they blushed and turned silent again.

Bright decided to give her his White Day present. He took out a flat blue patterned present and gave it to her. As she opened it, her mouth showed a big smile.

"Thank you Bright sama!" She took out the necklace and admired it in her hands.

"I didn't know if you'd like it since I picked those charms to put on it…"

"Then you picked these designs…?"

"You don't like them?"

"No! I love them! Thank you so much Bright sama!" Her heel got wobbly and she was falling over until Bright caught her and bent down on his knee as she was in his arms.

"We seem to get into this situation a lot don't we?" Bright said to her laughing.

"Yes it seems…" She was embarrassed and happy at the same time. As she was trying to calm herself down Bright looked at her face.

"_It's ok right?" _In less than 2 seconds, he brought his face closer and kissed her, surprising Rein.

"Ma! Onii sama is so bold!" Altezza commented as she saw Bright and Rein's faces very close. They broke apart as Rein turned her face the other way.

"Bright sama is so daring…" Those words made him feel weird too. They got up and tried to brush it off.

"Shall we dance again?" She took his hand.

"Hey I just thought of a good idea… Wanna help me?" Ome smiled at the 2. They ran and found many couples that made up and told them the plan. Now everyone

except the teachers were in on it. Some waited in front of the broken door and others waited with Ome in the bushes. Meanwhile Shade and Fine were walking silently

outside. He finally stopped and looked back at her.

"Give me an honest answer Fine. Do you think you made the right choice in picking me as your soul mate?"

"I don't regret it at all." She smiled. He hugged her.

"That's good. I don't know what I would do if you hated me…" His arms were trembling. She held onto them hoping to make him feel better.

"Please don't blame yourself. I love you ok Shade?" She looked into his eyes wanting to show sincerity. He blushed. He was speechless. "Nee Shade? Where are we?" They looked at the dark forest in front of them.

"I don't know… We should go to that light over there." He pointed to a light that showed that at least one room had someone in there. They walked and found a balcony.

"This is the ballroom isn't it?"

"Well we can stay out here until it's time." There really wasn't much to talk about. Shade just decided to take out her present. It was a pretty big size bag.

"Is that my White Day present?!" Her eyes sparkled. He wanted to tease her a bit.

"No."

"Eh?!"

"Just kidding." She pouted.

"Mou! What is it? I want to see!"

"No way! Wait until later!"

"No I want to see what's inside!" She tried to reach it as Shade was keeping it out of her hands. Their faces got close and Fine, who got embarrassed froze in place.

Shade had the urge to kiss her so he did. Some people gasped softly. When they broke apart, Fine stepped back.

"Are you really Shade?!"

"Hah?!" As they were yelling Bright and Rein heard the commotion giving the people hiding by the door the perfect chance to execute the plan. The tiptoed in as Rein

and Bright walked to the balcony. They hid behind some equipment and under the table.

"Fine here." Shade gave her the bag and as she unwrapped it, rosy cheeks appeared because of the teddy bear and bracelet around it's paw.

"It's so cute!" She hugged it which made Shade a bit jealous.

**Shade: What are you talking about?!**

**Ome: You want to be in teddy bear don't you?**

**Shade: Stop kidding around! *blushing***

**Ome: Can't you accept it? You want to keep her in your arms forever don't you?**

**Shade: AMY!**

**Ome: Uh oh… Maybe I went and made him too mad? *starts running away from Shade who's chasing her***

"Nice Shade. You gave the present to her successfully." Bright called.

"Isn't it great Fine?" Rein happily asked her. The other 2 were a bit startled by their sudden appearance. Then the 4 of them heard the bushes rustling. Fine grabbed

onto Shade's suit. She accidentally pushed him down because she was really scared of what was about 5 inches from her feet. The ballroom door was swaying back

and forth making Rein and Bright a bit scared. Rein fell back too because one of the boys put a banana peel behind Rein's feet. Bright caught her just like before and

was on a knee again.

"Why is there a banana here…?" He was trying to stay calm. Shade was sitting on the ground with a frightened Fine that would not let go of him.

"Oi! Fine, let go!"

"No!" The rustling and sounds of the door creaking open were getting louder. Fine turned the other way and waited for what was coming.

"BOO!" Many people jumped from the bushes and come out from under the table. Some were dressed as ghosts.

"Ah!" The girls had their mouths open and eyes turned into giant circles. Fine and Rein yelled and fell back into Shade and Bright's arms. Many people started laughing.

The twins were only dizzy but they were given a pretty big scare.

"Fine, Rein!" The boys worriedly called.

"They're fine. But really, you guys are so funny! You boys are actually giving into your male hormones!" Ome burst out laughing which made everyone else join her.

"You're wrong!"

"But really either you boys were slow or that mascara really worked." Shade said as she was chuckling.

"Why did they even wear make up?!"

"Of course to bring out their eyes. But mascara is really strange. It's make up for your eyes that change how you look on the outside. And sometimes too much change on the outside is not good." She said seriously.

"Amy?" They both looked at her.

"Just kidding! We'll all be in the ballroom so Shade and Fine should come back inside. The dance party starts in 10 minutes."

"Oi!" They obeyed anyway and carried the girls up and let them rest for a little while in the next room. They finally came around after 5 minutes of fanning them.

"Where are we?"

"The room next to the ballroom. The last dance starts in 5 minutes."

"We should hurry then! The couples that dance are said to be tied together forever!" The boys laughed.

"I guess we should. But before that…" The boys leaned closer to the girls and tied necklaces around their necks. As the girls looked down at the gem with milky substance inside, they admired it's beauty.

"It's pretty!"

"The Headmistress said to put them on you. I wonder why?" Altezza, Auler and these 2 couples got to be in the center of the dance floor.

"One more thing before we start." Everyone fell down. "These 3 couples finally exchanged the necklaces I prepared. Now I'll reveal what these colors show about these 3 lovely boys."

"You just want to use this chance to make fun of us don't you?!" Shade stomped his foot.

"Oh… And when I was trying to be helpful to you couples… I guess I did something unnecessary?" She started tearing up.

"Shade! That was terrible!" People shouted at him making him feel a bit intimidated.

"I'm just joking." She stuck her tongue out.

"Headmistress!" Shade looked desperate to stop her from making him look like the bad one.

"Ok in all seriousness the jewels started glowing." She pointed to the necklaces that started shining and filling the dimly lit room with colorful lights.

"What is this…?"

"So Altezza has light pink… Altezza, light pink represents how Auler feels for you."

"Eh? What does this mean?!"

"It means that he thinks of you as the most important person to him and he's willing to do anything for you. It shows that his feelings for you are strong but the

actions he takes to show it aren't as strong." Auler had steam coming out of his head.

"Ome! What does this pink mean?" Rein called clutching her necklace that was the shade of lavender pink.

"It means that Bright tries to be the calm boyfriend that doesn't want to trouble you in any way. And likes being the calm but nice boy that stays with you forever." He looked away blushing as Rein looked downward.

"Mou Rein! Good for you isn't it?" She teased her.

"Fine!" She was really red in the face.

"Well Fine since your necklace is shining ruby pink, it's time you hear how Shade feels about you. This red pink color shows how hot Shade's feelings for you are-"

"Stop mocking me!"

"I'm not mocking you at all." She had the fresh aura around her.

"And that sure isn't convincing at all."

"Alright fine. Ruby pink means that he has very passionate feelings for you that would make him do reckless things for you. He is also the type to get angry on a daily

basis so be careful Fine!" He had hot air flying out his ears as everyone laughed. They really are entertaining couple aren't they? When Ome decided to finally stop

bothering them, they danced in the middle of the room. The reminisced about their past experiences since they met.

"Really we've been so weird ever since we met you guys…" Fine and Rein said. That just made the boys smile.

"We had many fun times when you guys did funny things."

"Eh?!"

"Like trip on level land."

"Act like haniwas."

"Pig out on sweets."

"Turn tomato red." 4 arrows struck the twins' heads.

"Confess over the loudspeaker." Bright said.

"You did that too Bright sama!"

"Wait for me in the rain." Shade said.

"But now that I think about it, I was happy I stayed." They all smiled at each other.

"If we didn't have that party, we would've never strengthened our relationship…" The boys said to the girls.

"Yes. Now we're real fiancées now."

"We've really come a long way…" The girls started crying.

"Eh? Again? Why are you guys crying?"

"Because we're so happy! Now we're officially a couple so…" They just smiled which made the boys think of what they could do.

"What does a boy do when the girl he loves the most is crying?" They asked aloud which got everyone's attention. Fine was to the right of Shade while Rein was to the

left of Bright. They stopped dancing and leaned downward and touched lips with them the 2nd time in one party. The twins were surprised and a bit of blush appeared

on their cheeks as they closed their eyes. Everyone else except Ome gasped.

"What a party this has become…" She said smiling. When they stopped the contact, the boys said,

"We forgot to add this to the list but you guys really make funny pig faces when you're surprised." They laughed together.

"We do not!"

"But we're really happy to be your boyfriends. No matter what." Everyone cheered for them.

"Yes we are happy too. And we already given our first kisses on Valentines…"

"Huh? Wasn't your first kiss-" They covered their mouths giving suspicion to the girls on what they meant.

"What do you mean? You mean that our first kisses were already taken by that time?" Parallel black lines appeared on their forehead area.

"No! Wait listen to us…"

"Bright sama/Shade no baka!" They were out of sync now so the girls accidentally stepped on their foots.

"Ow!" Everyone laughed because they always found something to fight about. But hey, it means they're close right?


End file.
